TRANSFORMERSGUNDAM SEED: COURAGE OF STEEL
by Crimsonsapphire99
Summary: Part 1 in my Trilogy Crossover as Autobots and Decepticons wage war once again with the cast of Gundam Seed drawn into a new battle.
1. Darkness Returning

"This is MS Ginn 46, all is clear here," the report came in to the ship.

"Roger that, area is clear," said the ship's captain as the two Ginns, which were out on patrol, flew alongside it.

"We'll inspect one last area then head to the nearest resource satellite for supplies before heading back to PLANT. Sooner we get home the better," said the Captain.

"I know how you feel, though its weird, in six more days this Ginn of mine will be melted down, shame, been with this suit for 4 years now" sighed one of the pilots over the comm-line.

"Come on, at least the war will be over. We can then live normal lives again free from war. The uniting of Coordinators and Naturals is a great thing," said the other MS pilot.

"Yeah, I hear there will be free drinks at the big celebration" laughed one of the bridge crew.

"Count me in," said both pilots as they laughed. As one of the bridge crew chuckled the radar she was monitoring let off a faint bleep. She looked closer…BEEP…it was moving…BEEP…still moving…BEEP…an MA maybe? No it was too big to be an MA. And too fast to be a MS…BEEP…no it had to be a ship…BEEP…a big ship…. BEEP…. her eyes widened and her body trembled. This was not in any known data they possessed.

"Unidentified object moving North-East of us, its fast…and growing" she stuttered.

"I don't see anything?" said one of the pilots.

"Wait I'm picking up the same readings, should be coming into view," said the other.

The Ginns circled the shuttle, guns pointed at the ready. Ship weapons at the ready, everyone kept looking while the radar noise kept going and the readings were off the chart. MS pilot 46 looked around even more. Why could they not see it, then he noticed something, shadows. They were nowhere near a planet so how could they…unless? He looked up and his mouth dropped and he shook with fear.

"ABOVE US!" he shouted and began opening fire on the unknown target. Bullets jetted towards it but no explosion or damage could be heard. Everyone could see it now.

"PULL BACK," yelled 45 giving cover fire as the two MS followed the ship.

"Its huge, we can't escape it" yelled 46.

"We can and will" shouted the captain as the ships engines were turned up to maximum. However the unknown item was still moving and from inside the shuttle was being watched.

"Obliterate it"

A beam shot rang out and with one hit the ship exploded and was torn to pieces.

"NO, DIE YOU SON OF A…" began 45 as another shot rang out and destroyed the Ginn.

46 shook with fear as it then turned into anger. The flight pack up was boosted to full power, discarded the Ginns gun and drew the sword and aimed it at the thing.

"GLORY TO ZAFT!"

And with that, he was gone.

"A suicide run, even a sword wielding maniac cannot harm us"

"But does this not prove it has been far too long oh mighty leader?"

"Indeed, so the humans have perfected their own mechanical technology, perfect for us"

"So is it Earth then?"

"Where else, set our course for Earth. Its been such a long time I think its time we pay a visit don't you agree?"

"Of course…Megatron"

Kira almost leapt out of his bed as he sat up, sweat pouring from his face as he breathed several times before claming down. Looking around the room he realised what he had seen was just a dream…or was it? Placing his gown on he looked behind him at the bed. Lacus lay there still asleep, peaceful, quiet and beautiful. Smiling he looked at the time as he stepped out onto the balcony, it was only 12.30 at night, he had only been asleep for 70 minutes.

Out on the balcony of the Clyne Manor Kira looked as the lights of the PLANT's city could be seen in the distance. Five minutes later Lacus joined him on the balcony and held his hand.

"Another dream?" she asked softly.

"5th one this week" sighed Kira, Lacus rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do they always involve that unknown shuttle?" she asked.

"Sometimes they are more like visions Lacus, I sense something sinister, yet vaguely familiar" said Kira. Chairwoman Lacus Clyne, currently on leave, looked at him, Kira Yamato, White Coat Commander in the ZAFT army, her bodyguard and the man she loved was never wrong and always truthful. With the peace signing only a few more days away she feared arms might have to be taken up again. She had taken time off to be with him and Yzak Joule was doing a good job running things for now. But it seemed her work may get harder.

"Come on, let's go get something to drink" she said. As they left to go downstairs Kira turned and looked up at the stars and as he did he swore he heard a voice.

"Chaos must be stopped"

Lacus took out two glasses and made some warm milk. Kira was sat outside looking around PLANT with Tori on his shoulder. These dreams he kept having, were they a message? What was going on?

The next day back on Earth on a small island a few miles from a ZAFT base a band of Junk Techs were digging away at a mountain. A BuCUE, a Worker Ginn and the Gundam suit Red Frame. Lowe Gear used the suit to move and throw away the rocks while Liam drilled through and Kisato pulled rubble away using a special metal container on her suits back. A report had come in several days ago of metallic objects located underneath the mountain. They had been reported to have descended into Earth's Atmosphere and were lodged in the mountain, the impact had also caused a landslide to bury the landing spot. ZAFT feared it to be left over weapons and hired Lowe and his crew to find them and destroy them.

"I can't believe you managed to permit them to keep our mobile suits Lowe. Your that attached to Red Frame aren't you?" asked Kisato as she controlled her BuCue to dump more of the rubble onto the nearby sand.

"No way would I give this thing up, we've been through a lot together" smirked Lowe as it continued its duties.

"Lowe, I'm picking up something, it might be the weapons" said 8, Lowe's personal A.I computer after another half an hour.

"The walls giving away as well" said Liam.

"Okay guys stand back, only one way to find out," said Lowe signalling with Red Frame for Liam and Kisato to get back.

"Oh no Lowe don't" said Liam but he couldn't stop Lowe as Red Frame launched a full on kick into the wall, shattering the rocks apart to uncover a cave big enough for their suits to enter.

"You know he does it every time," said 8.

About fifteen minutes later all three Mobile Suits were walking through the cave which seemed to sink downwards with Kisato in front since her BuCUE had lights on either side of its head.

"This place is deep," said Kisato as she looked around in wonder.

"And look at the sides of this cave, their so smooth, whatever crashed into it must have been moving at amazing speed" said Liam.

"That" said Lowe with a serious face, "or they were being directed to do so"

"You mean like programmed too?" Kisato was shook up by this.

"What makes you say that?" asked 8.

"Look at the walls carefully, they have small lines on them that point straight down in the same direction, if it was debris it would have just scattered everywhere, these things crashed in unison " said Lowe. Kisato listened then looked at her screen and near froze in fear.

"Uhhh guys…was that it perchance?"

Lowe and Liam looked and their eyes widened.

"Get the lights and tell the Professor to prepare the crane" said Lowe in shock.

Half an hour later the Lesseps class ship used by the techs was now at the cave with its back turned so to use the crane. The chain and hook was being slowly lowered down, While Liam and his Ginn assisted Lowe and Kisato got out of their suits to examine their find. They had found five pods, each of which were made of a golden metal with a secured door on each with dark purple windows to hide what was inside them.

"Looks like a Mobile Suit pod, but this is beyond anything I have seen. There's one for each cargo" said Lowe.

"None of the Guild's data from any military tech matches something like these" said Kisato as she attempted to go all around the huge objects.

"Do you think its alien?" asked 8.

"Alien? That's a turn out for the books" chuckled Lowe using his wrist torch to try and get a better-detailed look. "8, anything about this metal in your databanks?" he asked.

"Nope, scanned it 7 times, no records on a metal like this" said 8.

"Its so amazing, not a single scratch or dent or sign of flaws" said Kisato as she tapped one of them. As she did the metal gave off a low hum as it shook. Lowe watched then looked up and gasped. Blinking he looked again, nothing.

"Lowe, Liam is almost here we'd better get ready to move" said Kisato and looked at her friend. "Lowe what's wrong?"

"When you tapped the metal for a second I saw a light, it was at the very top, looked like the eyes of a Mobile Suit, when I blinked they were gone" said Lowe confused.

A few hors later the pods were pulled up from the ground and placed on the ship where they glistened as the sunlight caught it.

"What now?" asked Liam as all three Mobile Suits were lowered into the MS hold. Lowe looked at the pods for another minute till he spoke.

"ORB"

Six hours later under secret conditions a squad of Murasame Mobile Suits of ORB helped carry the pods into the hangars of Ongoro the main MS factory in ORB where chief Engineer Erika met the team.

"Fascinating indeed, so you say they may have crashed?" she asked them as she examined one of them letting her fingers slide on the metal.

"When we were first told about it we believed they were from an old weapons factory, but hey presto turns out to be these," said Lowe as he joined her.

"Are they carriers of some sort?" asked Kisato.

"Yes and No, their definitely something to do with shuttle technology. But this metal, it can't be damaged, when they were brought in they were partly dragged, yet not a scratch on them when they were raised up right" said Erika.

"Erika, check out the TV" one of the technicians, at the main control room Lowe and the others joined Erika.

"As the investigations continue the ZAFT council have still yet to produce a answer for the disappearance of the ZAFT ship known as D-28 which did not return to PLANT when it should have 8 hours ago. Acting Chairman Yzak Joule had this to say today at a press conference," said the news lady as the scene changed to Yzak standing in front of the famous Winged Whale.

"All I can say is this, we will continue to search for this squad or evidence of their whereabouts. Something like this happening a week before the Mobile Suit decommissioning law is bad we but we like all other nations will continue to make sure peace is achieved".

"How long will that keep them occupied?" asked Dearka as they watched the news report in Lacus' living room.

"Three days at least, the families will be asking questions," said Yzak as Athrun handed him a cup of tea.

"So what actually happened?" asked Kira, it had only been an hour ago that Yzak, Dearka and Athrun had appeared at the door with concerned faces. Lacus sat next to him more worried then he was.

"When the shuttle was destroyed one of the crew, we don't know which escaped the ship in only their space suit. They took with them a camera, which they used to send video feedback to PLANT" explained Athrun as placed into the TV a disc. It showed the void of outer space but also debris and remains.

"Also the last transmission the shuttle sent was this" said Dearka handing Kira a sheet of paper. Kira read it out loud.

"Ship… huge ship….purple face?"

"And this was the part that scared us the most" said Yzak, Kira and Lacus watched carefully. At first nothing then it went black, not a single star anyway. Then from the darkness two bright lights which seemed to stare at them. Lacus gasped and held Kira's hand, Tori screeched and Haro jumped to hide behind the sofa. All that was left on the screen was static.

"A Mobile Suit?" asked Kira after getting over the shock.

"Its possible, we have no leads, we've asked about it to ORB, the Junk Guild and Merc Guild, no one knows anything about a ship or a purple face" said Yzak.

"Purple face, what did they mean by that? A symbol maybe?" asked Dearka.

"That's what I think too" said Athrun.

"Do you think it could be remnants of the E.A?" asked Lacus with a terrified expression.

"That shuttle was posted in the area near Jupiter, E.A kept their bases in the areas round the moon, Earth and PLANT" said Dearka.

"We're planning to inform Lady Cagali in ORB by tomorrow of this. Under strict secrecy of course" said Yzak. Kira nodded in agreement.

As Yzak left first Dearka followed when his phone range and answered.

"Yes…what? Where? Okay I'll tell him" he said and hung up with a more concerned look.

"What is it?" asked Yzak, like the others he was curious.

"Something's heading for Earth" said Dearka.

Back on Earth the country of ORB was already trying to discover what the unknown target was. Cagali arrived wearing her ORB uniform with a look of seriousness and wonder.

"Do we have idea what it is?" she asked.

"Negative, last we checked it was passing the area of PLANT, now its half way to Earth" said a ORB soldier.

"It took you that long to find it?" asked Cagali, even if PLANT was close to Earth it would still take at least a few hours for a regular ship to be half way to Earth from PLANT.

"Prime minister, the target reached the half way point five minutes ago"

Cagali and two of the Generals looked at each, they all were confused and some what scared that something could be that fast.

"Do we know where it's landing?" asked one of the ORB Generals.

"From what we have gathered sir, its target landing area, is JOSHUA"

"The Old E.A Base, but wasn't that destroyed by the Cyclops System?"

"It was, its now nothing more then a graveyard, with a Vast area that's perfect for crash landings" said Cagali as she watched the screen, the radar map showed a small target moving closer and closer to Earth.

"Prepare a fleet to leave for JOSHUA, I'll be captain of the flagship, take at least sixty Mobile Suits, have Strike Rouge equip with the Aile Strike pack. If its hostile we destroy it" she ordered and left at once for the docking bays.

It took ten minutes for the fleet of ORB ships to leave consisting of ten ships, twenty M1s and forty Murasames. Later they arrived, stopping at least and a mile and a half from JOSHUA. Since the events more then three years ago the whole area effected by the Cyclops system was barren, a few parts of the base remained but no one dared go near it. It was rumoured sometimes that you could still hear the ghosts of the dead.

"We've just received word that the target is about to hit the atmosphere, estimated time till impact, 5 minutes". Cagali sighed as she sat in her chair.

"I got a bad feeling about this," she thought to herself.

"Lady Cagali the target, its…its increasing speed, its gonna hit in thirty seconds"

"What?" shouted Cagali raising in shock.

"Look!" yelled one of the crew, everyone looked to the right. Above them the clouds were slowly turning a fiery orange and then yellow. Two seconds later a raging fireball could be seen as it hurtled past the ORB Fleet and with a thunderous thud crashed into JOSHUA causing the ground and ocean to tremor nearly knocking the fleet off course. After two minutes Cagali was back on her feet.

"Send ten of our Murasames to investigate, extreme caution" she ordered. At once in the ten Murasames left for the island. Arriving at the area they transformed into their Mobile Suit Modes and looked at the area. Just in front of them was the edge of a crater. The Unit commander ordered two suits to follow him while the others scattered to guard the area. As they approached they looked over to see the crater was big and as wide as ¼ of Joshua base. At the bottom in the middle lay sticking upwards was a Black Pod big enough to carry a Mobile Suit.

"What is that? Is it ZAFT made?"

"We'll find out, alright with me". The Murasames began to slide down into the crater till they stopped at the pod and began looking at it.

Onboard the flagship Cagali listened on radio.

"Its made of some sort of unknown metal, the temperature has gone rapidly, it's as if it was not effected by the heat. No Scratches, no dents, nothing, untouched"

"Is it carrying anything?" asked Cagali.

"Not sure. Wait, hold on, it's opening"

"Please repeat that," said Cagali.

"It's opening Lady Cagali", The Murasames watched as on part of the Pod opened slowly, it opened sideways like a door or a coffin lid, it made no noise and inside was black as night. The Commander looked in.

"All seems quiet, for the life of me and I can't see a thing, wait, what the hell is...AGHHH…" the line went dead, Cagali gasped by the sudden scream.

"Commander! Lady Cagali something's coming out the…"

What followed next were cries and shouts and the sound of Beam Rifle fire. From the island they could see occasion flashes of light and explosions. But on the Radio there was eerie sound while the battle began, it sound like a high pitch screech like the sound of a mouse amplified.

"What's going on, how many soldiers are left?" shouted Cagali in a state of panic.

"Lady Cagali" a weak voice on the radio could be heard. Outside they could just see a beaten up Murasame walking down the beach ready to explode.

"Mobile Suit…new model….but different…..its alive…purple….one eye…"

_To Be Continued._


	2. And the game Begins

"All units scramble, long range attacks, whatever those things are they must be stopped, GO! GO! GO!" yelled Cagali in sheer anger that they had lost ten good men to something only described as being purple and had one eye.

"Lady Cagali, Rouge is ready but I strongly recommend you stay" said technician as the Gundam known, as Strike Rouge stood among the M1s ready to launch.

"Whatever is on that Island just killed 10 of our own pilots. Its ruthless and from the sound of things showed no mercy" said Cagali "if that's not a reason for me to fight then what is?" And with that she boarded her Gundam which when activated revealed its pink and red Phase Shift armour.

"Everyone prepare to launch" ordered Cagali but before she could the bridge contacted her.

"Lady Cagali, one of the Murasame's is still operational and its sending us its viewing screen image". Without need for permission the screen on Rouge which originally showed the JOSHUA Island now changed the battle scene they were heading for. Small fires were everywhere with remains of Mobile Suits lying on the ground. Everything seemed quiet when all of a sudden a figure appeared from above hitting the ground. Cagali gasped. Like it was said the target was purple, it had a humanoid appearance like that of a Mobile Suit. It had one hand and the other had a form of beam rifle attached to it. It had one eye, which lit up from time to time. No cockpit could be seen.

"A new form of MS?" asked one of the M1 Pilots. The target looked around the battle area, not moving a muscle.

"Whose gonna pilot something like those?" Cagali asked, "try and amplify the volume".

The Bridge crew did so and everyone listened.

"I must admit, that was indeed a warm welcome", everyone were now even more horrified as the Machine spoke. It then picked up the head of a Murasame and stared at it.

"Data Analysis indicates that these machines bare similarities to Cybertronian Technology. However the metals used are sub par, although for human progress it's a step up".

"Cybertronian?" said Cagali confused and all in a small state of panic now, "what's Cybertronian? A new machine production company?"

As she watched on the screen she saw the Target turn to the camera and reached down. A cry for help was heard from the pilot trying to escape.

"Fascinating, the humans technology now allows them to pilot these machines," it said.

"What, who are you?" the terrified pilot asked.

"My Designation or Name is Shockwave, tell me Human, what era is this?" the target asked.

"Cosmic Era, it's the Cosmic Era!" the pilot shouted. Shockwave stood silently as the antennas on his head twitched.

"World Wide Data Transfer complete, time since last time on Earth: 239 Years, 8 Months, 65 days, 5 hours, 7 minutes and 2 seconds. It seems much has changed," he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked the pilot as Shockwave suddenly dropped him and then brought his foot down on him.

"That your services are no longer required"

"ENOUGH!" all ships fire your cannons, everyone launch now. Destroy it, kill that sick creature!" yelled Cagali tears in her eyes at the sheer brutal nature of the machine.

"Barrage, five seconds afterwards all units attack!" shouted the captains of the ships as the fleets missiles were launched with a barrage of at least a hundred of them rising then falling to strike at the enemy.

"They are fighting back," said Shockwave, "however easy to deactivate targeting and ignition computer"

With just flick of his antennas the missiles deactivated and plummeted to the ground without exploding.

"Lady Cagali…it just…"

"I know what it did, launch quickly, Murasames fire missiles, when it starts the shut down them transform and fire a beam rifle barrage, M1s fire from the ship. I'll lead the Murasame's to the Island" ordered Cagali, as Rouge launched.

Doing as she ordered the Murasames followed Rouge and fired their missiles.

"Another barrage, now fired from their little toys, futile," said Shockwave as he deactivated them again.

"FIRE" yelled the M1 commander as the M1s on the ships opened fire with a beam rifle barrage. As the barrage launched Shockwave stood their as the beams hit him but seemed to just brush him or bounce off.

"Level of Beam fire is a mere 10% against Cybertronian Metal," he said.

From the sky Rouge and the Murasames fired as they rained down from the sky. Landing one by one they aimed their rifles as half of them stayed in the air.

"Attention, I am Cagali Yula Attha, leader of the country of ORB. We offer you this chance to surrender and disarm yourselves. Make your choice," said Cagali as they ceased firing. However she yearned to open fire again and take it out.

"Human, your obvious display of attack has revealed to me that under your command and with your clear emotions swaying that any attempts to defeat me will be pointless. I am Shockwave, and I will continue my mission. So stand down or join your fellow soldiers in the same fate" Shockwave said back aiming his gun arm at them.

"FIRE," yelled Cagali, but their shots seemed to have no effect as the Shockwave attacked. His arms were moving at lightning fast speed as his shots were taking out every Murasame flying down at him. Several of them landed and were moving in for an attack.

"Enough of your nonsense" Shockwave snapped as he leapt into the air, then his body became to move and change as the attacking units stopped.

"Is that a Gun?" asked one, before they could react a devastating shot took them out as Shockwave converted back to his original form

"What the hell are you?" shouted Cagali.

"Someone who has no time for this pointless resistance, stand aside now or face death Insect," said Shockwave.

"I am no Insect, I'm your worst nightmare" yelled Cagali, Rouge launched an attack again but this time with the Blades on the Pack drawn as it brought one down on Shockwave. Shockwave just stepped to one side as Rouge was sent forward. Cagali moved quickly as Rouge spun round to attack again but Shockwave grabbed its arm with ease and then shot it clean off. Throwing it to one side as the ORB fleet stopped firing for Cagali's safety. Shockwave then grabbed the Rouge by the chest as his metal fingers dug into the cockpit door and nearly crushing Cagali who cowered inside scared for her life. Shockwave then lifted the Gundam up.

"Nothings changed," he said as he threw Rouge to one side tearing the door off as it hit the ground. Cagali hit her head as she blacked out to the sounds of explosions, but then for a few seconds she heard another sound, a roaring noise.

She awoke after what seemed like a minute, rising up she felt a pain in her side. She looked around, she was in her own room and bed.

"Better take it easy, you've been out for two days. Also you have a cracked rib", Cagali turned, it was Murrue who was pouring what smelt like hot lemon. She brought it over and gave it to Cagali. Taking it she drank half of it and placed it on her bedside table.

"What happened?" Cagali asked then she remembered, "that thing, Shockwave, is it still at large?"

"Can't be certain, when we received the emergency signal we launched the Archangel at once. But by the time we arrived we were to late, the fleet was wiped out except for you and Strike Rouge, repairs are going smoothly" explained Murrue. Cagali closed her eyes and sighed. She had failed, lost a lot of good men in the process.

"The families don't blame you Cagali," said Murrue placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Something still doesn't settle right Murrue. Before I passed out entirely I heard something, something that sounded ferocious" explained Cagali.

A day later Cagali met with the council, high-ranking officers of the ORB forces as well as Murrue, Mu La Flaga, Erika and Andrew Waltfeld. At the other end of the meeting table near a huge screen was Lowe Gear who was representing the Junk Guild. The screen first showed the only image they had of the enemy.

"It was taken with a passing satellite, however someone he detected it and shot it down" explained one of the commanders.

"It's blurry but we can already guess who it is" said Mu.

"He called himself Shockwave, the way he spoke was like he was already fluent in earth languages, he had a scientific sense about him" explained Cagali.

"Were his creators stoned when they named him?" asked Lowe.

"From the look of this report from communications we managed to obtain and from Cagali I think this maybe something new. Like it's a sentient being. As crazy as that sounds" said Erika reading from a report.

"Anything's better then nothing when trying to figure out what this thing is," said Waltfeld.

"Now Lowe Gear, I believe what it travelled in is connected to your find?" asked Cagali as everyone looked at Lowe.

"Yeah, when news reached us of a similar item crash-landing at JOSHUA myself and Erika went to check on the ones me and my friends found. However when we got their, the contents was gone," said Lowe.

"What do you mean gone?" asked one member of the council.

"Well quite simply this," said Erika pressing a button. The picture showed Lowe and Kisato standing looking with confused expressions at the five pods with their doors flung open.

"They just opened on their own?" asked Cagali. Erika nodded then pressed the same button, the next picture was the hangar door but it had torn to pieces.

"In other words whatever were in those pods, got out," said Lowe, he was now thinking back to the lights he saw which looked like eyes.

"Before I passed out from injuries I heard a noise, which by luck was recorded" said Cagali, nodding to Erika who played the recording, the roar emitted. Everyone rose to their feet in shock.

"What was that?" asked an another council member.

"A new form of Mobile Suit maybe?" asked Murrue.

"No, I think it's connected to the missing cargo from the pods," said Mu.

"So you say that this Shockwave, The Five Pods and whatever were inside them are connected to the disappearing vessel?" asked Kira, Waltfeld had contacted him and Lacus immediately after the meeting.

"Yes, even though all we have to go by is a mysterious roaring noise I'm sure of it. Any news your end?" asked Waltfeld.

"Yzak, Dearka and Athrun are following any good leads. Lacus and I will be departing for ORB soon. How is Cagali?" asked Kira.

"She's doing some investigation too, she got Lowe Gear of the Junk Techs volunteering to help out too. We need to find out what's going on and fast" said Waltfeld then added, "Kira, I might advice you bring it. Athrun too".

Kira sighed as Lacus looked at him with a worried expression. "Understood, thanks Waltfeld, we'll be in ORB by tomorrow evening. Tell Mu and Murrue I said hi" said Kira.

"We'll meet you at the landing strip, cya later buddy" said Waltfeld.

As Kira packed with Tori on his shoulder Lacus watched, scared for him.

"That dream of yours, its connected isn't it?" she asked. Kira stopped packing and looked at her.

"I don't know, I keep hearing a voice saying that something is coming, which could mean the human races death," he said as he sat on the bed. Lacus sat next to him.

"Lacus, I'm scared and I don't know why" he said. Lacus kissed him on the cheek and held him.

"Don't worry, no matter what happens I'll be there" she said.

At the bottom of the ocean where everything was suppose to be silent noises could be heard as the sound of machinery frightened the ocean life away. Inside an unknown complex, computers and lights flared.

"Aligning Spacebridge Co-ordinates, Ships Signal disrupter engaged, chances of transport detected, 0%. Preparing to activate, now" said Shockwave as he pulled a lever. In the middle of the large room he was in a cylinder seemed to glow a little. After a few minutes it stopped as several beings emerged. Their leader in front who Shockwave saluted.

"What have you to report Shockwave?"

"The humans technology has improved some what since we have left my lord. I had to engage several of their weapons myself. However there is a small problem" reported Shockwave.

"Which is?"

"Though there was only a 75% possibility it has happened, I was attacked by enemy units, this may effect our plans" said Shockwave.

"It is of no concern, if they are remnants we will destroy them. I am certain you will think of a way?"

"Of course my Lord" said Shockwave. Another one of the soldiers then stepped forward.

"Status indicate the best place to attack first is a island known as ORB, it is rich in energy". The leader smirked and turned to his warriors.

"Insecticons, Soundwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Astrotrain, Octane, Blitzwing, Constructacons. We have to let the world know we're back, it seems we have been forgotten. Not for long, time to claim what is rightfully ours. Shockwave, have the base set up to 100% efficiency whilst we launch an attack. Our target, ORB".

"HAIL MEGATRON! GLORY TO THE DECEPTICONS!"

In the Mountain areas of the USA hidden from sight another meeting was being held.

"It was lucky you guys weren't seen, but you left the pods intact, we cannot be allowed to be known of at this moment" said one person.

"Me not agree, running and hiding pointless, Shockwave no hiding, so maybe we smarter then him"

"I beg to differ"

"What did you say about the boss?"

"Enough all of you!" one shouted as he rose from his chair.

"We may have to exist again, already the humans have seen Shockwave and even though many were killed, one survived and also a SOS with information on the battle was stored in the databanks of the country of ORB" he explained.

"Yeah and look at this" said another showing info on the computer.

"That's a high level of energy"

"Exactly little buddy, means You-Know-Who is gonna be veeeeery interested"

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!" the computer shouted as an alarm went off.

"Report Teletran-1"

"Decepticon signals have been detected on the move, destination, ORB," said the computer. The lead figure looked at the screen and sighed.

"Its up to you sir", he looked up and turned to this friends.

"Dinobots, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Prowl, Aerialbots, Jazz and Hot Rod. I thought when we chose to stay on Earth and hide till the time came we would not have to reveal ourselves for a long time but we have no choice. Our enemies have made the first move but we will beat them. The humans may have their own machines and weapons, but they have not faced an enemy like Megatron. Are you ready?"

The warriors rose and a few fists could be heard being clenched. Their leader nodded.

"Then our destination is ORB. AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT"

_To Be Continued._


	3. Darkness arrives

"ZAFT Shuttle 21 you are clear for landing, welcome to ORB"

As the shuttle descended and landed on the runway Cagali, Murrue, Mu, Lowe and Waltfeld waited as it came to halt before approaching it. A stairway was brought out and from it emerged Kira and Lacus followed by Tolle and Haro. Still a bit wounded but able to move a little Cagali ran to them first hugging Lacus then hugging her brother. The others followed with handshakes and hellos and asking how everyone was. Lowe was next as he introduced himself to them.

"Good to be back" said Kira with a small smile. Though he was now a White Coat in the ZAFT forces Cagali had seen to it he still held his title as Commander of the ORB military. The back of the shuttle opened and a truck drove out with a metal Mobile Suit container as its luggage.

"You brought it then?" asked Cagali with a concerned expression. Kira nodded. "We'll have it transferred to Ongoro at once" she said.

An hour later they arrived at Cagali's home, taking to the living room they sat and Kira explained the situation in space with the vanishing shuttle and strange unidentified object.

"A unknown object, Shockwave. They are connected for sure," said Mu.

"Yeah but also this Cybertronian they spoke of, what is it?" asked Kira.

"We searched for about three hours and came up dry, nothing on our data files came up with the term Cybertronian" said Murrue. Kira read the report on Shockwave again.

"Lowe, you said you saw glowing lights when you found the pods in that cave?" he asked Lowe.

"One set of lights, but this proves that there maybe more of them but something was different" said Lowe "this one had been on Earth longer".

"How do you know?" asked Lacus everyone listened as Lowe explained.

"Well the one Cagali found had a black colour scheme, these were gold, it could mean they are of a different class or even faction if their new weapons" Lowe told them.

"Is it a invasion?" asked Waltfeld.

"If it is then the pods we have found so far were just a warning" said Kira rising to his feet, Lacus knew what he was going to do. Serving in both militaries wasn't just a bold step, it was for a reason. Both sides held him in high regard.

"I'm going to Ongoro to check on our forces," he said.

"I'll come with you" said Lacus, everyone agreed to meet tomorrow, Cagali had prepared a apartment for Kira and Lacus to stay at and gave them the key along with keys to a blue sports car.

They arrived at Ongoro half an hour later and were welcomed by Erika who showed them in.

"You've doubled your MS production I see, what about the treaty?" asked Kira as he and Lacus looked at the large number of M1s and Murasames stood in front of them.

"We planned to take them apart once the treaty was signed but thanks to recent events we're keeping them on standby. I hear ZAFT is going to do the same," said Erika.

"Yzak said he'll start production again if the situation escalates, for now he's keeping all operational Mobile Suits on standby" said Kira.

"So how do you think the pods Lowe and his Friends found opened, or activated?" asked Lacus holding Kira's hand. She always felt safer with him.

"We're uncertain, a form of timer maybe or a sensory device, we've been taking them apart for examination, but in all honesty I can't find anything unusual. In fact the metal used to make them is the same as the metal on Space Shuttles" said Erika. As she said that Kira was in deep thought.

"What is it?" asked Lacus as they stopped.

"If these were similar to the pod that brought Shockwave, why did whatever was inside choose to just leave quickly?" said Kira, "Shockwave slaughtered a entire ORB fleet, But excluding the hangar door they didn't do anything to attack anyone. What if?"

"What if what Kira?" asked Lacus.

"Nothing, I'll talk about it later," said Kira. Lacus was still worried. A few minutes later the sound of a familiar voice called out to them.

"Lacus, Kira!" it was Meyrin Hawke with her sister Luna following behind her as she ran and hugged Lacus. Since the end of the war the Hawke sisters had moved to ORB. Luna was now a Mobile Suit pilot still using the Impulse Gundam and Meyrin was assigned to the Archangel.

"Its lovely to see you two again," said Lacus.

"Good to see you too, don't worry we've been informed of what happened. Impulse stands ready to help" said Luna as they walked on.

Meanwhile at sea a fleet of ZAFT submarines were participating in an investigation into finding Shockwave. There were six in total each with up to five Mobile Suits onboard. It had been quiet and with an hour to go everyone was glad to be returning to base. But as the clock turn to twelve the radar began beeping.

"Sir, unidentified objects appearing, its faint but getting stronger"

"Send a transmission out, find out what they are, its possible their just some whales" said the captain of one of the subs.

"No transmission back sir, I'll amplify the sound"

The captain listened, for a second he could not hear anything then heard something, it was the sound, of voices.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

"Sir the other 5 subs have reported hearing the same thing, also metal is being detected"

"Mobile Suits maybe? Alright launch our ASH units" ordered the captain, 30 ASH suits, ZAFTs aquatic units launched and went on ahead.

"I don't see anything sir, waters too deep and dark to see, switching to lights" one by one the ocean was filled with lights of Mobile suits as they searched for the unknown objects. It was so dark every pilot could only see the spotlights from the other ASH units.

"Well I don't see anything, unit 6 anything?" asked one pilot, nothing, not a single response.

"Unit six respond? Ken are you there?" asked the pilot again, a few feet away from his position another MS light went out, followed by another, and then another.

"What's going on?" shouted one sub captain as the red alert went, the rapid vanishing of mobile suits was starting to get everyone freaked out.

"35% of the MS troops have already gone and climbing"

"Sir, we've just lost contact with one of the subs, no wait now two"

"56% of MS forces gone, we cannot find anything on the radar sir"

"Fire torpedoes, send a SOS, alert them we are under attack…"

**24 hours later**

"Yesterday a routine patrol turned into a investigation when a ZAFT submarine force was found early this morning in pieces, there we no survivors," said a newswoman in ORB. The images showed ZAFT Battleships using cranes to bring up remains of Submarines and Mobile Suits.

"That's horrible, who would butcher them like that?" asked Meyrin as she and Luna sat in their apartment.

"I don't know," said Luna with a serious expression. She at once grabbed the phone and dialled a number, she waited as it rang, and after a Minute she put the phone.

"Dammit Shinn what's wrong with you?" she whispered.

"First an unknown vessel, then this Shockwave and now disappearing submarines" said Mu as he and the others sat in the main council room discussing what had happened.

"Well I think we've gathered their related, the main question is how did they get from the island they landed at to the area the attack occurred in such short time?" said Kira looking over a map. The Sub attack zone was at least 100 miles from where Shockwave had landed.

"That's not all" said Waltfeld and gave them all a dossier on the subs, "those submarines had a nuclear generator on each"

"But if they were carrying generators wouldn't they have let off some nuclear energy?" asked Murrue.

"That's exactly my point, it was as if the energy was sucked dry" said Waltfeld.

"What does that mean?" asked Cagali.

"It fed on the energy, it needs fuel and energy to live" said Kira.

"Then its agreed, Shockwave is a threat" said Cagali as she stood up, "I will need to talk with ZAFT but it is clear we…."

The whole room and building shook with the force of an explosion occurring near the Main City. Lacus fell to the floor and Kira at once caught her and helped her up. The group ran to the main command centre for the ORB military. Already soldiers were giving out orders while on screen Murasames and M1s were being launched to defend the city and Ongoro and ORB vessels were launching.

"Status" ordered Cagali.

"Unknown enemy fire coming from the ocean, the evacuation order has been announced"

"Lady Cagali, Red Frame is already assisting with the evacuation"

"I was wondering why he was absent from the meeting" smirked Murrue. Kira then turned to Waltfeld and Mu who nodded, he then turned to Murrue.

"Take care of Lacus, send a order for Archangel's crew to be standby for launch" he said, Murrue nodded, Tori then jumped onto Lacus' shoulder.

"Kira no" said Lacus as she grabbed his arm with both hands. Kira placed his own hand on her cheek and brushed her hair.

"I'll be back, I have to help defend everyone" he said, Lacus then let her grip loosen.

"Be careful," said Murrue as Mu followed Kira, Mu turned back and kissed on the cheek.

"What Kira said," he said with a wink. The two entered an elevator followed by Waltfeld.

"Have a Italian brew ready for when I get back" he joked as the elevator closed.

"Their confident" chuckled Murrue, Cagali nodded while Lacus still was worried.

"My Lady, message from PLANT…their sending reinforcements?".

"ZAFTS coming to help?" said Cagali in surprise.

In the main city the civilians were being led to the shelters. Red Frame helped by carrying the sick and injured before soldiers helped them in.

"That's the last of them," said a M1 pilot.

"Keep your eyes peeled and…" began Lowe when from the nearby beach a number of shots were being fired. From the water a Tank with a cream and purple colour scheme emerged.

"Pull back!" ordered Lowe as Red Frame held its shield and beam rifle, "this ones mine"

"Enemy attack from the ground, Red Frame preparing to fight. Wait…enemy attack from the sky!" shouted a Murasame pilot, From the clouds four different types of battle jets flew down and opened fire taking down three Murasames. Two were fighter plans one with a blue and purple colour scheme the other with Black and Purple. The other looked more like a space shuttle and the other a carrier jet. Whilst the shuttle and jet headed to ORB the two Fighters launched a missile attack on several fleet vessels before rejoining their allies.

"Open fire!" shouted a M1 squad leader as they fired on the fighters from the ground. Suddenly one of them was grabbed from behind and an electric current destroyed it along with the others.

"Don't you know you should always have some watch you back, back" said one of three robotic Insects. They were Shrapnel, Bombshell and Kickback, The Insecticons and at once they began their attack. Another Murasame squad attacked the two twinjets transforming to their Mobile Suit modes and fired a barrage of missiles.

"Time to take this to the next level don't you think Skywarp?" asked the blue jet.

"What a good idea Thundercracker" sniggered the black jet as both transformed to reveal their robot bodies, both of which looked similar.

"They are like Murasames," shouted a pilot, the two robots raised their arms and aimed their guns which were connected to the arms and opened fire taking out the squad.

"So there are more then Shockwave." said Cagali, her hands almost sweating with fear.

"Alright creep lets go!" shouted Lowe as Red Frame opened fire on the Tank, but with a flash the Tank changed into a fighter and took to the skies firing on Red Frame. Red Frame raised its shield to block but the explosion tore the shield apart and made Red Frame hit the ground and loose its beam rifle. Lowe took a hit to the chest but was still okay.

"You think Red Frame is that easy to beat," Lowe chuckled as Red Frame rose. The Fighter was coming in for another attack, this time up close and personal.

"TRY THIS!"

Red Frame drew its blade the Gerbera Straight and took a swipe at the fighter taking out one of its wings, the fighter crashed in the sand and Red Frame turned to look at the damage. The fighter began to change again and this time rose to its feet revealing a robot with body parts that were part tank, part fighter. Turning it stared at Red Frame with a sword, which was ruby red and sharp in its hand.

"My name is Blitzwing," said the robot, "and you are finished". Starting up its rockets Blitzwing took a swipe at Red Frame, which blocked just in time.

In Ongoro another squad was ready to launch, the first one out was the Core Splendour.

"Cord Splendour ready to depart, prepare the main body and legs to follow. Have the Impulse Flight Pack to follow," said Meyrin over the radios. Luna prepared the launch as the fighter was raised up and looked out at the launch run that had opened to the battle zone.

"You're all clear, be careful sis," said Meyrin.

"I'll be fine, Lunamaria Hawke, Core Splendour, GO" shouted Luna, the Fighter launched, a few seconds later the legs, then the body and finally the Weapons pack. Once above the battlegrounds the Fighter changed into its second form as it connected with the legs, the body landed on top revealing the Gundam. As the flight pack linked, the body changed from grey to blue and white, its shield opened and it held its Beam Rifle.

"Impulse Gundam, Ready for action" said Luna as Impulse flew down to the battle.

"Akatsuki Gundam, Flight weapons pack has been equipped, your ready to launch". The Golden Gundam of ORB was next.

"Mu La Flaga, Akatsuki Gundam, LAUNCHING" shouted Mu and he joined the battle. The last one to launch in its secondary Mobile Suit mode as a hound and with phase shift armour of light orange was Gaia Gundam.

"Andrew Waltfeld, Gaia, GOING OUT" shouted Waltfeld. While Akatsuki took to the sky Gaia charged down the streets of the central city.

"The space shuttle looking one is heading over the city," said Waltfeld.

"Not a problem" said Mu, Akatsuki aimed its side beam blasters and fired two straight lines of beam energy. The shuttle at once moved to dodge the attack.

"Looks like we got a trouble maker" it said, "okay all passengers please depart". Its side door opened and what appeared to be a giant cassette recorder began to descend.

"What their gonna play music to kill us?" asked Waltfeld confused. As it fell the cassette player began to transform revealing it true identity. It landed and looked at Gaia holding in its hand a white with a hint of grey handgun with what looked like a small missile launcher on its shoulder.

"What do they call you then?" asked Waltfeld ready to attack.

"Designation, Soundwave," said the machine in a deep, cold and sinister voice.

"Yeah well my names the Desert Tiger, and you are trespassing on ORB ground" said Waltfeld.

Gaia fired its beam rifle. Soundwave jumped to the side and began firing large beam shots from the shoulder cannon, which caused small explosions. Gaia sprinted at full speed in a circle to dodge the shots before charging fiercely at Soundwave, knocking into his chest. But Soundwave took flight and fired rifle. Gaia transformed into its Gundam mode and fire back.

"Your chances of success are one in 9.9 million," said Soundwave as he landed again.

"You and what army?" asked Waltfeld. Soundwave pressed a button on his shoulder which the tape player part of his chest.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat, Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, eject" and at that command six cassettes launched from him each transforming into a new robot. Two were similar to the others, one with a purple colour scheme the other black. A Jet Black Puma, a Dark Purple bat, and finally two hawks, both with black heads, necks, claws and wings with twin guns on their backs but one had a red chest the other yellow.

"He means this kinda army Earthslug," chuckled Rumble.

Meanwhile Red Frame parried another attack by Blitzwing but the robots sheer force was knocking the Gundam back.

"What is this thing made of?" said Lowe as Blitzwing attacked again.

"This can't be helped," thought Lowe as Red Frame quickly launched before Blitzwing could land a hit. Red Frame made quickly for the main city to join the others.

"Get back here," shouted Blitzwing.

"Make me" replied Lowe. Blitzwing growled and quickly followed Red Frame.

In the skies the Jumbo Jet and Space shuttle were engaged in a firefight with Akatsuki and Impulse.

"Their fast for something their sizes" said Luna.

"Lure them near the water, we can shoot them easier" said Mu as Akatsuki fired its side beam guns at the two who dodged it at once.

Impulse began to follow Akatsuki towards the water, firing its beam rifle in a bid to tempt the machines. However they did not follow.

"Why aren't they following? Unless…" began Mu when the water exploded and a giant hand reached out to grab him. Akatsuki pulled back closely followed by Impulse.

"What the hell is that?" shouted Cagali as she watched form the command centre. But did not get a report or an answer.

Everyone on ORB looked in horror. Rising from the waters a giant machine appeared, it had a yellow and purple colour scheme and its body seemed to consist of pieces from machines used in construction. The massive tidal wave it caused sent ORB ships all over the place like toy boats. Water flooded forests and beaches but luckily barely hit the city.

"Prepare for extermination at the hands of Devastator" it boomed.

"Lady Cagali, your orders?" asked one ORB soldier, however Cagali stood on the spot, frozen in terror.

"Cagali" said Lacus "Kira be careful" she thought. Lowe had landed and joined Waltfeld who was also joined by Mu and Luna.

"This is not good," said Lowe as Blitzwing joined Soundwave, the Cassette Robots, Skywarp and Thundercracker, Insecticons and the other two fighter machines that became robots known as Octane and Astrotrain with Devastator behind.

"It's over, surrender and offer your services to us" said Soundwave.

Lowe looked to the ground, he saw a gun lying on the ground. Soundwave had it somehow magnetised to his side during the fight with Gaia but it had come loose in the ensuring battle.

"Sure I'll join you," said Lowe, Red Frame hit the ground and using a free hand grabbed the gun aimed it at Devastator.

"When Pigs fly!" he shouted as Red Frame rose and pulled the trigger. Luna had noticed something however, each of these enemy units had a purple head style faction logo, the gun had the same.

"No wait!" he shouted

As Lowe pulled the trigger a dangerous electric force hit Red Frame's body making it release the gun and sent it flying into a nearby building. Red Frame was smoking from the force of the attack, Luna in Impulse at once ran to help. Lowe was alive but a bit dazed.

"That pack a punch," he joked.

"And it its about to get worse" a voice called out and in front of them all the gun rose to the air and seemed to grow bigger and transform. The being aimed its cannon, which was fused to its arm at the group.

"You humans put up a fight but you are no match against us, the Decepticons"

"And you are?" said Mu sounding brave but like everyone else was a bit scared.

"I am the ruler of all living things, the one who decides your planets fate. I am the Dominator, I am the Destroyer, I am Megatron!"

Meanwhile in a house just over looking the ocean a man sat looking at the sun starting to fall asleep. Suddenly he heard the sounds of giant footsteps getting closer.

"Are those Mobile Suits?" he asked not caring, he looked up and fell off his chair in shock, his eyes widened a figure looked down at him. At once it kneeled down.

"Um excuse me, sorry for interrupting you but do you know the way to ORB?"

"Ye…yeah, just go forward across the ocean, ORB is about 30 miles away" said the man.

"Thanks, have a good day sir,"

"Well?"

"30 miles that way chief, looks like we got some flying to do"

"Okay, good work"

"Its what I do"

"Okay Autobots, to the air"

"Is their something wrong dear?" asked the mans wife.

"No it's just the pilots of the mobile suits that just came past must really like customisation, I mean did you see the horns on that yellow thing?"

_To be Continued_


	4. The call for help is answered

"Megatron?" asked Waltfeld.

"That is correct, I'm surprised we have been forgotten Decepticons," said Megatron standing in front of his squad who were chuckling.

"What are you talking about? Who the hell do you think you are?" said Lowe as Red Frame still damaged with burnt marks rose to its feet slowly.

"You dare speak to Megatron that way?" boomed Devastator.

"Hold" said Megatron and sniggered. "It seems technology and energy has increased a lot since we were last here"

"Last here?" said Murrue confused, "what does he mean?"

"I don't know, but he must be stopped" said Cagali as she slowly regained her resolve and focus, at that moment Akatsuki, Gaia, Red Frame and Impulse aimed their rifles and were joined by every Murasame and M1.

"This the neutral land of ORB, we will never surrender to the likes of you, leave now if you value your lives" said Luna. Megatron stood then burst out laughing.

"You dare challenge the Decepticons, fine, I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON" he shouted and charged forward.

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled Cagali, the Gundams did so at once. Megatron charged forward, the shots bouncing off his body. Aiming his cannon he fired a shot which send a large ball of energy which exploded knocking everyone off their feet.

"Bastard" yelled Lowe as Red Frame launched its Flight pack off its back so it flew at Megatron. Megatron caught it and Impulse fired at the pack, it exploded but Megatron was still standing in the same pose he had when he caught the pack. Looking up he fired again. Red Frame threw its own rifle so it took the force of the hit. As the explosion occurred Red Frame leapt into the air and drew its sword coming down on Megatron.

"FALL!" yelled Lowe as the blade came down, however Megatron raised his hand and grasped the sword. Smirking he kicked Red Frame in the legs, disabling them, Red Frame hit the ground with a mighty crash.

"Dammit, I can't move," said Lowe.

"Why you" snarled Luna as she charged forward, Impulse fired straight at Megatron with a Beam Sabre drawn. Gaia at once followed and Akatsuki was next. Megatron just seemed to stand still as Impulse came down with its sabre however the energy off the beam did not even dent him.

"Just die Dammit," shouted Luna as she was getting more annoyed. Impulse fired three shots directly at Megatron's chest but these didn't even hurt him. Without even showing any emotion Megatron raised his arm and slapped Impulse across the face sending it crashing through seven buildings.

"LUNA!" shouted Meyrin, as Impulse lay covered in dust and pieces of debris.

"Relax sis, I'll live, but my main camera has been damaged, its only working at 50%" said Luna.

"Lets see how you match against the strength of a Tiger" shouted Waltfeld, in MA mode Gaia pounced on Megatron trying to push him over.

"Your nothing but a untamed version of Ravage" said Megatron as he picked up Gaia, "now do your master a favour and sit". With that the tyrant sent Gaia straight into the ground and turned his back on it. Gaia was not out yet as it transformed to MS mode and grabbed Megatron from behind.

"MU NOW!" shouted Waltfeld, Akatsuki fired its side cannons and the beam shots hit Megatron's chest directly but they seemed to bounce back at Akatsuki.

"Survive that!" shouted Megatron.

"Sorry, it belongs to you," shouted Mu as the Akatsuki's special coating deflected the shot back again at Megatron. However Megatron spun round and the arm of Gaia took the force of the explosion and falling to the ground.

"Waltfeld are you alright?" shouted Mu when he saw Megatron come at him, but the machines hand had changed into a sort of beam version of a spiked ball and chain.

"Try blocking this" laughed Megatron and swung his weapon, the force of the hit damaged Akatsuki's face and sent it head first into the ground.

"Our top pilots, defeated" said Cagali when she heard the M1 and Murasame pilots shout, "LONG LIVE ORB" and opened fire.

"DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" yelled Megatron as the squad charged.

"Lady Cagali, 10 MS pods are descending, and a Mobile Suit is heading from the south side. Wait there is a suit of the same energy pattern descending too" shouted one soldier.

Devastator charged towards the Cliffside where several M1s were firing like mad. The giant lunged but from the south two beam shots hit its arm forcing it back. Then from behind a pair of beam boomerangs struck the back of its head.

"Who dares?" he boomed, the Decepticons stopped and looked around. Above them two figures hovered above them. One had descended from the sky. Strike Freedom and Infinitive Justice had joined the battle.

"General Yamato and Lt Zala!" shouted a Murasame pilot as a number of pilots cheered. Strike Freedom turned.

"Get Akatsuki, Impulse, Gaia and Red Frame out of here" ordered Kira.

"Yes sir at once" said the pilot as a few ORB suits moved quickly and carried the wounded away.

"Kira, Athrun, be careful," said Waltfeld.

"So two more fools to think they can challenge us. And who do I owe the pleasure of killing?" asked Megatron.

"No one dies today," said Kira as the two Gundams landed, "I am Kira Yamato, pilot of the Strike Freedom"

"And I am Athrun Zala, pilot of the Infinitive Justice, we say this to you now, leave ORB and this planet at once" ordered Athrun. Megatron stood and look at the two then began to laugh.

"So you're the two Pilots Shockwave told me about," he said.

"They are meant to be the strongest machines, machines," said Shrapnel.

"What about these guys?" asked Athrun as Justice pointed up. The Decepticons looked up to see MS pods falling from the sky, one by one they opened and out poured Ginns, BuCUES, Goufs and Zakus all armed and ready. They positioned themselves on the beach so the Decepticons were caught in a pincer attack. The final pod opened and two ZAFT suits landed in front, they were two suits built by the EA and then found by ZAFT. The new improved units, Blu Duel and Verde Buster.

"So these Decepticons? They look like bad fancy dress costumes" joked Dearka.

"Even so be on your guard, you just got Buster back," said Yzak.

"HA, is that all you have? What good can your weapons do to us. Decepticons, melt them down" shouted Megatron and fired at Freedom and Justice who took to the sky and opened fire back. The ORB and ZAFT units opened fire; Devastator and the Triple Changers attacked the ORB side while the rest took on ZAFT.

"TRY THIS," yelled Megatron firing a shot at Freedom. Freedom activated its beam shield and blocked the attack and then opened fire with its beam rifles. Justice took this chance and launched an attack with a kick with its beam blade feet. Megatron blocked and pushed Justice aside and went for Freedom.

"Not bad, but it'll take more then that" said Athrun as he followed Megatron. Freedom dodged Megatron's attacks and fired back but the beams were having no effect. Justice opened fire with its rifle as well but Megatron continued to attack.

"He's even stronger then a Destroy Gundam" said Athrun.

"We have to keep trying, Dearka how are things for you?" asked Kira on the comm link.

"Sorta good, and sorta bad, we're holding them off but our shots don't seem to kill them" said Dearka, Verde Buster continued to open fire as the Deceptions continued to move.

"Lets see these newcomers stop my seeker missiles" laughed Thundercracker.

"Count me in" chuckled Skywarp. The two swooped down and fired a pair of missiles each.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Yzak, Blu Duel aimed its two beam rifles and opened fire. The missiles were shot down easily, Skywarp and Thundercracker flew over Blu Duel. Throwing one of the rifles into the air Blu Duel pulled out its newest weapons. Magnetic Explosive devices and threw all three at the jets. Two caught Skywarp's wings while one got the back of Thundercracker. The devices exploded sending both jets to the ground and making them transform. Blu Duel then caught its beam rifle.

"You little punk" snarled Thundercracker then turned to Skywarp who nodded.

"Oh no you don't" shouted Yzak as Blu Duel fired at Skywarp who suddenly vanished.

"Mirage Field?" said Yzak when suddenly Blu was grabbed from behind.

"No, teleport" sniggered Skywarp. Thundercracker ran in and threw several punches and Blu Duel knocking Yzak about a little too. From behind Skywarp a BuCUE squad moved in.

"Protect the Vice Chairman," shouted one soldier.

"You want him, HERE," shouted Skywarp as threw Blu Duel at the BuCUES knocking over two on impact. The other four moved in and opened fire on the two machines. One ignited its beam sabres and went for a head on attack. However Skywarp once again had moved in the blink of an eye and taken Thundercracker with him and the two opened fire destroying the BuCUES.

"These machines, they fight like demons" gasped Yzak.

"You're telling me," shouted Dearka as Ravage grabbed onto Verde Buster's arm and began trying to tear it off with its jaws. Also Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak were clawing at the shoulders and Ratbat at the back. Rumble, Frenzy, Soundwave and the Insecticons were already pushing ZAFT back while Devastator and the Triple Changers were taking care of the ORB forces with ease.

Lowe, Waltfeld, Luna and Mu had joined Cagali, Murrue and Lacus in the main command post.

"Damn, even with Freedom and Justice here these things seem to be two steps ahead of us" snarled Lowe.

"At this rate we'll be finished in ten minutes," said Mu. Cagali sat, her fists clenched in anger.

"No" she said, Lacus held her hand.

"If we had technology like theirs we'd have a chance," said Meyrin.

Megatron was still firing like crazy as Freedom and Justice found themselves having trouble fighting him.

"This guys nuts," said Athrun.

"But he's skilled, Athrun try that manoeuvre I mentioned" shouted Kira.

"Right" said Athrun.

"Is this all you got, pathetic" laughed Megatron as he landed on a nearby hill. Freedom pulled back while Justice moved in and fired its beam fire. Megatron dodged the attack but Justice threw its beam boomerang in the direction Megatron went. The blade began to spin into the tyrant's chest but was not cutting into him. Justice flew over Megatron and with all its strength used one of its feet with the beam sword blade in it to send Megatron flying into a nearby ruined building.

"KIRA NOW!" shouted Athrun. Kira activated the targeting system and five seconds flat Freedom opened fire with all its weapons continuously at the building. Explosions, smoke and fire erupted for a whole minute. Freedom then stopped and waited for the dust to clear. Debris lay everywhere. Slowly Freedom landed near the remains and looked down.

"Anything?" asked Athrun.

"Negative, there's no way he can survive a barrage like that at…ACK!" shouted Kira as Megatron rose and grabbed Freedom by the neck. Justice moved in but with insane laughing Megatron threw Freedom straight into Justice and the two suits were sent flying into the hill nearby and hit the ground.

"Kira!" shouted Lacus.

"Athrun!" shouted Cagali. Both pilots groaned from the impact and as they rose Megatron stood, his cannon aimed and ready.

"Nice try, but no one can kill Megatron" he chuckled.

Three Murasames dived in on Devastator and fired its missiles. But still Devastator like the other Decepticons was not effected. Looking below him he saw a small group of Mobile Suit pilots escape from their damaged machines. The pilots looked up in horror at the giant.

"Eww, I hate bugs" chuckled Devastator as he raised his foot. The pilots waited for death to come to them but instead heard more missiles fire and watched Devastator get knocked back by the attack.

"Unknown fighter jets coming in, five in total" shouted one soldier. Cagali and the others looked, even the Decepticons stopped and looked. Above the battlefield five jets flew past and began opening fire on Devastator, they were the same size as Thundercracker and Skywarp were.

"No" said Megatron forgetting about Freedom and Justice as he watched. Devastator attempted to swat the planes looking stressed as he tried to.

"Looks like we've got him hot under the collar" said one of the jets to the one who looked like the leader.

"Then its time we gave him a headache to go with it, Aerialbots, merge to become Superion!" shouted the leader. One by one the planes began transforming. The Leader suddenly became a body with a head and the planes came together to form arms and hands, legs and feet. The giant robot landed with a thud behind the ORB units.

"Didn't we warn you we don't want you in these parts anymore?" asked the giant.

"GRRR CRUSH SUPERION" yelled Devastator as he charged as Superion. Superion dodged and threw a mighty punch at Devastator sending him into the ocean after he flew over almost everyone's heads. A small tidal wave occurred, Devastator got back on his feet but Superion flew down and attacked sending Devastator further out to sea. He had also kicked water back at the other wave to counter it.

"No" said Megatron again his voice rising.

"More of them" said Cagali in shock.

"But it's helping us" said Waltfeld.

"Lady Cagali, five more have been detected on the roads heading for the remaining three Decepticons battling ORB troops" said Meyrin.

"Kira and Athrun?" asked Lacus.

"Megatron has still not moved, though he looks pretty pissed," said one soldier.

The triple changers had a M1 squad pinned down when the sound of tyres breaking behind them grabbed their attention. Turning they saw a yellow Vauxwagon beetle which transformed into a small robot with horns.

"HA look at this boys it's the little bug" said Blitzwing.

"Go on Astrotrain, go show them what happens to little bugs" said Octane, the small robot stood and stared. Astrotrain rose with a smile and clenched his fists.

"Yeah I'm a bug," said the robot when from behind him he drew a hand gun which was generating a lot of energy, "with a sting". He fired the shot and Astrotrain was sent flying backwards and crashing into a wall.

"That's why they call me Bumblebee". From behind Bumblebee two more cars appeared. One was a white racing car the other a sports car with a red and yellow paint job with a flame emblem on its front. The two transformed and aimed its guns.

"Oh no not you two as well" said Octane as Astrotrain got up with a burnt mark on his chest.

"That's right cats, Jazz is back in town" said the white robot.

"And Hot Rod is still going strong" said the red robot.

"Well come on guys, lets remember the old days" said Bumblebee as the three opened fire.

"Your right there little Buddy!" two more appeared, one was a police car the other a form of camper van in a sense who transformed. As the Police Robot opened fire the other got up close and personal by smacking Octane in the face.

"You enjoyed a little too much didn't you Ironhide?" asked the Police Bot.

"Won't lie Prowl, I've missed doing that" said Ironhide.

"No, its not possible" growled Megatron as his fists were clenching hard.

"It can't be them, the scanners didn't say they were here, here" said Shrapnel.

"Analyse complete, identifications 100%" said Soundwave.

"You better believe it", the Decepticons on the beach turned in horror, five more robots, who stood bigger then them looked down from a small hill with the taste for destruction in their eyes.

"Oh no, not you, not now" said Rumble in horror.

"Yes us, yes now, Dinobots TRANSFORM!" yelled the leader. One by one the five leapt from the hill onto the beach. To everyone's amazement they began turning into dinosaurs. A T-Rex, a Stegosaurus, a Pterodactyl, a Triceratops, and a Diplodocus.

"Robot Dinosaurs? Now this is getting weird," said Dearka.

"GET BACK, back!" yelled Shrapnel as he fired electricity at the T-Rex, but the blasts seem to not effect it.

"He he, that tickles" said the T-Rex. Shrapnel transformed and attacked again but the T-Rex was still not effected as it kicked Shrapnel out of the way. Thundercracker and Skywarp quickly took the air again even though they were damaged but found themselves being shot down again by the Pterodactyl. Kickback and Bombshell found they were having trouble with the Diplodocus as it knocked them down with its mighty tail. While the Cassette robots tried their best to take down the Stegosaurus Soundwave found himself tackled to the ground by the Triceratops.

"No, this is impossible, WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST DIE!" yelled Megatron as he spun round and aimed his cannon at Superion's back. Suddenly from behind him the sound of a horn could be heard, Kira and Athrun looked to see a huge red truck with a grey trailer behind it heading straight for Megatron. Megatron seemed to be frozen to the spot.

"YOU! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THIS WAS YOUR DOING!" he boomed as he aimed his cannon and kept firing. The truck seemed unfazed as it made a beeline and rammed right into Megatron sending him flying into another building. Debris and scaffolding buried the tyrant.

Freedom and Justice rose and looked at the damaged building, their pilots as confused and amazed as everyone else.

"Are you two okay?" a voice spoke from behind them. Kira and Athrun looked around then stared at the truck. Disconnecting from the trailer the Truck transformed. And before the two Gundam pilots stood another robot, red and white body, blue feet, legs and hands with a blue head and a visor for a mouth with sapphire eyes. His chest was the windows of the truck and he held in his hand a powerful looking gun in his hand.

"Are you…here to help?" asked Kira, the robot turned.

"Yes" he said, suddenly the debris exploded and Megatron screamed with anger and stepped out staring at the newcomer.

"Both of you get back, he's mine," said the Robot, stilling watching two Kira and Athrun flew back from the two. Megatron was gritting his teeth in anger, his red eyes were almost glowing like hellfire.

"You!" he yelled.

"Yes Megatron, me" said the Robot, "as long as you still live I Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots will always be there to stop you"

"Optimus…Prime?" said Kira confused.

"Autobots?" Athrun said.

"One Robot Race, two armies?" said Yzak, not a single ZAFT or ORB mobile suit moved and watched as the two sides locked in combat.

"What is going?" asked Cagali.

"I don't know" Lacus nearly whispered.

"I should have known you wouldn't leave this planet unguarded. But I am surprised you left more then just the Dinobots here Prime" snarled Megatron.

"And like before, you will not harm this beautiful planet" said Prime. With a battlecry Megatron ran at Prime, his fists clenched, Prime did the same, the two ran at each other their weapons aimed at the others faces.

_To be continued_


	5. The flame is Reignited

"The Civilians are safe, the effects of the battle have not hit shelters" reported a soldier who was inside the shelters with the civilians.

"That's probably because the two biggest machines are in the ocean away from the city," said Mu.

"Now comes the big question" said Lacus, "how long till the battle stops?"

With one mighty strike Optimus Prime struck Megatron with a powerful uppercut but the Decepticon leader was not out as he then grabbed Prime by the neck and threw him into some debris.

"Do you really think it'll be like before? This is a new Century Prime, a new world where we have been forgotten!" shouted Megatron as he took to the air and began to come down like a tonne of lead bricks with his feet first.

Prime moved fast and from the debris grabbed a steel girder, holding it both hands he swung it with great force. Megatron was caught by it and Prime used his strength to send him flying down a street and hitting the ground., taking the road with him. Megatron looked up fast as Prime threw the girder like a spear. Megatron aimed his cannon and fired, the energy blast destroyed the girder as the two met and went for Prime. Optimus dodged and the shot missed him, Freedom and Justice jumped out of the way as they watched the conflict. Prime drew his own gun and fired several rounds. Megatron was hit by two and dodged the other while firing back.

"This century or another, I will never stop defending this planet Megatron, I will not allow history to repeat" Optimus said back.

Getting over the shock the ORB and ZAFT forces once again resumed battling the Decepticons. Cagali ordered that for now the Autobots be designated as allies until the battle was over.

"Rumble, Frenzy, ground shaker" ordered Soundwave.

"Thought you'd never ask" sniggered Rumble and Frenzy, suddenly their arms transformed into pile drivers. They lowered their bodies and from the bottom of the devices began hammering into the ground causing an earthquake to occur. Mobile suits were knocked off their feet but from the sky the Pterodactyl dived in and grabbed the two with its claws.

"Hey put us down," shouted Rumble.

"Oh okay, YO SNARL" the flying Dino yelled to the Stegosaurus.

"Batter Up Swoop" shouted Snarl.

"No wait changed ours MINDS!" yelled Frenzy as Swoop let them loose. Snarl swung his tail sending the two machines flying into a wall.

"Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Ravage, assist Rumble and Frenzy" ordered Soundwave however the charging force of the Triceratops known as Slag had knocked down his other cassettes. Thundercracker and Skywarp were being held by Sludge the Diplodocus. Soundwave was about to attack when the T-Rex rammed into his back.

"Me Grimlock missed munching Decepticon metal" it boomed.

"Megatron, unexpected Autobot arrival has resulted in energy levels depleting, we must withdraw" Soundwave contacted his leader.

"No, I will not surrender so easily," shouted Megatron as he grappled with Optimus.

"You never did learn did you Megatron? We never give up, we fight till the end and we will always be greater then you" said Prime.

"Never, I will not give up so easily, Devastator, Triple Changers, take them down" ordered Megatron. However Megatron looked to see ORB, ZAFT and Autobot fire forcing his warriors to flee.

"We weren't expecting this, best regroup back at base" said Astrotrain as he transformed into his shuttle mode and opened his door. Devastator disconnected into 6 separate robots known as Constructacons and with the others climbed onboard.

"Get back here deserters!" yelled Megatron as Astrotrain took off. However this distraction gave Prime the chance he needed and swung his foe into the air. Astrotrain flew over and Octane caught Megatron and pulled him in.

"This isn't over Optimus Prime, I will be back" shouted Megatron as the Decepticons left.

Within minutes clean up duty had begun as the wounded were seen too. The Autobots stood on ORB beaches with Mobile Suits aiming their guns at them.

"So what do we do?" asked Silverbolt, leader of the Aerialbots.

"Surrender, we must prove we're friendly. Lay down your arms" ordered Prime. One by one the group put their guns down.

"What do we do?" asked Mu in Akatsuki, Cagali had ordered everyone to remain on alert and fire on her order if need be.

"Wait, Cagali, I'll handle this" said Kira. Cagali seemed to not trust the Autobots but she trusted Kira.

"Okay" she said. Strike Freedom stepped forward then Kira got out. Athrun, Cagali and Lacus watched in worry. By himself Kira walked onto the beach and walked towards the Autobots. After a minute Prime stepped forward, a few suits aimed their guns but Yzak ordered them to not move.

Prime and Kira stood face to face, Kira looked up at the giant and then stretched his hand out.

"I am Kira Yamato, Commander of the ORB military forces and brother of its leader Cagali Yula Attha, welcome to Earth" he said. Everyone watched, Prime knelt down so his hand could touch Kira's.

"And I am Optimus Prime of the Autobots, thank you Kira for your welcome"

The next second everyone was excited about the newcomers. While Prime and the Dinobots met with Cagali, Kira and the others the rest of the Autobots met with the civilians.

"Well they seem to like us, glad we weren't chained up," said Jazz.

"Yeah but I'm getting bored doing this," said Hot Rod as he transformed for the 60th time for everyone.

Inside a hangar big enough to fit the guests Prime explained everything.

"As you can see Prime Minister we are not of your world. We are Autobots, defenders of peace and justice in the universe. We are also known as Cybertronians"

"Cybertronian, Shockwave said he was of the same race," said Cagali.

"Indeed he would, both the Decepticons and Autobots are from a planet known as Cybertron" said Prime.

"Another planet, so there is life out there," said Athrun in amazement.

"Our world is a world of metal, we are living machines with technology far more advanced then what this one had when we first came" said Prime.

"First came?" asked Mu.

"Yes," said Optimus, his eyes suddenly glowed as it projected images onto a nearby screen, the first showing a planet made of metal before showing images to explain his story.

"Our planet was once a powerful Empire, Peaceful and Just, we have existed before the dawn of your planet, before mammals even walked. How is still a mystery, but for a time we lived in harmony. However like all great nations, it was not perfect. Cybertron had corruption within it, both from those who were elected to lead its politics and those who desired a need to fight. From all of this there was one who rose above them all, through tyranny he sought to create a new utopia under his mighty fist. Conquest, destruction, death of our planets old ways. That was how Megatron became the leader he is now. His army is the Decepticons and they spread across the planet like a wild fire. Nothing was safe and so thus civil war began, those of us who chose to stand up and fight against this chaos became known as the Autobots, defenders of Cybertron and its history. From the fires of war I was chosen to be leader and since then I have clashed with Megatron more times then I can remember"

"How did you end up on Earth?" asked Athrun.

"Over time the war effected Cybertron heavily and so thus it was forced to be shut down. We decided to take to the stars in hopes of finding new elements to forge Energon, our basic fuel. I took a handful of my finest troops and headed into space. But Megatron gave chase and with his own militia boarded our vessel, the Ark. During the ensuring fight we were pulled into Earth's Atmosphere and crashed landed into a volcano. There were slept in a stasis lock, damaged but alive, and we stayed there for over 4 million years. Until in 1986, a eruption from the volcano reactivated our ships repair systems"

" Wait hold on, 1986? You guys were reactivated in the 20th century?" said Kira in amazement.

"Yes, but our ship repaired both sides, Megatron once again began his quest for power. He built bases on Earth using a special space bridge network between Cybertron and Earth from his own ship, the Nemesis Mark II. However the Autobots united with Earth's Governments and we too created bases here. In 2005 the war ended and we were victorious. However 5 years later the Decepticons returned and the war began again. 50 years later our Autobot/Human alliance again brought victory and drove the Decepticons back. But I knew this would not be the end, so I ordered all but a hand picked group to return to Cybertron and begin repairs in an attempt to restore our home. Most of us chose to go into stasis onboard the Ark. But at the first sign of a Decepticon threat our ships computer Teletran-1 would send a signal to launch five space pods to Earth from a secret launch spot outside of Earth Atmosphere. Undetected the pods would land its crew, The Dinobots would awaken and head to the Ark to reactivate me and the rest of the team"

"You've been asleep for years?" asked Athrun.

"Me Grimlock glad when Decepticons arrived" said Grimlock "although we had rude awakening by spiked hair boy"

Lowe looked at Grimlock then remembered.

"So that was you I saw, the red light were your eyes"

"You're a noisy alarm clock you know," said Slag.

"So Prime Minister Cagali, whatever decision you decide on us now we will accept, if you wish us gone we will leave. If you want us as prisoners we will go without a problem. It is your choice, but please be warned, Megatron will not show mercy to anyone in his way" said Optimus. Kira looked at Cagali, he could tell she was unsure, and the past events had shaken her a little.

"I would like to request you remain in ORB until a decision can be made," she said, Optimus nodded.

An hour later Cagali, Kira, Athrun, Lowe, Mu, Murrue, Lacus, Yzak, Dearka and Waltfeld sat in the council room. Athrun chose a seat further from Cagali. Neither had been left alone together since he and Kira had arrived.

"I'm unsure on the situation, at this moment in time I don't know who to trust" said Cagali and turned to Yzak. "How are your forces?"

"We had some losses but mostly casualties, all of which will make a breakthrough, we're moving the forces to ZAFT bases on Earth with 60 returning to space now" said Yzak. "I plan to return but I have asked Dearka to stay in ORB and keep me posted on the situation as it unfolds".

"In all honesty I trust these Autobots. They are the reason many of the pilots out here today are alive. We owe them one," said Dearka.

"Yes but this will mean we will have to postpone the treaty" said Mu.

"Until this threat is extinguished I am fine with it. Though chances are the Council is going to be in a uproar, Chairwoman Clyne, will you be able to return to PLANT soon?" said Yzak.

"Not yet, I feel I am needed here for now. But inform the council I will return for a urgent meeting ASAP" said Lacus, Yzak nodded.

"Kira, anything to add?" asked Cagali to Kira. Everyone looked at Kira as he rose up from his chair.

"I would like to request I meet with Optimus" he said.

"Why, WHY MUST HE ALWAYS GET IN MY WAY!" enraged by the battle Megatron had almost killed Constructacon leader Scrapper by throwing him all over the room.

"But Lord Megatron we had not anticipated the arrival of Superion, Devastator was taken off concentration" said Scrapper as Bonecrusher and Mixmaster helped him up.

"And what of my loyal elite Triple-Changers huh? Three Autobot cars and you still failed!" Megatron boomed.

"It was that music loving Jazz, his sonic blasts almost broke my lenses," said Astrotrain, the others agreed.

"And we had the problem of having to face those Dinobots, and you know how near to impossible it is to beat them?" said Frenzy.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, all I know is we have a spanner thrown into the moving cogs. I should have known Prime would do something like this" snarled Megatron as he paced around the base, the other Decepticons keeping their distance. Shockwave entered the room.

"I have received news from Central HQ, they have set up a temporal base of operations on Mars and are underway in preparing to dispatch troops" he reported.

"Good Shockwave, at least some of my Decepticons I can always count on" said Megatron, "status?"

"Our 2nd in Command also reports that repairs to Trypticon are underway," said Shockwave.

"Good, once completed send him here. We will have good use for him once again on Earth. We have already hit a large dip in the road already," said Megatron.

"Also with the test run a success I am happy to report the spacebridge between here and Mars will be at 100% efficiency within a few Earth hours" said Shockwave.

"Then contact that vein, gloating midget I call a Right Hand Man and order him to have the Stuntacons ready to depart" ordered Megatron.

"At once Lord Megatron" said Shockwave.

Back on PLANT in a small apartment Shinn opened the Door and threw his coat down. He just wanted to rest but he knew he couldn't yet. Turning on the lights he looked up at the door.

"How long have you been waiting?" he asked.

"Not long, only arrived about 5 minutes ago". Turning round Shinn came face to face with a figure about the same height as he was. He wore black, all black, black hat, blade shades, black coat, jeans, shoes, gloves and a black scarf around his face.

"Your always one for being on time Sratmersca" said Shin as he sat down on a chair opposite to his guest.

"Do you have it?" asked Sratmersca. Shinn didn't move at first, he just kept staring. Then he went into his pocket and took out a green floppy disc and placed it on the table.

"Do you have what I desire?" asked Shinn. Sratmersca nodded and from his own pocket he held up a two test tubes. One had two flakes of skin, the other a piece of blonde hair. Shinn stared at it, his hands seemed to clench more.

"How will you do it? Will it work? What about memories?" he asked all at once. Sratmersca took from his top pocket an another floppy disc, this one was pink.

"Luckily I managed to secure it, it has all the memories leading up to before that day, every piece of data, knowledge and character trait I could find is on it. It will be enough" he said as he placed all the items in his top pockets and the green floppy disc in his side pocket.

"So after you find it how will you be able to do what I asked?" asked Shinn. Sratmersca without saying a word revealed a gold chain around his neck and on it was a white ball. Shinn looked at it.

"This will make it all the worthwhile Shinn," he said as he got up to leave. "Once I find the location I'll contact you, remember to bring Destiny as well"

"You have my word, you've helped me a lot I am in your debt" said Shinn, as Sratmersca opened the door he stopped.

"That's what I like to hear, it won't take long to find either" and with that he left Shinn alone.

As rain began to pour a newspaper piece flew onto Sratmersca's leg as he picked it up. Already images of Megatron were front-page material. Sratmersca looked at it then crushed it in his hand.

"Have your fun Megatron, soon I will have my revenge"

_To be Continued_


	6. The Wheels begin to turn

"I was told you wished to meet me Kira?" asked Optimus, Kira was stood on the beach again when Prime arrived.

"I hope your being treated fairly," he said to Prime.

"They've offered us the hangars to stay in, the ORB public has given us quite a warm reception" said Prime as he knelt down and lay his hand out on the sand, "so you don't feel small".

Kira smiled and stepped onto the hand, Prime lifted him up and stopped so Kira could see his face but not so close the sound of Prime's voice destroyed his hearing.

"I have to apologise if Cagali seems a little cautious with you guys" said Kira.

"Its okay, the young girl called Meyrin explained everything to Ironhide while you were in that meeting. I understand Cagali is your sister," said Prime.

"Yeah, to think someone who was once a regular civilian is the brother of a leading politician," said Kira.

"So Kira, what is it you wanted to see me about?" asked Prime. Kira went silent then looked at Prime again.

"Megatron, how long have you and him…" he began.

"Since the very first day I took the mantle of Autobot leader. Like it is for many Autobots the Decepticons had caused me great pain. I became an Autobot soldier, in fact records say not a single Autobot, Soldier or Leader, who stood up to Megatron survived. Apparantly I was different. Time and time again we clashed in battle only to leave again almost in pieces. His hatred for me was fuelled even more when I took the mantle of Autobot Leader. Also known as the Title of Prime" Prime told him.

"And still you continue to fight, not able to escape each other, as if it was inevitable" said Kira, "that could have been me, with Rau?" he thought to himself. He then changed the subject.

"So your not the first to be known as Prime?" he asked.

"No, it is a mantle given one who can lead the Autobots and inspire hope to others. I was uneasy about it at first, but then I realised someone needed to make a stand and tell Megatron we would never surrender" explained Optimus.

"No wonder your men follow you'll so loyally," said Kira with a smile.

"Its getting Dark" said Prime as he put Kira down, "I'll give you a lift". Prime transformed and Kira stepped into the cab. With the sun setting they made for the city.

As night came the whole world fell silent as they slept. At the ZAFT base of Victoria a few soldiers and workers continued their watch and repairing their Mobile Suits. They had also taken in squads from the battle at ORB.

However no one expected them to be watched. One of the Guards decided to take a quick bathroom break, seeing this as the perfect opportunity Lazerbeak flew through a window and dropped a tape, which transformed into Ravage.

"Hurry, access their databanks" said Lazerbeak as he kept watched.

"Keep you wings on, this will be easy," said Ravage as the robotic feline's front right paw produced a cable, which connected to the computer. Within seconds Ravage had access to every piece of detail on Victoria. Just then a flushing sound could be heard. Ravage quickly disconnected the cable and transformed again, Lazerbeak caught him and took flight again.

"Hey, who knocked my coffee off the table?" asked the guard.

Six miles later the two cassettes met with Soundwave and Megatron. Ravage leapt into Soundwave's chest and fed the data to him while Lazerbeak perched on his leaders shoulder.

"The base has a guard perimeter consisting of Goufs and GuAIZ R units, various other ZAFT suits reside within it. Also a wide selection of powerful energy weapons" said Soundwave.

"Their heavily armed, luckily in a hours time the added muscle will arrive" said Megatron as they returned to base.

5 Hours Later

"Prime Minister, can we be 100 percent sure that these, Autobots can be trusted? They are of the same race as these invaders," said one reporter. The press conference had only gone on for five minutes but for Cagali it felt like a hour has passed with the attack of questions all over the place.

"Due to the fact the Autobots did assist in stopping the Decepticons they have been welcomed into ORB for now. However if they prove to be hostile we will take action, the security and safety of our people is what comes first," she said in response.

Watching from the sidelines while Waltfeld and Mu acted as bodyguards Kira and Athrun listened however were too much in thought over what happened.

"She doesn't trust them," said Kira.

"I know, but you said yourself that Prime seemed like a honest guy. So I have to take your word buddy. Plus we owe him one for helping us" said Athrun, they left and chose to take Athrun's car to go to Ongoro.

"Most of us seem to agree the Autobots are on our side. Its Cagali I am more worried about" said Athrun.

"Do you blame her, after what Shockwave did?" asked Kira.

"Yeah but how was she rescued? She said she heard a roar and…" began Athrun.

"Grimlock, when the Dinobots re-awakened they spotted the fight between the fleet and Shockwave and at once chose to join the fight" explained Kira.

"Cagali is still keeping them and the other Autobots on 24 hour watch though" said Athrun.

"Give it time, by tomorrow maybe she will change her mind" said Kira.

13 Hours later

"Warning, unidentified machines approaching the main gate from the North, all units prepare to attack" came the order. Every last Mobile Suit was dispatched at once, Ginns, GuAIZ Rs, Zakus prepared for attack on the ground with Tanks also ready as back up while Goufs and Dinns took to the skies.

"No visual sign sir, wait, yes I see something, I'm seeing 5 road vehicles heading this way. Four cars and one truck. And their speeding like crazy" said a Gouf Pilot. He was not bluffing either. Charging at the base seemingly unaffected by any rough terrain the said targets were getting closer.

"Firing a warning shot, use the new cannons" ordered the base commander. Two Zakus took to two of the specially made cannons situated around the base perimeter, which were designed as a first defence against attackers.

"Enemies in range, Fire" shouted one pilot, the two cannons fired a shell each which hit the ground close to the targets, a huge explosion occurred causing a wall of dust to appear.

"Positive on hit sir, they must be on their sides at least" said one pilot.

"Have some Dinns investigate" ordered the base commander, as ordered two Dinns went to inspect the site.

"Nothing, I don't see anything, the dusts clearing though, we should get a…" before the pilot could finish one of the cars leapt out of nowhere and rammed the Dinn, crushing the cockpit and destroying it. The second Dinn turned to fire but from the skies a beam shot destroyed him. Thundercracker and Skywarp swooped over as the black truck led the cars as it charged at the main gate.

"They will never make it through that gate, open fire" ordered the base commander. As ordered the mobile suits fired the cannons at the front of the base while the ground troops prepared for a possible attack.

"You fools never learn" the truck shouted as it rammed straight into the gate, destroying it and anything in a 2 foot radius. The wall crumbled as the four cars followed and all five of them transformed into robots.

"More of these creeps" shouted a Ginn pilot as the ZAFT forces began to open fire.

"Its gonna get worse, the name is Motormaster, leader of the dreaded Stunticons" shouted the robot that had been a truck. "Breakdown, Dead End, Dragstrip, Wildrider, take them all out" he boomed as the Stunticons began to open fire.

"Shoot them, destroy them," shouted the base commander, "call ORB for reinforcements"

"Sir, more enemies from the south, East and West" shouted a soldier.

"Fire the cannons!"

From the skies and ground surrounding the base the Decepticons were pouring in. From the South the Constructacons, Scrapper, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Hook, Bonecrusher and Long Haul. From the West came the Insecticons along with Thundercracker and Skywarp and from the East were Soundwave and the Cassette Robots, the Triple Changers and Megatron.

"Enemy cannon fire approaching" Soundwave alerted them, as the cannon fired rained down on them Megatron seemed to just smile as he dodged them.

"Stunticons, deal with those cannons" he ordered over the radio.

"At last, I was starting to get bored," said Dragstrip.

"Might as well, its not like I have much to live for these days" said Dead End.

"Enough talk" ordered Motormaster, "Stunticons unite to form Menisor!". Transforming back to their alternate forms Motormaster seemed to rise as his form changed to form a body with a chest and the first half of a pair of legs and pair of arms. Below the body two of the cars transformed into feet and the other into arms and hands, fusing with the body a head emerged. The five had become one to form a new combine beast.

"What is that thing?" asked a Gouf pilot as the units stepped back in horror. No one could believe what they were seeing.

"HA! Face Menisor and DIE!" yelled the titan as he aimed his blaster as the cannons around the base and fired. A single shot destroyed five of the tanks.

"A new Giant?" said Athrun in shock as he and Kira were called to the main command centre as they viewed Menisor's attack.

"What are they after now? More Destruction on one of MY bases?" boomed Yzak.

"Whatever it is they won't hold out long" said Kira then turned to Cagali, "we have to help them"

"Agreed, prepare Archangel for departure at once" ordered Cagali.

"I am afraid it won't be fast enough" Prime's voice suddenly filled the room and he appeared on the central monitor.

"How did you?" began Yzak.

"I apologise for doing this but I tapped into your computers and communication lines from the hangar. Prime Minister you must understand, the Decepticons are our problem, we brought them here and it is our duty to stop them. Please let us help," said Prime. Cagali looked unsure but then Kira placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We do owe them for helping us before" he said. Cagali sighed.

"Alright, prepare Rouge to use the IWSP pack" she ordered.

In a matter of minutes a Gundam attack group was formed consisting of Strike Freedom, Akatsuki, Infinitive Justice, Red Frame, Verde Buster, Blu Duel and Strike Rouge alongside the Autobots. They met at the Mass Driver, Lacus was also there as she saw Kira off.

"Please be careful," she said giving him a huge hug and kiss.

"I'll be fine, I'll come back I promise, plus I got this little fella to watch my back" said Kira as Tori landed on his shoulder. Lacus nodded and watched as he boarded Freedom and joined the others.

"So how are we getting there?" asked Dearka.

"By First Class flight and speed, Aerialbots, merge to become Superion" ordered Prime, the five jets did so.

"Welcome to Superion Airlines, please take your seats" he joked.

"Wait some of us are missing" said Lowe.

"The Dinobots went on ahead, they will keep the enemy distracted till we arrive" said Prime.

"But they have to face Menisor AND Devastator" said Bumblebee

"I know, that's why Grimlock was so eager," said Prime. Soon Superion was in the air with its passengers secure on his back as he flew at Mach 2 speeds.

Back at Victoria the area was now turning into the remains of a war zone. Mobile suits lay everywhere and the remaining base forces had gone into hiding deeper inside the base. Which suited Megatron fine.

"Soundwave, prepare the Energon cubes, Menisor keep guard, the rest of you locate power sources and drain this base dry. Rumble, Frenzy with me, lets see what information the ZAFT network posses" he ordered.

Soundwave began to produce empty looking cubes from his chest. One by one the other Decepticons took the cubes and searched for energy. Electricity, Fuel, even nuclear energy if they found it.

Meanwhile Megatron followed by Rumble and Frenzy located an ID scanner.

"All too easy to hack" he sniggered as he produced from his index finger a small wire which slithered like a snake into the card swipe device and linked to the wiring. Amazingly this small device allowed Megatron to travel cyberspace and he began to download every scrap of information he could find from the ZAFT network.

"Excellent, this will serve us well," he said as he returned the wire.

"Megatron my Lord, we have collected the energy from this sector, our safest bet to gain more is to go further into the base and take out the humans in the process" Scrapper reported.

"Very well, have the other Cassette Robots go with you and destroy the remaining humans and Mobile Suits" ordered Megatron to Rumble and Frenzy. The two got ready to go when Soundwave shouted to them.

"Autobot Attack!"

Menisor opened fired as the Dinobots flew in from above firing their blasters at the giant. Megatron and the other Decepticons quickly joined in.

"Now this is a warm reception," said Swoop.

"Reminds me of the old days," said Snarl.

"Less talk more action, Dinobots TRANSFORM!" ordered Grimlock, obeying his order the Dinobots transformed to their Dino modes and hit the ground. Swoop took to the skies as he took on Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Stop them, melt them down!" ordered Megatron as the Decepticons attacked back. Grimlock and Slag launched Flame from their mouths while Snarl fired shots from his tail. Sludge hammered his foot down to cause the ground to shake causing even Menisor to topple over.

"More enemy units approaching" reported Soundwave. Superion had arrived with the others.

"Those CREEPS!" yelled Yzak, Blu Duel took flight and began to descend, opening fire on the enemy. The other Gundams quickly followed along with the Autobots. Superion landed with mighty thud and came face to face with Menisor who was back on his feet.

"It's been a while," the Autobot giant said with a confident grin.

"You never learn when to quit" snarled Menisor.

"What are you waiting for then? Let's go," said Superion as he charged and threw a punch at Menisor. The two now went head to head.

Back on the ground the fight was in full swing as Autobots and Gundams took positions to open fire on the Decepticons. The ZAFT forces soon joined them as they assisted Yzak and Dearka.

"Constructacons UNITE!" yelled Scrapper, Devastator went straight into action however the Dinobots charged in to challenge him.

Strike Rouge and Red Frame found themselves against the Insecticons. Shrapnel at once grabbed onto Red Frame but Lowe made his suit block with its shield while he tried to get a shot with the beam rifle.

"Good, a canned meal, meal" said Shrapnel.

"Sorry pal, Junk Tech is not on the menu," said Lowe as he pushed Shrapnel and fired a shot, which brushed the bug's side.

"You guys are gonna pay for what you did to my country" shouted Cagali as Rouge opened fire with the gatling gun on the shield while also firing the shoulder cannons on the IWSP pack.

"So this is the one who was defeated by Shockwave" laughed Bombshell as he and Kickback kept jumping around as if teasing Rouge.

"Hang on Cagali, help is on the way" Bumblebee shouted as the small Autobot came speeding in Vauxswagon mode and using some debris as a ramp transformed in the air and came down elbow first on Kickback's back. The Insecticon hit the ground with a thud. Not wasting time Bumblebee grabbed Kickback's legs and threw him over his head. Kickback transformed to resume usual flying and drew its gun and fired.

"You little maggot" he shouted. Bumblebee took cover and fired back. Cagali meanwhile chose to take flight and continued firing on Bombshell.

"Thundercracker, Soundwave, Blitzwing, load the Energon cubes into Astrotrain" ordered Megatron while he and the other Decepticons covered them from enemy fire. Astrotrain transformed into his Steam train mode as the other three Decepticons loaded whatever Energon cubes they had into his compartment.

"Head back to the base, quickly" ordered Megatron.

"Roger, good luck and see you back at the base" said Astrotrain as he transformed to flight mode and took off.

"He's getting away," shouted Hot Rod.

"Both Superion and Swoop are busy," said Prime.

"We'll stop him, Mu with me" said Kira as Strike Freedom took flight.

"Right behind you" said Mu as Akatsuki followed.

"I don't think so," said Megatron as he aimed his cannon at the two. Suddenly from behind him beam rifle fire hit him in the back. Blue Duel had both its guns drawn as it stood on a rooftop firing on Megatron.

"Your gonna pay for what you did to my men!" shouted Yzak, Blu Duel leapt down still firing, Megatron backed away slowly ready to fight back. Yzak however activated the boosters and Blu Duel flew upwards and attacked with its left knee in the tyrant's face.

"You human wretch" yelled Megatron.

"Least I have compassion, unlike you," shouted Yzak, Blu Duel's shoulder opened to reveal its explosive dagger devices and it threw all three into Megatron's chest. Megatron looked at them when the explosion occurred seemingly taking him with it.

"The names Yzak Joule, remember it" Yzak said as he turned to fire on Skywarp. From the explosion a shot range out which hit Blu Duel's shield and knocking it into a wall. Yzak nearly was left dazed as Megatron's heel stamped onto his Gundams chest with the cannon aimed at the head.

"No one can ever kill me," he said with a grin.

"WANNA BET!" yelled Prime as he ran and threw a punch into Megatron's face knocking him off the Blu Duel. Megatron was still standing up Prime threw a uppercut at him as well making Megatron have something that looked like oil run down the side of his mouth.

"Not bad Prime, if you weren't so compassionate you'd make a fine Decepticon general" he joked as he prepared to fight Optimus.

"Keep talking Megatron, it'll only make it worse for you when I take you out," said Prime as the two clashed again.

Menisor meanwhile had Superion on the ropes as he pushed the giant down and began to strangle him.

"Can't…. Disengage" said Superion in pain.

"Come on Autobot, lets hear that snap. Just a little MOR…. AHHHHH" shouted Menisor as a barrage of shots from Verde Buster caused him to let go of Superion.

"I'll crush you!" yelled Menisor as he charged forward. Verde Buster then held both its handheld rifles and fused them to form a double-barrelled cannon.

"Welcome to try if you dare" said Dearka as he prepared to fire.

"The head is his weakness," shouted Superion. Verde Buster raised its cannon and fired hitting the side of the face. Menisor screamed in pain as he toppled over and disassembled to become the Stunticons again.

"Menisor!" shouted Devastator as he saw the attack.

"Now!" yelled Grimlock as he leapt and launched his feet Devastator's chest, the other Dinobots took either an arm or leg each as they pushed the giant over in his moment of confusion. The force disconnected Devastator as the Constructacons hit the ground.

Meanwhile Blitzwing and Octane had followed Mu and Kira and were opening fire on Strike Freedom and Akatsuki as they covered Astrotrain's escape. The two Gundams opened fire back managing to actually damage a little this time.

"Go ahead and attack us, our comrade has fled" laughed Blitzwing.

"Damn he's right," said Mu.

"Remember Mu, we're not fighting EA or ZAFT mechs, these guys are alive" said Kira.

"And no one can stop us" laughed Octane.

"Want a bet?" Superion hovered behind the two. They looked around slowly but before they could react Superion flicked them into the ground with a great thud.

"How's the situation below?" asked Kira.

"See for yourself" said Superion. With the two Decepticon combiners almost knocked out cold from the attacks the Dinobots were now making small work of the Insecticons as they helped Lowe, Cagali and Bumblebee knock them about.

"Hey I called them" Cagali shouted as Strike Rouge and Grimlock punched Kickback in the stomach.

"Me saw them first before you even born" Grimlock said back.

"Megatron, battle tide switch to enemies side. Most of forces unable to fight, must withdraw" Soundwave reported to Megatron as he and his squad tried to stop the enemy from taking them down.

Megatron was battling hard to defeat Prime and was not eager to give up, but he had no choice.

"You may have won today Optimus, but it's a small price to pay for ultimate victory" he said as he pushed his foe away and took flight, "Decepticons, retreat". The others soon followed him, the Stunticons took to the road though their driving was a little clumsy while the Insecticons and Constructacons and Triple changes flew off almost falling to ground again.

The ZAFTs forces cheered and thanked the Autobots a great deal and the Gundam pilots.

"We cannot thank you enough Vice Chairman Joule," said the base commander.

"I'll make sure we repair the base to full power," said Yzak.

As the sunset Cagali opened Rouge's cockpit and had her Gundam walk to Prime.

"You really came through for us, there were casualties but without your help we may not have survived" she said, Kira and Athrun watched with smiles on their faces as Rouge extended its hand to Prime.

"On behalf of the people of Earth I welcome you back to our planet Optimus Prime and the Autobots". Prime extended his and shook Rouge's.

"Its good to be back in action Lady Cagali" he said. Everyone clapped.

"As of now we are allies," said Cagali.

"That's what I hoped, I fear this attack was just as you say the icing on the cake" said Prime with a cautious voice, "who knows what will happen now"

"Artemis, one of the strongest EA military forces. Guarded by a powerful shield. Now a large rock in this debris of space junk". Sratmersca walked through the hallowed halls of the old military base, which was covered in remains of its former glory. However the place was dead, by all account he should have been floating inside this base which was part of the Debris Belt. A ring of vast left over junk from colonies, ships, Mobile Suits and PLANT. He soon found what he was looking for, the main command centre. Its computer screens were not broken and once or twice he came across a dead carcass floating lifelessly

Sratmersca took the small white ball he had on his neck and gazed at it.

"Shinn has done well. Now I can begin Phase One. And with your power at my control I can finally at last take my revenge"

He approached the main computer and drummed his free hand over it.

"For when I am done, both Optimus Prime and Megatron will fall at my feet. Now to build my empire"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	7. Swarm

Following Cagali Yula Attha's decision to welcome the Autobots Optimus Prime at once requested to both ORB and ZAFT that it would be possible for him to begin setting up a defence network for Earth against Decepticon attacks. The first situation however was the need for more help, at once Prime had an idea but to set this plan in motion Prime requested he and the Autobots return to their base of operation. The Cybertronian Shuttle known as the Ark.

"Whoa, this place is even more high tech then Archangel and Minerva fused into one" said Dearka, himself, Kira, Luna, Lacus and Waltfeld had tagged along onboard the Aerialbot known as Silverbolt who could transform into a jet suited for passengers.

"Any luck?" asked Prime to Jazz and Bumblebee who were trying to reactivate the ships computer. Kira meanwhile with Lacus watching was also trying to access the computer as well with his laptop connected to the giant machine. Tori was now perched on Bumblebee's head and Haro was jumping round the whole base with Grimlock trying to catch it.

"No luck, it's been offline so long I doubt it's even operational. Must have been running on emergency power when it detected the Decepticons.," said Jazz.

"Kira?" asked Prime.

"Same I am afraid Optimus. I've managed to get some data, but I can't access the whole computer. I'm pretty much knocking on the front door" Kira explained.

"I don't understand, it was working when we arrived and before we left for ORB," said Bumblebee

"So what exactly is Teletran 1?" asked Dearka as Hot Rod showed him his blaster guns.

"The Teletran make computers were brother machines. Designed to be able to think like one of us. It could process and receive data faster then the speed of light. Also the two machines could contact each other or other Cybertronians. Teletran 1 was placed I the Ark, Teletran 2 resides on Cybertron" explained Hot Rod.

"So if we can reactivate this Teletran we can gain communications to Cybertron then I am guessing" said Luna as she looked around the base while riding on Sludge's back.

"Exactly, you catch on pretty quick" said Ironhide. Suddenly the main screen flashed with life.

"Teletran 1 online" it said.

"Good job guys" said Prime.

"I didn't do anything," said Kira.

"Neither did we" said Jazz, Bumblebee nodded. At that point Waltfeld entered carrying a tray of coffee mugs.

"Finally found a good socket back there to brew these. I placed the original plug back in afterwards, might have been important" he said. Everyone looked at him with dis-belief on their faces.

"Teletran 1, can you contact Planet Cybertron" said Prime.

"Affirmative, however interference cannot allow video up link, only vocal" said Teletran 1.

"That will do, please put me through," said Optimus.

"Connecting now," said Teletran 1, everything went silent then on the speakers a voice could be heard.

"This is Planet Cybertron calling Ark, is that you Prime?"

"Ultra Magnus, good to hear your voice" said Prime, the other Autobots smiled and gave a small cheer.

"Good to hear you too old friend" said Magnus.

"Whose that?" asked Lacus.

"Ultra Magnus, he's 2nd in Command of the Autobots and head of security on Cybertron. He was also the commander of our Earth forces in the 21st century" explained Air Raid.

Prime quickly explained the situation and sent over all the data they had been given by the ORB and ZAFT council. The info was also read onto Teletran 1's databanks.

"So Megatron already has both Devastator and Menisor on Earth? Knowing him he'll have access to more forces with ease," said Magnus.

"That's exactly why we must work fast, plans are already underway to create a defence network. But we need bases of operation. We must find the Spacebridge," said Prime.

"Spacebridge?" said Kira confused.

"We can have our bridge ready at a moments notice. Also if you wish I'll have Fortress and his squad launch and head for Earth"

"Thank you Ultra Magnus, I'll contact you when I can," said Prime, communications ended but before anyone could speak Prime was already talking to Teletran 1.

_**KINGDOM OF SCANDINAVIA-25 HOURS LATER**- _

Junk Techs and Construction works were digging like crazy, aided by the Dinobots and Superion they continued digging both through and above the mountain Teletran 1 had told them about. ORB and ZAFT units kept watch all over the area for possible enemy attacks. Strike Freedom, Infinitive Justice and Prime watched as work continued.

"Okay so tell me about this Spacebridge" said Kira.

"Spacebridge technology was first thought of about two years before we crash landed on Earth millions of years ago. Shockwave came up with the idea and Megatron thought it would be useful" explained Prime.

"What exactly does it do?" asked Athrun.

"A spacebridge is a sort of tunnel that connects from one planet to the other. It's a form of teleportation transport. The early versions were not exactly perfect, at the time Cybertron and Earth had to be set at a certain point in time, otherwise outside interference could result in anything going wrong" said Prime.

"So that's how Megatron is able to bring in additional forces?" asked Kira.

"Yes, he must have a spacebridge network at his HQ. When we defeated the Decepticons last time they destroyed their spacebridges located around Earth" said Prime.

"So why we digging into this mountain? All I was told do was come with you guys" said Athrun.

"Teletran 1 managed to locate a single remaining spacebridge, it's rumoured to be located under the mountain. Apparantly this place used to be a command post for the Decepticons" said Kira.

"So you'd get a command post and spacebridge network," said Athrun.

"Exactly" said Prime, at that moment Hot Rod came driving up and transformed to robot mode.

"Optimus, Team 2 has managed to locate the upper access hatch of the base. They are starting to clear the area. Superion is clearing away the larger boulders" he reported.

"That's good news," said Prime, Kira quickly contacted Waltfeld who along with Mu, Cagali and Luna were in charge of the defence units from ORB.

"Andrew, you and Luna take three squads to the top of the mountain to reinforce the ZAFT patrols up there" he ordered.

"Gotcha, on our way" said Waltfeld and soon Impulse and Gaia were on their way to the top of the mountain with up to 20 M1s and 10 Murasames with them.

"Lowe, Team 2 has managed to find the upper access area to the base, how are things with Team 1?" asked Kira looking over to a cave on the side of the mountain.

"Going good, Jazz is starting to detect metal, it may take us a little while longer but we are getting close" said Lowe. Red Frame was leading the Techs inside the cave as they dug their way forward. Jazz was helping and also keeping check on his scanners for when they were getting closer. Work had gone quicker then expected thanks to the Dinobots who found moving the rock quite easy.

Another hour passed, already the upper hatch was cleared and now everyone waited for Team 1 to finish or went to help them. The Dinobots took on guard duty after the rock inside the cave became softer and easy to move. Grimlock suggested ramming it but Jazz decided it would be better to keep digging and not cause a cave in.

On the south side of the site one Zaku pilot was growing bored of waiting around. When suddenly his radar detecting something, whatever it was it was coming towards them at great speed. He was about to start scanning but didn't need to, his eyes widened in horror.

"Enemy forces!" he shouted over the radio, the alarm began to scream out of the enemy attack. At once the guard patrols took battle formations to the south and looked in horror as a black cloud appeared. Red Frame, Jazz and Superion joined the others.

"What is it?" asked Yzak.

"Insecticons" snarled Grimlock.

He was right, an entire swarm of them were flying in with a powerful buzzing noise.

"Murasames to the sky!" ordered Cagali, every single Murasame transformed and took flight ready to combat the threat. Superion disengaged and the Aerialbots transformed to their plane modes to assist following also by Swoop.

"Goufs, BABi's and DiNNs go" ordered Yzak, "BuCUEs and GAZuOOTs form a defence line, Lesseps ships prepare yours weapons".

"Zaku's, Ginns we are to protect the upper areas of the mountain and the upper access hatch" ordered Dearka as Verde Buster took charge of guarding the upper areas.

"Team 2, hurry into the mountain and assist Team 1" ordered Kira.

"How did they get so big?" asked Cagali as they waited for the attack to begin.

"Shrapnel has a special beam which can create clones from any pieces of metal" said Hot Rod.

"Bumblebee go inside the cave, if we reach the base you're the best bet of getting communications to Cybertron" ordered Prime.

"Okay, be careful Optimus" said Bumblebee as he ran into the cave.

As the defence line was made from behind it the roar of a engine could be heard. Archangel was also on the scene as its weapons were activated one by one. On the bridge deck Murrue was giving out orders while among the Bridge team were Lacus, Meyrin and Miriallia Haw

"Enemy units are in a group, but as soon as we open fire chances are they will scatter" said Meyrin.

"Make sure none gain access to the mountain" ordered Murrue.

"Murrue be careful, and have Murdoch ready to take in damaged Mobile Suits" said Kira.

"Understood" said Murrue.

"Kira be careful" said Lacus, Kira smiled and nodded.

"I'll be fine, don't worry" he said.

"Enemy units approaching" shouted Milly.

"Hold your fire everyone, get ready" ordered Kira, everyone aimed their weapons, few people began to sweat.

"Enemy contact in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"FIRE!" shouted Kira. At once everyone launched with a barrage of beam fire, bullets and missiles. The first few rows of Insecticons were destroyed but as expected the swarm began to separate and fly all over the place and fighting back.

"Lets go" said Athrun as Infinitive Justice, Impulse and Akatsuki took flight to assist the airbourne units.

Strike Freedom and Prime kept firing on the enemy.

"Prime get behind Freedom" shouted Kira, Optimus did so as Kira activated the target computer, Freedom launched its beam barrage attack and began shooting down more enemies.

"Lady Cagali don't get separated from us" shouted a M1 solider as Strike Rouge was using the Galting Gun on its IWSP shield to bring down more enemies.

Red Frame and Verde Buster and the squads on the mountain took on any bugs getting close to the access hatch. However the swarm was large and everyone knew they were out numbered.

"They don't know when to quit" said Lowe as Red Frame hacked down another six.

"Find Shrapnel, chances are he's controlling these creatures" ordered Prime to everyone.

"Come now Prime you know it won't be that easy", Optimus and Strike Freedom turned to see standing on a mountain ridge the three Insecticons.

"Megatron apologises for not being here but he knew we could handle this easily, easily" said Shrapnel.

"He has ordered we take this last space bridge or destroy it" said Kickback.

"And we can take out anyone who gets in our way" sniggered Bombshell.

"Not this time!" Flying straight at the three Insecticons with the gatling sheild gun firing was Strike Rouge. The Insecticons dodged and took flight but Rouge followed.

"Cagali what are you doing?" shouted Kira.

"These monsters killed ORB soldiers for fun. I will have revenge" said Cagali as Rouge opened fire with the beam cannons on its shoulders.

"Kickback, Bombshell, take a unit and head for the cave, cave" ordered Shrapnel, "I'll deal with this flea, flea".

"Have fun, save me the head for dinner" chuckled Kickback and with 40 clones the two left. Shrapnel charged up his electric attacks and fired at Rouge. Cagali moved quick to dodge.

"Not bad, bad, but I want to see some action, action"

"I'll show you action!" shouted Cagali, Rouge drew its beam swords and moved in for the kill.

Back on the ground Prime and Strike Freedom could not assist Cagali. Although it was going strong Archangel was now being infested as clones began to eat at pieces of the Ship and Kira had decided to start taking out any which came close. Prime meanwhile transformed and made for the cave to stop Kickback and Bombshell who had arrived outside it with a army of clones.

"Go in, destroy anyone who gets in your way" ordered Kickback.

"Oh, does that go for me as well?" asked Grimlock as he stepped forward his blaster and sword in hand.

"You've got guts to take us all on Grimlock, better call your Dino-buds" chuckled Bombshell.

"They busy preparing for new arrivals, plus you should be worried, 24 against 1 is unfair for you" said Grimlock.

"You're a fool, destroy him!" shotued Kickback as the clones moved in. Grimlock opened with his blaster and began to hack them down with his sabre. With a few seconds they were crawling on him but he just pulled them off him and continued fighting. However Kickback and Bombshell had a chance to move in.

"We've found it!" shouted Kisato as her BuCUE showed a control panel in the wall. Bumblebee quickly began pressing several buttons. The wal began to shake as a large metallic door creaked open. Inside was large room that looked similar to the inside of the Ark. In the middle was a ring half the size of the room. The metal lid from the top of the mountain could be seen and the sounds of the battle were drawing quite close.

"This is it, hopefully the Energon batteries still have juice them" said Bumblebee as he found the control panel.

"Bumblebee, whats the status?" Grimlock shouted over his comm-link.

"We're inside Grimlock, whats your status?" asked Bumblebee.

"Kickback and Shrapnel on their way" Grimlock told him.

"Oh no, Liam Kisato get everyon in quick" ordered Bumblee, quickly all the Junk Techs were brought in and the doors were sealed.

"That'll buy us sometime, okay lets get this working" he said as he activated the computer.

The battle outside was in the faovur of the Insecticons as the rhode began to overpower their enemy. Already most of the Mobile suits were damaged or destroyed and Archangel was running low on weapons. The Aerialbots were ground due to damaged wings and were doing their best to fight back.

"This is endless, whats taking Bumblebee so long?" asked Mu as Akatsuki continued to fire with energy low.

"My rifles out of power, only got my sabres left" said Luna as Impulse began to cut down the clones.

"Gaia's arm was damaged, I've ahd no choice but to switch to MA mode" reported Waltfeld.

"Things are not good here either, all units are disabled except for me and Dearka, and we're low on juice too" shouted Yzak on the mountain side as Blu Duel and verde Buster kept firing, picking their targets.

"I've cut down 50 of these creeps and stil they keep coming, we're in trouble" said Lowe, Red Frame and the other Dinobots were being backed into a corner guarding Swoops who had took a blow to the leg.

"Its no good, our only hope is Bumblebee gets the Space Bridge running and Magnus has a team ready" said Prime.

"Where's Cagali?" asked Athrun as he joined Kira and Prime in battling the clones.

"Over there!" shouted Kira as Strike Freedom pointed. Shrapnel and Rouge were still fighting however Shrapnel had generated his electric energy into his fists and had deactivated Strike Rouge with a deadly electric punch. Cagali screamed in terror as Shrapnel kept punching Rouge with glee.

"CAGALI!" yelled Athrun, Justice took flight, opening fire on any clones in his way.

"Athrun don't" shouted Kira but as surrounded by clones so he was unable to help.

"Beg for your life worm, and I might kill you quickly and painless, less" sniggered Shrapnel.

"Don't you hurt her!" shouted Athrun as Infinitive Justice came down with its beam sabres.

"You fool, fool" said Shrapnel as he fired a shot at Justice's chest, the Gundam hit the ground with a thud.

"Damn, its paralysed" said Athrun as he tried to move. Shrapnel then turned to Rouge, its Phase Shift armour was down but it was back online and Cagali had seen Justice fall.

"Now then, lets end this, this" chuckled Shrapnel when suddenly the mountain shook, the top plate was opening, as it did what appeared to be storm clouds emerged over the mountain as lightning struck and thunder rumbled.

Everyone stopped and watched in amazement.

"Bumblebee did it" said Lacus.

"Amazing" said Murrue.

"Energy levels from the clouds are off the chart, wait a second, several new energy traces are heading for the mountain" said Milly as she checked the readings.

"Their here" said Prime.

The Clouds parted as a bright purple light beamed down into the mountain nearly blinding all that saw it. After twenty seconds the sky returned to normal however from the side entrance Kickback and Bombshell came flying out.

"Shrapnel, we must retreat, they have brought reinforcements" shouted Kickback. From the cave emerged two Sports cars, one red and one yellow. They rammed into the clones sending them flying everywhere. They then transformed to reveal their true forms as the Autobot brothers Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"There's two of them, them" shouted Shrapnel as he threw Rouge aside. From the top of the mountain a roar of jets could be heard as large shuttle type plane emerged.

"Its Skyfire" said Jazz as the plane opened fire on the clones from the sky. The Mobile suit pilots cheered with joy as they once again began to attack.

"And I've brought some friends" said Skyfire as he flew Archangel. Bumblebee emerged first, followed by Kisato's BuCUE and Liam's Ginn. They were then joined by the other Autobots. Brawn, Gears, Huffer, Windcharger, Powerglide, Seaspray, Cliffjumper and Beachcomber who began to shoot and use their fists to destroy the clones attacking Archangel.

Skyfire began to transform, he stood taller then Optimus, his remaining passengers were Ratchet, Mirage, Perceptor and Wheeljack. From either side a pair of Clones moved to attack but then someone stepped between them, brandishing two swords in his hands and a large great-sword on his back he stood as they fell to pieces. He was the former Decepticon turned Autobot warrior, Drift.

"Reporting for duty sir" said Drift as he extended his hand, Prime took it.

"Welcome back old friend" Prime said, then they all opened fire on the clones who seemed to now be retreating.

"Fight on cowards, cowards!" shouted Shrapnel.

"Fraid your clones are about to be decomposed" a voice said behind Shrapnel, the Insecticon looked behind.

"Oh no, not you, you"

"That's right, Blaster is back," said the Autobot who became a cassette player. Pressing a button on his shoulder Blast began to send out a powerful frequency wave which began to block the Insecticons control of the clones.

One by one the clones began to shut down or explode from the effect.

"We must flee, quickly!" shouted Kickback as he took flight.

"Sludge, give me a boost!" shouted Hot Rod as leapt onto the Dinbots tail.

"Go get him Hot Rod!" shouted Sludge as he catapulted Hot Rod into the air. The force of the tail made Hot Rod go above Kickback's head so he was staring at him. Hot Rod aimed his guns on his arms with a smile

"Wait no!" shouted Kickback as Hot Rod fired six beams at the same time which cut through Kickback, the robot grasshopper screamed in pain just before his smoking carcass fell to the ground below.

"Kickback is down, the clones have lost" shouted Bombshell who was running to safety and was confused as why no one was following, that was till the looming shadow of Superion's foot appeared.

"Ahh slag" he said as the foot came down on him. Superion then lifted it up to wipe the remains off.

"No, you'll pay for this, you'll pay with the lives of the humans, mans" shouted Shrapnel as he aimed a lightning attack at Archangel's bridge. Suddenly the electric flow was cancelled as Shrapnel saw the tip of a Beam sword through his side. A splatter of oil came out of his mouth as he turned and saw Strike Rouge holding the blade.

"Not bad..bad" said Shrapnel, his energy running low.

"This is for those you killed that night" said Cagali as Rouge used the last of its strength to send Shrapnel flying into the sky.

"NOW!" shouted Prime as Autobots and Mobile Suit alike opened fire. Shrapnel did not scream in pain, all he had to say four words before he exploded.

"Long live Lord Megatron!"

That evening Optimus introduced the new arrivals and everyone helped with the wounded and counts for the dead. The Dinobots feasted on Insecticon remains Athrun placed a plaster one Cagali's head from her wound during the fight against Shrapnel.

"Good as new" he said with a smile.

"Thank you…for trying to save me" said Cagali, a little shy and quiet.

"No problem" said Athrun as she stood up, he looked her again before he went off o help the others.

"So has it begun, are we at war?" asked Kira to Optimus as they stared at the spacebridge.

"Yes, we are at war. The Insecticons were expandable, Megatron has other plans. I know it," said Prime.

Sratmersca chuckled to himself as bit by bit the base came to life.

"Brilliant, fantastic, Phase one is underway. Soon we can begin, the creation of my army. And I have you to thank for it" he said as he looked at the main computer screen.

"That's it, do your magic and work hard" he chuckled.

"Who would have thought I would come into possession of you, I must say it is almost like dreams can come true. Don't you agree?" he asked, the computer was silent when all over the base a voice emerged.

"Yes….Master"


	8. New arrivals and New threats

_As the alliance between Earth and the Autobots continues the Mobile Suit production line continues once again. Both Earth and PLANT begin working on ways of countering any attacks by Decepticon forces. The recent defeat of the Insecticons at the hands of the united ZAFT, ORB and Autobot forces bring high moral to the human soldiers. With a space bridge connection to Cybertron established supplies and added soldiers are sent to aid the armies in their struggle. At Ongoro Island in ORB the chief Mobile Suit technician Erika is giving a tour of the factory to Autobot scientists Wheeljack and Perceptor._

"Hmm, technology advances have indeed increased quite a bit since the last time we were on Earth. These Astray Mobile Suits could be fooled to be Transformers quite easily. Especially the Murasames" said Perceptor. Erika was standing below the two as they examined the Mobile Suits.

"The only problem is the metal is designed well to combat the firepower they posses on Earth but could easily be defeated by Decepticons as we've already seen," said Wheeljack.

"You should have seen it when Megatron first appeared here in ORB. He took on some of the finest suits I've seen and just tossed them aside," said Erika.

"That is a problem, Miss Erika, may we see the blueprints and designs for the Mobile Suits here?" asked Perceptor.

The main computer room was too small so Erika had cables linked to Perceptor and Wheeljack so the data could be fed into them. Erika brought up data on the M1 and Murasame projects. This was then followed by the Akatsuki, which Wheeljack found impressive for its shield system. To finish off she showed them the plans for the three Astray suits Red, Blue and Gold Frame and then finally data on the Phase Shift Armour Mobile Suits.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Allow me to show you something," said Perceptor, suddenly the computer screen was moving on its own with the info already up but now added was information on Cybertronian metals and technology.

"I get it," said Wheeljack, by fusing Phase Shift armour and replacing weapons and parts of the Mobile suits with Cybertronian technology we can increase their chances of survival in battle by 45 percent".

Erika's eyes were wide open in surprise.

"You could do this? But placing Phase Shift armour in all our suits could take forever".

"Not when you have us here to help. We can make these upgrades for ORB and ZAFT Mobile Suits. Wheeljack and I can calculate ways to allow construction to speed up to an optimum level. And maybe even modify the Gundams as well" said Perceptor.

"We'll have to speak to Prime first of course," said Wheeljack. Erika chuckled.

"If you boys ever want a job here in Ongoro you'll be hired at once," she said.

"Always glad to meet a fellow scientist" said Perceptor.

Prime heard about the plan a hour later and discussed it with Yzak and Cagali, after telling the others everyone backed the idea and got excited over what modifications were to be done. Meanwhile at the SpaceBridge base ZAFT forces from the ruined military base attacked by the Decepticons had moved their forces to the mountain as its bodyguards. Modifications were now finished to create a strong ZAFT and Autobot base, which they named Starway.

"So we can receive stuff not send then?" asked Lowe, he was helping Bumblebee unload new supplies from Cybertron which were arriving soon.

"No, their working on setting it so we can also transport things to Cybertron. But for now it's a one way system" said Bumblebee.

"Man I'd love to see Cybertron, a full metal planet, the fun I can have their" chuckled Lowe.

"When its able to send you'll be the first one to try it out," said Bumblebee with a smile.

"Delivery is on its way" reported Powerglide. A few seconds later a bright light appeared and after it had vanished the bride door opened.

"One large load of Cyberdyne and much needed Energon as you ordered" a robot which looked like a tank said with up to 60 dark green crates with the Autobot symbol on them behind him.

"Warpath, glad you could join the party" laughed Bumblebee as he shook his friend's hand.

"Aww you didn't miss me?" a voice said from no where as Bumblebee's hand moved but itself. Lowe looked in confusion then nearly made Red Frame fall over when another robot appeared.

"You know its always good to see you again Mirage" said Bumblebee, "okay lets get these crates moving, Skyfire will be here soon to pick up the supplies for the Ark"

At the Ark itself most of the Autobots were working on getting the base back at full potential and working on its defence line. Inside the base Ratchet was working hard on getting Teletran 1 up to full power.

"There we go, power supplies are on full line. It's wired to every speck of the base with a 24/7 connection to every area of the planet. We should have the sky spy satellites up and running by tomorrow so we'll be able to find Megatron before he reaches his destinations. Plus I talked to Magnus before we left so we should have a video link to Cybertron soon as well" he reported to Prime and Grimlock who had Lacus sitting on his shoulder.

"And when Megatron move, we take him down" the Dinobot said with a chuckle.

"I knew you'd do a great job Ratchet" said Prime.

"Well I did have a extremely skilled computer whiz kid at my side" said Ratchet, Kira was sat near Teletran one with his laptop locating any bugs in the system. He had just finished and was unhooking it with Tori on his shoulder.

"Well its not everyday your part of something literally big. Plus I love a good challenge at times" he said, Grimlock outstretched his hand and after Kira stepped onto it he placed him on his shoulder to join Lacus.

"Hard times are expected ahead, I know none of you will let me down," said Prime.

"Guess all we gotta do is wait and see what happens next" said Lacus.

"Prime, Skyfire is here with our share of the delivery," said Sideswipe. Prime and Grimlock followed Sideswipe outside with Kira and Lacus, the Dinobots were on Guard duty with Ironhide and Sunstreaker signalling Jetfire to land. They then helped Hot Rod and Drift to unload the remaining crates. After which Skyfire transformed.

"That's the last of them Prime, ORB s got a share too and ZAFT is sending theirs to PLANT. I hear Wheeljack and Perceptor's project has got everyone going" he chuckled.

"Good work Skyfire, any reports on your way?" asked Prime.

Skyfire shook his head, "and it worries me" he said. Prime nodded in agreement.

"So when there is no enemy activity its bad?" asked Lacus.

"When Megatron is involved, its worse then bad" said Prime.

"Oh, but on a brighter note I just got word that Base II is on its way. Should be arriving tonight," said Skyfire.

"Should have known he wouldn't shy away from a fight," said Drift.

"Whats Base II?" asked Kira.

"Extra firepower" said Prime.

Inside the Decepticon HQ at the bottom of the ocean signs of the recent defeat of the Insecticons could be seen with Megatron's fist print in the wall.

"No matter, they were nothing more then Energon guzzling pests anyway. What annoys me is now the Autobots have possession of a Space Bridge" he told Shockwave.

"There was a 99.7 chance that any plan devised by Shrapnel would go wrong. However the good news is that Zarak reports Decepticon City will be 100 operational again within a fortnight" reported Shockwave.

"If he wasn't so busy with all his little science projects he would have completed it already. I had to send the Constructacons to him and still hasn't sped things up" growled Megatron.

"I understand Lord Megatron, but if it were not for Zarak and Myself pooling our resources and minds together we may have not even last the first 50 years of our exile let alone 500" said Shockwave.

"Always with science and calculations with you Shockwave" Megatron muttered to himself then looked at the one-eyed machine. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Just one thing, I do not know if this will be of any interest but recently we learnt of strange activity going on in the Debris Bell around Earth," said Shockwave.

"The what?" asked Megatron.

"Debris Bell, its full to the brim with all sort of metal and technology from Earth and Plant. Most are leftovers from many of their battles. Some remains reside on the moon as well" explained Shockwave.

"I do not care about junk, whats so strange about it?" Megatron asked again this time a little annoyed. Shockwave did not react, he was used to this.

"Well we had been examining it for some time, and just a few hours ago we learnt that 13.7 of its materials vanished without a trace. And on the Moon, wreckage in that area went down by 11.2" said Shockwave.

"And?" asked Megatron, "it was probably just some Junk Techs trying to make some money"

"That's what Zarak and myself believed Commander. However all Junk Tech activity in space has been halted while they assist the Autobots. And no ships were detected at all" said Shockwave.

"Examine this on your own time. All that matters now is that we get Decepticon City moving and take this planet" said Megatron.

"And what of PLANT?" asked Shockwave.

"Keep a eye on them, return to Zarak and pass on that order. And tell him to hurry, I grow bored waiting like this" ordered Megatron, "have the Combaticons ready to move to take the Constructacons place".

"At once My Lord" said Shockwave and left Megatron to leave the base on the Spacebridge. Outside the room some of the Cassette robots watch Shockwave leave.

"Guess the Bossbot is getting annoyed" said Rumble.

"Yeah, he's itching to take this rock over. I don't see the point, apart from smashing up Autobots and tin cans with Meat in them" said Frenzy with a grin on his face as he imagined doing this.

"When Megatron is ready, we are ready. Don't worry I'm sure he has a plan. He always does," said Ravage.

"Yeah, with his plans you don't end up underneath Superion's foot" joked Lazerbeak, the four of them chuckled then began walking down the corridor.

"Still what you think is the deal with this Debris thing?" asked Frenzy.

"Whose knows" said Ravage when Rumble began to snigger.

"Maybe its You Know Who come back from the dead again" he said.

"Yeah right, sure Megatron has survived worst things but if that Moron came back I'd eat my left wing" chuckled Lazerbeak.

Deep within the Debris Bell there was signs of movement, this wasn't like the sign of movement from a piece of the junk located in the Bell but that of a Mobile Suit. Moving carefully through the scrap and wreckage Destiny Gundam flew towards its destination as Shinn kept looking. After a few more minutes he had a visual transmission.

"You made it," said Sratmersca.

"I left my shuttle inside the Bell" said Shinn.

"I know, keep on your course for another fifty minutes, you'll see it" said Sratmersca.

And after fifty more minutes Shinn found himself staring at Artemis, however something different. It seemed to be changing, Grappling Arms were collecting pieces of scrap and arms, which had welding devices on, added it to the base. The Umbrella system was also being restored with extra firepower being placed on too. The Hangar doors opened automatically and Destiny landed. Once the doors closed Shinn left his suit. He was not wearing his pilot uniform, just some civilian clothes.

"Welcome Shinn, welcome to Artemis. The new start" said Sratmersca as he floated to greet him. Shinn shook his hand and followed him through the doors nearby.

"You've been busy I see, how did you…" began Shinn.

"All will be explained later, but first there's a few surprises in store, like this one" said Sratmersca. Shinn was confused at first but then realised he was walking, not floating.

"Makeshift Gravity system, can be turned on and off at will. Only the hangars don't have them," said Sratmersca.

"I'm confused though, when you approached me when we first met you didn't explain why you wanted to know of this places whereabouts," said Shinn.

"Artemis was once considered a formidable fortress, no ZAFT forces could enter it thanks to its umbrella" said Sratmersca.

"But that was until Blitz Gundam took out the umbrella, even though it was brought back online the base was soon cleared shortly after the First War ended never to be used again as the EA moved to larger territory" said Shinn.

"Yes but did you know it was Blue Cosmos who funded its construction. Meaning it had areas only they could access, allow me to show you," said Sratmersca as he opened a door, which had a broken retinal scanner device. Shinn followed and stared in pure shock, Sratmersca had done it.

There she was, floating in some form of liquid, she looked so peaceful sleeping, her naked body covered with air bubbles which made her golden blonde hair wave around. Nearby a computer continued running data checks and uploaded the data Shinn had supplied.

Shinn ran to the glass and pressed his hands against it, a smile came on his face and a tear ran down his cheek.

"You brought her back, will she be…" he began.

"She's being re-born a Coordinator so she does not have the weaknesses of a Natural" said Sratmersca.

"You don't know how much I want to thank you, when I heard the rumours that the EA had this technology I thought I would end up failing" said Shinn, "how long till she awakens?"

"In about a month, what you see is her outer body, the organs and other body parts are still growing inside and the data for her mind is so far only 15 percent complete. She'll be in capable hands," said Sratmersca. Shinn looked at her one last time and kissed the glass where her hand was.

"Sratmersca, whatever your plans are I will help any way I can. I owe you much," he said.

"Then come with me, and I'll show you what Artemis is building" said Sratmersca.

"Is building?" asked Shinn, he was also curious to how Artemis was being enhanced when there were him and Sratmersca who were moving around the base.

"I cannot show you Shinn but I will tell you now I have modified the central computer of Artemis as if it was a AI. I wish to use the debris bell and wreckage from the moon to help create something that will be able to challenge the threat of Megatron" said Sratmersca.

"But the Autobots are already doing that" said Shinn.

"And if they fail?" asked Sratmersca.

"You got a point I guess," said Shinn, Sratmersca opened a door which read MS. They stepped in, Artemis was now full of surprises. Inside was a huge MS factory, which was building EA Mobile Suits. They were coloured White and Black and even though they had some modifications Shinn recognised them easily.

"Strike Gundams"

"Exactly, each to be armed with a different weapons back, Aile, Sword, Lightning, IWSP and Launcher. These are Strike Es," said Sratmersca, "originally there was only one, Strike Noir, however the data you found carried the blueprints to the E class Strike. Thanks to the A.I computer and the large amount of wrecked Mobile Suits I can build an army. Perfect for challenging Megatron. Once the packs are complete we can begin. The Strike Es are armed with an A.I computer as well. They are not Mobile Suits, I like to call them Mobile Dolls"

"So where do I come in?" asked Shinn.

"I want you to lead them in battle. We'll have Destiny modified especially for you," said Sratmersca.

"I'll go," said Shinn at once, "but I want payback on somewhere too"

"I understand Shinn, it maybe hard to watch but I understand" said Sratmersca and placed his hand on the young pilots shoulder. "Come, we must prepare"

"Are you sure he's going to be here?" asked Hot Rod, the Earthbound Autobots had all gathered at a spot near the mountains of ORB outside the Main City.

"I'm certain, his size makes him faster then Fortress," said Prime. Kira, Lacus, Tori, Haro, Athrun and Dearka had also come to watch, everyone else had chosen to turn in early.

"So who we waiting for?" asked Lacus.

"A another friend, he be of big help," said Grimlock as everyone stared at the sky.

"Is this Base II?" asked Kira.

"Yes, and hopefully with his help we'll find Main Earth Base" said Skyfire.

"Okay could someone please refresh my memory because I am really confused?" said Athrun.

"I'll explain later," said Optimus.

"Hold on, I'm picking up a signal my homies. And its from the stars above" said Blaster.

"Homies?" Dearka looked at Blaster confused.

"Its him" said Bumblebee.

"About time too, he was expected to land a minute ago" moaned Cliffjumper.

"Anyone see him?" asked Drift.

"Is that what your looking for?" asked Kira as he pointed skyward.

Getting closer and closer was some form of comet, which was a light blue flame. It got larger and larger until the light was nearly blinding. Soon a gale force wind picked up and dust blew everywhere. Kira held Lacus tightly as they took shelter behind Prime, Athrun covered his eyes as Bumblebee put his hand in front of him and Dearka took cover behind Sideswipe.

After five minutes the four humans looked again.

"Rocket, rocket" shouted Haro.

In front of them was a form of space rocket with the Autobot symbol on it. From the sides machinery began to emerge and in front of everyone a launched was built armed with weapons and a rotating moving cannon.

"Whoa, so this is Base II, not bad" said Dearka.

"And I gets better, come on out old friend" said Optimus, piece by piece the whole Base began to move and grow larger, the moving cannon became a head with a serious, now standing in front of everyone was a Robot the size of Superion.

"Who…Who are you?" asked Kira.

"I am Omega Supreme" boomed the robot. The Autobots cheered as they welcomed back their friend.

"Omega, do you know where it lies?" asked Prime.

"Yes, I have the data of where he is located," said Omega.

"Who is he talking about?" asked Dearka.

"Autobot City" said Optimus.

Back on Artemis Sratmersca sat at the computer as he watched construction of the Es continue.

"Soon we will be ready, and with Shinn at my disposal I have ZAFT Gundam technology too" he chuckled, he rose and walked into a second larger room where more pieces of machinery worked on another project the same size of the E units but different. The dim lightning made it so it could not be seen fully.

"Once again I will live, and this time both Megatron and Optimus Prime will fall" he laughed as he looked at the body which bared a resemblance to Thundercracker and Skywarp.

_Next Chapter- What do you do when Trypticon comes for you?_


	9. The City Titans Part 1

Taken from a segment of the diary of Cagali Yula Attha, Leader of ORB

_When I was about six years old my pet goldfish which I had known since I was but only a year old passed away. I cried for hours, my father told me change was inevitable, it was part of life. That was true when he died, life did change. But now all around me things are changing, and I don't know if they are for better or worse._

_Two armies, one side is hell bent on taking our planet, led by a tyrant named Megatron they are the Decepticons. Meanwhile ORB and ZAFT have sided with the army known as the Autobots, the one force Megatron fears and sees as a threat. My brother Kira already has befriended their leader and holds him with great respect._

_Below are the names of those from the Autobots who have joined us._

The Dinobots Grimlock

_Slag_

_Sludge_

_Snarl_

_Swoop_

The Aerialbots Silverbolt

_Airraid_

_Slingshot_

_Skydive_

_Fireflight_

_These five merge to become a robot by the name of Superion_

_Bumblebee_

_Hot Rod_

_Jazz_

_Skyfire_

_Brawn_

_Gears_

_Huffer_

_Windcharger_

_Powerglide_

_Seaspray_

_Cliffjumper_

_Beachcomber_

_Prowl_

_Ironhide_

_Ratchet_

_Mirage_

_Perceptor_

_Wheeljack_

_Warpath_

_Drift_

_Blaster, aided by his cassette robots, Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Rewind and Eject_

_Omega Supreme_

_And Finally their leader, Optimus Prime_

_Now Prime plans a mission which he states only the Autobots must do._

"Why just you guys Prime? Can't we help?" asked Kira as large amounts of Energon cubes from Cybertron were loaded into Omega Supreme.

"This mission is highly dangerous Kira, chances are once we start Megatron will catch on and try to take the Energon for himself. Or he will attack a human base or settlement" said Prime.

"Well at least we have a chance, 25 percent of ORB's mobile suits and 16 percent of ZAFT's have been upgraded with the advances Wheeljack and Perceptor drew up" said Athrun, "Yzak and Dearka just returned to PLANT. Blu Duel and Verde Buster are expected to be next in the upgrades"

"Keep a good watch while we're gone, if we are successful we'll have more of a chance of taking down Megatron" said Ironhide.

"Will do, just be careful okay, you've only been here a good two months" said Kira, "plus I hear from Lowe trips to Cybertron maybe in order if we play nice"

"I look forward to that" chuckled Prime. Kira smiled back, he knew it was a joke but hearing Prime say that gave him hope in seeing a new world.

"Optimus, Omega's set and loaded, its time to board" reported Drift. Skyfire had transformed to take the Autobots to their destination while The Aerialbots and Powerglide circled around Omega to act as Guards on the trip.

"Alright, we'll back within 12 hours, till then Kira keep everyone safe, I know you wont let me down" said Optimus as he was the last to board. The launch pieces of Omega were loaded inside the shuttle. Jetfire was the first to launch with Omega not far behind and the Aerialbots and Powerglide went into formation to guard the two.

"You think they'll be okay?" asked Kira as he and Athrun watched them leave.

"They'll be fine don't worry so much" said Athrun and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Come on lets go grab something to eat, I hear there's a new Noodle bar in town", Kira smiled, the sun was setting slowly, Kira took one last look at the flying convoy leave before heading for the car.

As they left a pair of black glowing eyes appeared from behind a bush, leaping out and watching them go Ravage ran across the fields to a cliff edge where Soundwave and Megatron were waiting.

"Report" ordered Megatron.

"The Autobots have left by themselves and are heading to the west. Their reasons are unknown but they carry a vast amount of Energon within Omega Supreme" reported Ravage, "also I hear the Mobile Suits of ORB and ZAFT are being modified"

"With the Autobots gone we have a better chance of taking ORB before advancing on PLANT" said Soundwave.

"Not yet, this large Energon Supply is interesting" said Megatron "Prime would never order someone like Magnus to send that much unless it was highly important. We must be ready to move within two hours, we must…"

"Megatron, this is Shockwave" Megatron raised his arm to reveal a mini video linked communicator with Shockwave on the screen.

"What is it?" asked Megatron.

"As ordered, he is on the move" said Shockwave, a cruel smile came over Megatron's face.

"Where are you now?" asked Megatron.

"Onboard with the Constructacons, Zarak has been left in charge but I ordered the Predacons to keep an eye on him at all times" said Shockwave.

"That maybe hard, remember his elite guards" said Megaton.

"Even so, I know Razorclaw will not let you down" said Shockwave.

"Fine, once you arrive within Earth's atmosphere I will send you my coordinates, descend there and be ready for battle" ordered Megatron and cut communication, "we will return to base, and prepare to move". And with that the Three Decepticons left.

It was one in the morning when the Autobot Convoy landed in an area of vast jungle. The supplies were soon unloaded with the Dinobots guarding it as the crates were loaded into Prime's Trailer. The Autobot leader had transformed to his truck mode to transport the Energon. Omega, Powerglide and Skyfire transformed while the Aerialbots continued flying around.

"Alright Omega, you know the way, lead on, we'll follow behind" said Optimus as one by one the Autobots transformed to their alternate modes. Blaster decided to join the Dinobots who were in their Dino modes in guarding Prime and he stood on top of the trailer. He then called on his cassette squad. Steeljaw the Lion, Ramhorn the Rhino and the small twins Rewind and Eject who sat in Prime's cab. Perceptor shrunk his size down and took to the driver's seat of Ironhide. Skyfire and Powerglide chose to take up the rear.

"He isn't too far away, but keep your guard up" said Omega as he walked huge strides forward.

"Okay, Autobots, Roll out" said Prime and the convoy continued on its way.

"Man this place is creepy at night, how long till sunrise?" asked Windcharger.

"About another four hours till first light, we just got to keep Omega in our sights. If we turn on our headlights we may get spotted by Decepticons" said Prowl.

"Me Grimlock not scared, not even of Pumas" said Grimlock as five Pumas leapt out of the bushes and snarled and hissed at the Autobots. Steeljaw at once approached them and snarled back and for a brief second made his eyes glow yellow. The Pumas coiled back and ran.

"That's showing them whose top cat" said Blaster.

"Teachers Pet" muttered Ramhorn, Rewind and Eject nodded in agreement.

"Alright fun times over, lets keep moving" said Ironhide. An hour passed and still Omega Supreme just kept on walking and the Autobots slowly kept following.

"Man this place is beautiful, untouched from war" said Beachcomber.

"Not entirely buddy" said Skyfire, they could just make out the images of destroyed a broken Mobile Suits belonging to ZAFT and the EA. One suit had even blown a hole in its own cockpit.

"It's sad, even after we left war still continued" said Optimus.

"Yeah, but you always said they have to learn from their mistakes Prime. To be fair they were close to peace if Megatron had not shown up" said Mirage.

"And they still have that chance, we just have to stop the Decepticons" said Bumblebee.

"I hope your right" said Optimus.

Another hour passed till they arrived at a mountain twice the size of Omega.

"Our target is underground, 34 miles it seems" the giant told them, Prime disconnected his trailer and with the others transformed to their robot modes and looked up at the mountain.

"Okay so we know he's below but how do we get in?" asked Ratchet.

"Silverbolt, you see a way in from up there?" asked Prime over the communication line.

"Nothing Prime, we're doing an aerial sweep of the whole mountain. Our scanners detect he is there but no sign of an entrance. And we only managed to pick him up because a small energy reading, must be back up power." reported Silverbolt.

"Understood, do another search then rejoin us on the ground" ordered Prime then turned to everyone else.

"Autobots, spread out and search the whole mountain, if there is a way in we must find and move quickly"

"That would take all day Prime, our safest bet would be digging our own way in" said Ratchet.

"Even if we did that it still takes time. Something we don't have" said Ironhide.

"He's right, sooner or later Megatron is gonna know we're here and then we're in trouble" said Hot Rod.

As everyone tried to think of something Bumblebee leaned on a boulder with his arms folded when he felt the boulder jerk to the side a little.

"What the?" he said as he stood up, he placed his hands on the boulder and pushed it a little, it moved.

"Hey guys, over here, think I found a way in" he said as he continued pushing.

"Stand back Bumblebee" said Slag as he transformed to his Triceratops mode and ran at the boulder, Bumblebee jumped back as Slag hit the boulder causing it to break into smaller pieces.

"There we go, one easy to enter tunnel" said Slag as he transformed back.

"Good work Slag" said Prime as he looked at see a large tunnel which was heading downwards and it was large enough for cars to go through.

"Mirage, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Hot Rod, Jazz, Wheeljack and Ratchet. You'll join me going into the tunnel. Grimlock your in charge till we get back, set up a defence line from enemy attacks" he ordered then contacted the Aerialbots.

"Aerialbots we need a second security guard to assist Omega Supreme", and with that the five planes began to descend and along the way combined together before landing.

"Say no more Optimus no one is getting past me and Omega" said Superion.

"Alright, everyone keep your optics open until we get back, okay team lets roll" said Prime as he transformed again along with the others, attaching the trailer, one by one they entered the tunnel and began to descend down to hopefully their target.

They had already reached the halfway point by the time the sun had risen but it was still a long way down.

"So why was it hidden down here anyway?" asked Mirage.

"Like why some of us chose to remain on Earth hidden in the Cyro-Cyclinders. As a precaution should Megatron chose to return" explained Prime.

"Or if worse…Him" said Bumblebee, the whole group fell quiet with the exception of Hot Rod.

"Well if He returns then I'm ready" he said with a slight twist of anger.

"Easy Hot Rod, we all know how much you crave revenge but don't let it get to your head" said Prime.

"I know Optimus, but I keep remembering what happened and…" began Hot Rod.

"Your not to blame Hot Rod so don't go kicking yourself again" said Ratchet.

"Yeah your right, but still…" said Hot Rod.

Back outside the defence line had been made with both Superion and Omega Supreme guarding the entrance. Everyone stood waiting, looking at the jungle area for any sign of movement.

"I hate when it's like this" said Powerglide, "all quiet and peaceful, smells trouble every time"

"You might want to think about what you say, remember you could jinx our good luck here" said Gears.

"I'll jinx you both with my blaster if you don't keep your voices down" snapped Ironhide looking up to the two giant guards, "anything boys?"

"Not a trace, would have picked up something by now" said Superion.

"Give it another hour, then have Powerglide and Swoop do search of neighbouring areas" said Grimlock.

"No sweat boss" said Swoop.

"Might as well get some fresh air" said Powerglide. As everyone kept waiting Beachcomber examined the plants and tree with Perceptor.

"Truly magnificent, a place free of bustling city life" he said.

"And rich in vegetation. I guess Earth's protective layer is a big stronger these days" said Perceptor. As they looked on Beachcomber stopped and looked around.

"Hey, can you hear that?" he asked Perceptor. Perceptor listened, it was some form of whistling sound.

"Its getting closer but I don't see anything" he said, slowly everyone else heard it, then Warpath looked up.

"TAKE COVER!" he yelled as from the sky an energy shot came flying down on them and hit the ground with a powerful explosion. Everyone took cover but some were sent flying as the force of the explosion knocked them off their feet.

"Battle stations!" shouted Grimlock as he opened fire on whatever was above them.

"Decepticons heading this way, Megatron is leading" shouted Seaspray, Megatron was flying and heading towards them with Soundwave, Jets, Triple Changers and the Combaticons Blast Off and Vortex following. The Stunticons were tearing through the jungle with Brawl, Swindle and Onslaught following and firing their cannons.

"Attack!" yelled Megatron as he fired his cannon at the Autobots.

"Stunticons UNITE!" shouted Motormaster and the other four members obeyed.

"Your mine Superion!" yelled Menisor as he charged forward.

"Bring it you walking scrapyard" shouted Superion as the two grappled.

"Combaticons, prepare to take down Omega" ordered Onslaught, Omega Supreme was firing at every flying Decepticon to prevent them from landing. Blast and Vortex took a chance and flew down to join their comrades.

"Now, unite to form Bruticus" ordered Onslaught and the five formed the one-bot military might that was Bruticus who tackled Omega to the ground.

"Omega Supreme, just a joke. Bruticus is Supreme" the giant shouted when he found his face grabbed by Omega's claw hand and threw to the side.

"Typical Solider, over confident" said Omega. Meanwhile the rest of the Decepticons had landed and were advancing, a full on fire fight had begun.

"Lazerbeak, Ravage, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Rumble, Frenzy, attack" ordered Soundwave and his cassette force launched into battle. Megatron led the attack charging forward as if the blasts meant nothing.

"Megatron coming at us fast!" shouted Ironhide.

"Good, lets go guys!" shouted Grimlock as the Dinobots charged, guns blazing at Megatron, the six collided as Megatron tackled them all, knocking them to the ground.

"Where is Prime?" he booked.

"Worry about Dinobots first!" shouted Grimlock as all five of them transformed and attacked at once.

As the giants grappled in a tag team match the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons engaged in a heavy fire fight with the Autobots at a advantage due to their numbers. Suddenly Blaster picked up something from above.

"Guys, whoever fire that shot is coming back, and is showing their face" he reported, some of the Autobots looked up to see a Large Purple Blaster come flying out of the clouds.

"Its Shockwave!" shouted Drift as Shockwave fired, another explosion hit, Perceptor, Gears and Cliffjumper hit the nearby trees. Shockwave transformed and landed aiming his own gun.

"Descend now" he shouted as the Decepticons charged forward while the Autobots regrouped, Ironhide at once contacted Prime.

"Optimus we got Decepticons on the attack, Shockwave has also appeared and….oh no" he said as he fell silent.

"Ironhide, what's going on, please report" Prime shouted, but everyone had noticed it as the entire battlefield fell silent. Descending from the clouds was a battle fortress with the Decepticon symbol on it. It was Black, Purple and Turquoise green and armed with a wide array of weapons. Standing on it was Devastator who jumped and landed on the battlefield. The fortress landed and a few seconds later it began to transform, the Decepticons stepped back and so did the Autobots in complete fear with the exception of Megatron and the Dinobots who were waiting to restart their fight. The fortress stopped to reveal who it was, the titan the size of the combined robots and Omega Supreme put together. Its chosen form was like that of a Dinosaur.

"Autobots, die at the hands of Trypticon!" it boomed.

_To be continued_


	10. The City Titans Part 2

"What exactly happened?" asked Kira as he and Athrun rushed to the main Military HQ of ORB to meet with the others.

"A ZAFT space patrol was orbiting Earth when they detecting a large and unknown vessel which had high amounts of Cybertronian metal" Meyrin told them as she hurried alongside the two. They walked into the control room to find Waltfeld, Lowe, Cagali, Mu, Luna and Murrue waiting for them.

"Has PLANT been contacted?" asked Athrun.

"I reported it to Yzak, he says their units are ready to move on the first notice" said Waltfeld.

"Should we move too?" asked Mu.

"Prime told me we are not to engage, he doesn't want any of our units entering battle till the modifications to our mobile suits is complete. And the Astray units are up first before we even begin to modify our personal units and sending upgrades into space." said Kira.

"But we can't just sit around, chances are that thing is hostile and its landing destination is where the Autobots left for last night" said Cagali. Kira had no idea what to do and hit the wall with his fist.

"Hey I just had a thought, those cannons the ZAFT base that the Decepticons attacked before. Those were experimental prototypes yes?" asked Waltfeld.

"They were designed for long range bombardments on enemy bases. But by the time the prototypes were finished the war was over. They were scheduled to be decommissioned" explained Luna.

"How far can their shots travel?" asked Waltfeld.

"Only up to 15 miles, we'd be another 23 off" said Athrun.

"I know, but didn't they recently receive six prototype EMP missiles?" asked Waltfeld. Everyone was confused at first but then caught on.

"Of course, whatever this thing is, if it's a threat we use the cannons to fire the missiles…" began Lowe.

"And using the seeker computers which are in each of the missiles, point it in the direction of the enemy" finished Murrue.

"But we'd need to know the exact location so the base control can direct them, we don't want them hitting Autobots" said Luna.

"That space patrol, they could get a Birdseye view of the area" said Lowe.

"Its better then nothing, get on the line back to PLANT and tell Yzak we need the permission to use the missiles and cannons" ordered Cagali, "let's give our friends some help"

Back at the battlefield the Decepticons were now advancing as Trypticon was firing at any Autobots that moved. The Combaticons, Constructacons and Stuntacons had separated from their fused forms to assist in the fire fight while Aerialbots, Swoop and Powerglide took to the skies in an attempt to take down the titan but it was unaffected. The other Dinobots assisted the Autobots while Grimlock faced off against Megatron.

"It's been so long I've forgotten how strong Trypticon really is" said Airraid.

"Just keep him busy, we have to hold them back till Prime and the others are finished" shouted Ironhide as he managed to get a shot at both Swindle and Bonecrusher.

"I say we advanced and take the fight to them" said Brawn.

"Yeah and have to run into Shockwave, great idea" said Prowl.

"That's an excellent idea" a voice shouted, Shockwave landed and transformed into his gun mode.

"All Autobots must fall" he said as he fired a shot, Prowl, Ironhide and Brawn ducked for cover as the shot left a hole in the ground.

"A simple mistake, probability shows you would have dodged" said Shockwave.

"What's the probability this happens?" asked Skyfire as tacked Shockwave in the back causing him to skid across the dirt. Skyfire aimed his rifle and used a free hand to tap the side of his head to bring down a special mask across his fast with a blue visor for his eyes to see through.

"Skyfire, so good to see you again" said Shockwave as he picked himself up.

"I still owe you for what happened at Tyger Pax" said Skyfire.

"Oh, it's by my calculation that your power compared to mine is 25 percent less than…" but before Shockwave could finish Skyfire had already fired a heavily charged shot which sent the Decepticon backwards a few feet.

"I'm a scientist as well Shockwave, but I know when is the time to talk, and time to fight" said Skyfire, a few seconds later a energy shot was fired, Skyfire jumped to the right to evade and saw Shockwave walking towards him.

"So be it" said Shockwave.

Now changed into his robot mode Grimlock grabbed Megatron by the arm and began to swing the tyrant round and round, taking out anything in his path from trees to boulders. Grimlock finally let go and sent Megatron crashing into the mountain, leaving him embedded into it.

"You Dino brained moron, you think that could hurt me?" shouted Megatron as he pushed himself off the mountain.

"No, me not finished with you yet" shouted Grimlock as he fired his blaster directly at Megatron, the shot hit his side but that was not enough to take him down. Megatron aimed his cannon and fired, the blast sent Grimlock to the ground. The Dinobot Leader shook his head and groaned a little.

"Been so long me forgot how that feels" he joked as the got back up only to have his face punched by Megatron.

"Tell me now Grimlock, where is Prime!" he yelled.

Under the mountain the small team led by Prime reached the end of the tunnel and transformed to robot modes except for Prime who kept in his truck mode to pull the trailer full of Energon. They were in a large cave with only Prime's headlights for light. At the end of the cave was a white door the size of Optimus in robot mode.

"Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Mirage, Jazz once we get the entrance open guard it, Ratchet, Wheeljack take my trailer and get it to the energy room. Hot Rod, Drift and I will make for the central computer" ordered Prime. Ratchet quickly found the control panel for the door and it slide open. Inside was a corridor with two turnings of either left or right. Prime at once transformed when they arrived in and Wheeljack and Ratchet took the trailer and began taking it down the left corridor, Prime, Drift and Hot Rod took to the right while the others powered up their blasters and closed the door.

Back outside Trypticon had already clipped the wings of the Aerialbots and was scattering the Autobots forces all over the place with help from the Decepticons. Everyone took cover as they dragged the wounded behind boulders and anything else they could use, already the jungle was catching fire. With a quarter of their forces almost unable to move Grimlock and the others opened fire in a bid to hold the Decepticons back. However with Trypticon on their side it was near to impossible.

"This is insane Grimlock, request permission to contact ORB for help?" asked Prowl as he managed to get to Grimlock through the enemy fire.

"Not possible I'm afraid Prowl, Soundwave is jamming my communication waves with bad vibes, we're stuck like this until Prime returns" said Blaster.

"But we'll be slaughtered out here, I say we pull back into the caverns" said Rewind.

"I'm all for that" said Eject.

"And if we do Trypticon will have the mountain down in a minute" said Warpath.

"Relax, we not out yet, no one can take down Autobots" said Grimlock as words of encouragement. As he finished his sentence Skyfire crashed to the ground near them, groaning he got up and helped the others.

"I forgot how hard that one eye creep that punch" he said.

"Stunticons, Constructacons, Combaticons, unite and finish this!" ordered Megatron, in less than a minute the Autobots now had the looming figures of Devastator, Menisor and Bruticus heading for them when Trypticon put his foot in front of the three.

"No, Trypticon end this" he boomed.

"Hey move it!" shouted Menisor.

"We call shots on Autobots not Mecha-Godzilla wannabe" Bruticus added.

"Good, got some time, I hope its enough" said Prowl.

"Start unloading quickly" shouted Wheeljack as he accessed the controls to the power core, it was located below him and Ratchet, guarded by a lid which slid back to allow access. It had a weak green glow to it.

"Least it still had some Energon, all we gotta do is give it a little extra juice and it can access the back up supply if Prime' team can get access again" said Ratchet as he pushed the back of Prime's trailer to the edge of the core with the doors open.

"We just need the signal" said Wheeljack

Optimus and his team made their way down the corridors as fast as they could. In front of them was the bridge control room, but the doors were shut tight and the control to them was deactivated.

"Well how about taking a leaf from Megatron's book?" asked Hot Rod as he clenched his fist.

"Can't hurt to try!" shouted Prime as the two punched the door with great force, tearing it to pieces like tin foil. The room was full of smaller computers and the large main one with a chair for the acting commander.

"Hopefully the core should have enough power to access the central control, once the powers up we can reactivate the spark" said Drift as Prime and Hot Rod turned on the master computer.

"Vocal Scanner activated, please state Designation and Access code" said the computer.

"Designation: Optimus Prime, Code: T-A-R-O OP" said Optimus.

"Designation: Hot Rod, Code: L-O-D-H RP" said Hot Rod.

"Authority accepted, please insert main control keys" said the computer as from above the screen two key slots appeared in front of them. Pressing a button on their left shoulders a pair of disks came out of their wrists. Taking them Prime and Hot Rod placed them halfway through the slots.

"1,2,3" said Prime and at the same time they inserted the disks. The whole room glowed as machinery began to hum as it came to life. Lights came on and the security team knew it was working.

"Ratchet pour it in now, Wheeljack once the lid closes activate the back up generators" ordered Prime over the communication line in the base.

"I'm at the computer now, all I need is the Energon deposited in the reactor" said Wheeljack.

"Roger that" said Ratchet as he began to lift the trailer slowly. However the cases made it heavy so it was nearly impossible to raise more than a few inches.

"Relax Ratchet we'll take some of the strain" said Mirage as the four guards ran to help. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper took the sides and Mirage and Jazz helped either side of Ratchet.

"3, 2, 1" shouted Jazz as they lifted the trailer together, one by one the crates fell into the core and on impact melted or broke apart. Energon spread out all over the places. Once the trailer was empty Jazz moved to close the lid but already a strong glow could be seen.

"Now, activating back up generators 1 all the way to 600" said Wheeljack as he typed in the command codes. In the central control room the main computer showed on the screen the number 20.

"20 percent power active, full power in five minutes, spark can be accessed"

Hot Rod pressed a button and after two seconds a slight rumbling noise could be heard.

"How are you feeling old buddy?" asked Hot Rod.

"Ready for action" a voice boomed.

Outside the argument between the combiners and Trypticon had ended with the combiners now beating up Omega Supreme and Superion and Trypticon even closer to the Autobots.

"Well, guess this is what they call a last stand" said Skyfire.

"Been nice knowing you all" said Ironhide.

"Least we go down fighting, like true Autobots" said Grimlock when suddenly the sound of missiles could be heard as six of them hit Trypticon and emitted a small blue light. The aftershock also hit the Decepticons and knocked them off their feet.

"Who dares fire at us, Trypticon continue attacking, Soundwave find out where that came from" ordered Megatron.

"Negative, all abilities are offline" said Soundwave.

"Hey my weapons have stopped" said Frenzy.

"Megatron…problem…" began Devastator as the combiners fell to pieces at once.

"What happen?" asked Grimlock.

"Autobots…..this is Waltfeld come in" a voice could be heard over the radio line.

"Waltfeld, this is Ironhide, what happened?" asked Ironhide.

"It worked, right now some ally ships are above the battle zone, they pinpointed where that giant was and we sent some EMP missiles, I hope that helps" explained Waltfeld.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the mountain began to cause a landslide. Trypticon was coming out of the effects of the EMP and was starting to move again, the other Decepticons were still trying to get some parts of them working again but now were distracted by what was going on.

"Its coming from the mountain" said Swindle.

"Trypticon destroy mountain then" said Trypticon as he approached the mountain and raise dhis arms to bring them down on it. Then to everyone's surprise a giant fists hit the giant in the face knocking him back. The Mountain exploded and rocks were sent flying as projectiles at the Decepticons and creating a defence wall for the Autobots who cheered to see the giant who was in front of them with Optimus Prime on its shoulder.

"Decepticons, prepare to challenge the might of the Guardian of Autobot City once again" said Prime.

"Metroplex Heeds the call of the Prime once again" said the giant as Optimus leapt down into Metrolplex's hand who then placed him down in front of Megatron before turning his sights on Trypticon.

"You'll pay for this Prime" said Megatron as he attempted to fire his cannon but only smoke came out.

"I heard about the EMP blasts, best time you all flee while you can" said Prime.

"Trypticon not flee" shouted Trypticon as he charged at Metroplex. Metroplex dodged to the left and grabbed his tail.

"No Trypticon will fly" Metroplex shouted as he threw his foe into the air, Trypticon roared in anger as he crashed into the ocean miles away. Metroplex then turned and aimed his guns at the Decepticons.

"Just because you disabled our weapons does not mean we are defenceless!" shouted Megatron as he threw a punch directly at Prime. However Optimus raised his hand and grabbed his foes fist tightly.

"True, but the EMP shots probably slowed your reaction time and depleted your strength a bit" said Prime as he kicked Megatron in the chest sending him crashing to ground. "That's the thing Megatron, never underestimate the skills and brains of a human"

"We have no choice, Decepticons retreat" shouted Megatron as they began to run and using what power they had fly away.

The Autobots cheered and praised Metroplex joining their ranks.

"Now to get back to ORB, they will want to know what happened" said Prime. As they were about to leave Steeljaw stopped and looked at some bushes and began to growl at them.

"What's up buddy? Someone over there?" asked Blaster as he moved forward to look. As Blaster pulled the bush back a figure his size leapt out of the bushes and went directly for Prime. Prime jumped back as a weapon just missed him. A Beam Sabre.

"What the?" he asked himself, standing near him with a sabre in each hand was a black mobile suit which looked at Prime for a few seconds then charged forward.

"Go for the head!" shouted Sideswipe as he and Sunstreaker opened fire. The Suit was hit but kept moving and lunged at Prime. Steeljaw moved fast and dug his claws and jaws into the suits left arm and managed to tear it off while Grimlock transformed to his Dino-Mode and tore the other off. Off balance the suit staggered about till Prime fired at one of its legs, the suit hit the floor.

"Open the hatch" Prime ordered to Rewind while Eject stood over the cockpit with his gun ready in case of a attack, Hound and Jazz held the suit down. Rewind opened the hatch and looked in.

"Uhh Prime, there is no pilot" the small Autobot said. Prime looked for himself, Rewind was not lying, the cockpit was completely empty.

The sun was nearly set when the Autobots returned, everyone in ORB and the media were there as they stared in awe at Metroplex. Kira and the others greeted their friends back.

"Its good to see you all survived" said Athrun.

"If it had not been for those EMP shots many of us would not be here. Thank you for your assistance" said Optimus.

"Its Waltfeld you should be thanking, he came up with the idea in the first place" chuckled Luna. Waltfeld stepped forward as Optimus extended his hand to his, the two shook.

"Thank you Andrew, if you had been born on Cybertron you would make one heck of an Autobot" said Prime.

"Although the sight of living machines is amazing only one of flesh and blood can appreciate a good coffee" said Waltfeld, everyone chuckled.

"So now our forces are stronger then" said Kira, "once all the Mobile Suits are loaded with Cybertronian upgrades the Decepticons have no chance"

"That is if the Decepticons are not our only enemy" said Optimus as he looked to the skies as the first stars appeared.

"Restoration status at 45 and counting, one quarter of vital organs have been added and memory transfer at 54" the computer told Shinn as he sat at the glass cylinder which held her inside, once or twice he placed his hand on the glass where her hair was and kept it there, as if he could feel it right now.

"Soon we will be together again, and we will be happy and live in a world free from fear and people who would hurt you. I just need to fight some more, don't worry though, Destiny and I will lead the Strike Es to victory and when it is all over we can live happily together" he said as a tear came down his face.

"Why do you insist on having this human with us?"

"With me, that's with me" said Sratmersca.

"Stop pushing you luck" around Sratmersca a collection of machinery prepared to attack but then a groaning of pain could be heard.

"Your pushing your luck. I warned you about that shock device didn't I? Threaten me again and it's another 100 volts which would make our grand total 700 I believe. How much more till you burn out?" asked Sratmersca as he turned and left.

"Keep working on the fortress and keep those Strike Es coming, no delays" the door closed.

"_Yes that's it, get distracted with your new army and your rebirth, it will serve me perfectly. With that Slaughter Dagger already making them suspicious it won't be long now. Remember you're not the only one good at creating bodies. Let me do a recount in the basement; ah yes one for me, one for Scourge and One for Cyclonus. It'll take a long time but soon Earth and Cybertron will be mine and then Megatron will pay for the insult he has done to me"_

**Next Chapter:**_ And they called him: Nemesis_


	11. Prison Break

_This is a diary recording by Murrue Ramius, Captain of the ORB Flagship Archangel. The human race once again finds itself brought into a deadly conflict, a war, an ancient war. Myself, my comrades and friends have all seen the horrors of war and have experienced the deadly force it. But we had never expected something like this. This was is different, for this war has been going on before the dawn of man. This war has existed for millions of years._

_The factions involved are our allies the Autobots and their enemies the Decepticons, one side chooses to Protect, the other Destroy. Born on a Planet known as Cybertron these two mighty metallic armies have battled on and on from their world to ours. And now ORB and ZAFT join the battle as the tyrant they call Megatron once again sets his sights on Earth. ORB's Prime Minister Cagali Yula Attha and ZAFT's Chairman Yzak Joule have promised to back Optimus Prime 100% and in return Prime promises both Earth and PLANT protection as well. However tensions rise as the council members on either side continue to argue over if we can trust the Autobots, fearing they be like the Decepticons. But my friend, Kira Yamato stands strong and believe sin his heart the Autobots are our friends. He has forged a friendship with Optimus, I have seen the two talking on many occasions and I think deep down they are alike. In fact many of our friends have come to know members of the Autobots, its both fascinating and nice to see, I myself take great pleasure in discussing ways to improve the Archangel's engines with the Engineer Wheeljack._

_Two months have now passed since the uncovering of the Autobot battle station known as Metroplex. Time and time again we find ourselves along with the Autobots battling the Decepticons. Archangel and all ORB and ZAFT ships have been fitted with Cybertronian weaponry to increase our chances of survival and all Mobile Suits have been upgraded the same. Thanks to our new Space Bridge Network to Cybertron supplies needed for refits have gone smoothly. But even with all these upgrades and weapons we find ourselves tackling a dangerous enemy. Especially since the appearance of a unmanned Mobile Suit attacking us, where it came from we do not know but several incidents since have given us a thought that there maybe others trying to leave their mark on the war._

**Mars: Decepticon Battleship Fortress, Scorponok**

With a Space Bridge of their own able to link them now to Trypticon the Decepticons finally had some stable ground in the war. And this day they were expecting a visitor, a very special visitor.

With his personal bodyguards Weirdwold, Skullcruncher and Mindwipe by his side the Decepticon Scientist and controller of the Giant Fortress Zarak waited by the doors of the Spacebridge as the bright jet of light hit it and vanished, opening the doors to reveal their visitor.

"Shockwave, how goes Earth?" asked Zarak.

"Mediocre at best, despite Trypticon the Autobots and Human continue to hold their ground against our attacks. Megatron grows restless" said Shockwave as he walked with Zarak into Scorponok.

"As I can imagine, our…leader has never liked failure" said Zarak with slight distain, it was no secret in the Decepticon army that Zarak and Megatron hated each other.

"Save your petty feud with Megatron for him in person. We need to locate and break free the Decepticons who were arrested during the last war" said Shockwave.

"Ahh yes of course, when you contacted me after the arrival of Metroplex" said Zarak as they arrived on the bridge where a number of Decepticons were going about their duties. Zarak typed on the keyboard to the main computer which brought up an extensive file on Decepticon prisoners.

"These are all the Decepticons who were Arrested and trailed for their crimes. They have been incarcerated on Cybertron but since the reports of our return they are being moved to Garrus-9" he explained.

"Garrus-9, the Autobots Maximum Security Prison, oh yes, I remember it well" said Shockwave.

"That's all I could gather I am afraid" said Zarak when the door to the left of the opened as the Insecticons walked in.

"Care to explain why we woke up and told 'welcome from the dead' Shockwave?" asked Kickback.

"Technically you were dead, defeated by the Autobots, but before your mission I had your personality components replicated and fused into experimental life sparks I was creating" explained Shockwave,

"Always tinkering with something" muttered Bombshell.

"Enough, retrieving those prisoners will take time, Zarak, continue operations here, I'll talk to Megatron about a retrieval mission" said Shockwave,

**Autobot Prisoner Ship: Mirror Manifold.**

**CREW: 200 Autobot Security Personal**

**SHIP CAPTAIN: Blaze Blaster: Recently Promoted under the approval of Ultra Magnus.**

**OPERATION: Transporting of Decepticon Prisoners from Cybertron to Garrus-9.**

**PRISONAR LIST:**

**Predacons: Razorclaw, Tantrum, Headstrong, Divebomb, Rampage**

**Terrorcons: Hun-Gurrr, Rippersnapper, Blot, Sinnertwin, Cutthroat.**

**UNDER ORDERS OF ULTRA MAGNUS THESE TWO SUB-GROUPS ARE TO BE PLACED IN SEPERATED CELLS AND ENERGON BINDED TO PREVENT CHANCES OF COMBINING TO EITEHR PREDAKING OR ABOMINUS.**

**Blackout: Decepticon Infiltrator, uses powerful EMP waves to disable technology within a 10 feet radius.**

**Barricade: Former Law-Enforcer of Kaon, suspended due to gambling and turning a blind eye to illegal Gladiator matches. Joined Decepticons shortly afterwards.**

**Sunstorm: Seeker, was found and arrested for 30 accounts of assassinating political figures in the early days of Megatron's rise to power.**

**Thunderwing: Decepticon Sword Fighter, former student of Legendary Decepticon Bludgeon until he killed his master in a duel to decide who was stronger, constant watch needed, considered dangerous if left un-attended.**

**Overlord: Level 10 Security used in cell and currently in stasis due to over 60 Inhibitors and Class 3 Restrains and body is separated into two cells. Can detach body into a Jet and Tank and is considered dangerous and barbaric.**

**Also arrested are 30 Decepticon Soldiers, threat level minimum once weapons are removed, placed in lower cells.**

**Finally Level 12 Security on Prisoner Alpha C/765 placed in maximum security cell built around airlock. Over 300 accounts of Destruction and Carnage, 900 accounts of murder and Killing Autobots. 70 Class 3 Restraints used to keep body from moving and additional Energon transferred to restraints for added security, consider 2****nd**** greatest threat after Megatron.**

**TIME TILL ARRIVAL GARRUS-9: 17 Earth Hours.**

With two of the ships crew by his side with their blasters ready Blaze Blaster entered the specially made cell built within one of the ships Airlocks. Inside was a Decepticon, his head dropped, restrained by the legs and arms with Multiple devices on his body to stop him from moving.

"So this is him huh?" asked Blaze Blaster.

"Yes Sir" said the guard as Blaze Blaster approached the energy shield separating him and the prisoner.

"Prisoner Alpha C/765" said Blaze Blaster. The Prisoner groaned a little as he tried to move.

"Lower the shield" ordered Blaze Blaster, the guards looked nervously at each other as they did so, standing at the controls just in case as Blaze Blaster walked in and after a few seconds hit the Prisoner in the side of the face and chuckled.

"You're a disgrace, almost as dangerous as Megatron they say? Pathetic! When we get to Garrus-9 the first thing I'm doing is having it so that face you wear is replaced is remains of a Sharkticon. Alpha C/765, yours gonna suffer" Blaze Blaster started to laugh but then slowly stopped as the Prisoner laughed weakly.

"Why you laughing?" asked Blaze Blaster, the Prisoner looked at him with Dark Purple eyes which seemed to show fear and hate.

"Because I cannot wait to make you pay for hitting me you moronic rust bucket"

Blaze Blaster hit him again and turned and after the shield was back up left with the guards.

The Prisoner lowered his head when he suddenly heard a scratching noise and then looked up weakly as part of the ceiling above him came open to reveal one of the cells above him, unfortunately a sealed down grate was between them as the Prisoner in the cell above looked down.

"Hey, hey you, the names Cy-Kill, your him aren't you?" the Decepticon above asked.

"Depends who you mean, there's a lot of Decepticons who gained popularity" said the Prisoner.

"Yeah but come on, you have to be him, your perhaps as feared and respected as Megatron, after all first time the Autobots saw you they didn't even fire. You're a great way to confuse enemies you know" said Cy-Kill.

"Any reason why you just tore part of your room apart or did you just want to talk to me?"

"Well I figured since I heard you were down here I'd take a look at the legend himself before we all get carted in Garrus-9" said Cy-Kill.

"Sure about that?"

Cy-Kill looked at the Prisoner as he began to chuckled again and then began to move his arms and legs, one by one the Restraints Dropped off.

"Level 3 Restraints, what a Joke!" the Prisoner growled as with one massive pull he pulled himself free from the bindings and ripped them off his legs.

"What the Frak? Those are like Maximum Security types, they will know you…" before Cy-Kill could finish the room went red.

"Opening the Air Vent, must have it set to waiting till the prisoner leaves" said the Prisoner as he punched through the grate and grabbed Cy-Kill.

"What are you doing?" Cy-Kill yelled as he tried to break free.

"Cy-Kill, surrender the second a Autobot pointed a gun at him, Megatron did intend to have you shot, but least you'll have some usefulness now" said the Prisoner as the Air Lock opened. He clamped his hand into the ground and dug in as he let the screaming Cy-Kill go into the vacuum of space causing the vent to close again.

As it did so the force field went down and noises could be heard from the two security guards.

"Well go in and check" said one.

"No way he's survive that, fine I'll go in"

As they argued the door opened.

"Oh Scrap, HE'S FREE"

Before the first could react he was grabbed as the 2nd opened fire which was shielded by the first guard whose head was crushed as the Prisoner threw him at his fellow guard who hit the floor and backed away in fear.

"Prisoner Alpha C/765, THAT'S what you kept calling me, but that's not my name is"

The Prisoner walked up to the guard right into his face.

"So, what is my name?"

The Guard quivered in fear as he spoke it.

"Nemesis Prime"

**Mirror Manifold: Illegal Weapons Storage room. **

"Retinal Scan identified"

Nemesis entered the room a she threw the guards head to the floor. He stood amongst the weapons, sleek jet black with elements of purple and grey, a Decepticon Symbol on his shoulder plates, he was the spitting image of Optimus himself, but used for the goals of evil. He looked around the room and after a minute opened one crate which contained a very familiar looking weapon.

"Ahh hello old friend" said Nemesis as he held his own Ion Blaster, an exact replica of Optimus' when he heard footsteps behind him as 5 of the crew aimed their guns at him.

"Stop right where you are Nemesis, hands where we can see them" said one of the guards.

"Hmmm, I'm wagering those are standard D78 Die-Cast Blasters issued to security forces on this ship" Nemesis said calmly as he turned round with his Ion Blaster in Hand.

"Tell me, do you think you have a chance?"

Before the guards could fire the whole corridor and room rang with blaster shots and painful screams.

On the Bridge of the Ship the alarms were already blasting out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S LOOSE!" yelled Blaze Blaster.

"He managed to break out of the restraints sir, he's already gained access to the storage rooms on the lower levels and is moving further into the ship, we've already lost 14….no 20 of the crew" one of the bridge crew reported.

"Red Alert, grab whatever weapons we can from the other storage rooms, restraint bolts, blasters, I don't care, just make sure we get everything back under control!" yelled Blaze Blaster as the alarm went out. All over the ship the crew moved fast to arm themselves, their escapee had not been named but as rumours swirled about it being Nemesis, they were filled with dread.

Down in one of the other holding cells two vehicles which were a Tank and Fighter Plane were clamped down and sealed away in force field cells, separated by those and a few feet. Ten more Guards were by the door having heard the escapee was heading their way, amongst them was one who stood towering over them, heavily armoured and carry a double barrelled Gatling gun, an Autobot Brute Guard.

"Remember, do not engage until we can confirm it's a enemy" one guard told them, slowly they waited as they heard footsteps get closer and closer, They aimed their guns as the door opened. In front of them was one of the other guards who ran in with one arm torn away as he seemed to not be able to talk.

"Dammit, must have ripped his vocal processor out" said the guard as three of them went to help their friend who seem to be pushing them away.

"Whoa slow down buddy, what's up?" asked the guard, then he heard the beeping noise, and noticed the detonator stuck to the guards back. Before they could react it exploded taking out the three guards as well as the others were blown back, before they could move two more were shot down as Nemesis moved in and opened fire, the Brute at once took aim as its guns rolled and fired a barrage of bullets.

"Scrap, I hate these guys" said Nemesis as revealed a small launcher in his arm and fired a smoke grenade. The room filled with smoke, whilst the guards switched their optics to view through it Nemesis had his already set as he managed to gun down the remaining guards with headshots leaving him and the Brute.

"Your all mine Nemesis" the Brute shouted.

"Actually, I'm just a distraction, remember that shot that missed?" asked Nemesis as from behind the Brute the crackling of a damage control switch could be heard, "it didn't miss"

The sound of shield generators going down could be heard as the Brute turned round, the two vehicles were free and at once transformed and combined as a hand reached out and crushed the Brute's head before he could scream.

"That was for calling me a 'over hyped amount of scrap', and don't worry, your friends will feel much worse" the attacker growled as he threw the corpse aside. The towering form of the Decepticon Overlord looked at Nemesis as he moved his joints around.

"Should have known it would be you who'd find a way to break free Nemesis" he said, almost jealous sounding.

"Save the compliments till later, I need your Brawn and Brains if you fancy acting like a commander and less like a psycho" said Nemesis.

"That's rich coming from you" said Overlord as he loomed over Nemesis with a sadistic smile, "what's to not stop me from killing you?"

"The fact I know the code to the small explosive device Megatron ordered be placed in your spark chamber, all I have to do think it in my memory banks and your corpse will be stripped down and put to better use. What's it to be?" threatened Nemesis.

The two stared at each other until Overlord backed off.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"We're taking the ship, head up one floor and break the soldiers free and begin taking over. I want this ship in tact, but leave the bridge until I return, I've already secured some Weapons Storage rooms for the prisoners, but do not touch the illegal weapons, their owners will take them" said Nemesis as they headed out the door.

"Your going after the more famous guests yes, their located four floors up, Maximum Security" said Overlord, "so taking the lift is suicide"

"That's good" said Nemesis who was already in the lift, "I like a challenge"

As the lift went up Overlord snorted as his giant arm ripped through the ceiling, crushing a guards leg in the cells above them.

"You, Megatron, Shockwave, you'll all regret thinking you can tame me" he said.

Whilst alarms blasted out as Overlord easily freed his targets the ship was soon filled with gun fire and screams of pain and cries of sadistic pleasure as slowly the Decepticons began taking over the prison ship.

In the Maximum Security wing the parts of Autobots littered the area as Nemesis broke more of the prisoners loose.

"I'm surprised you even considered setting us free Nemesis, none of us exactly saw eye to eye with you back on Cybertron" said Thunderwing as he removed his swords from screaming Autobots optics before Barricade snapped its neck.

"Like you all I serve Megatron" said Nemesis, "most likely the bridge has issued a lockdown on the next three floors"

"Trying to contain us, cowards" said Tantrum.

"Nemesis, this is Overlord, Autobot Brutes have us pinned down and the remainder of none Bridge Personnel are outside the ship" Overlord reported.

"They must be regrouping for a counter attack" said Razorclaw.

"Then we take the bridge. Predacons you're with me, we'll take care of the forces outside and find a way past the lock down. The rest of you join up with Overlord and kill anyone in your way, we'll regroup on the bridge" ordered Nemesis.

"Overlord, we have to fight alongside that psycho?" asked Blackout.

"Report to me if he steps out of line, I'll deal with him, the service elevator is this way, lets move" said Nemesis, no one argued as they followed their orders.

Outside the ship using magnetic locks on their feet the remaining guards who weren't battling Overlord's troops were grabbing what weapons they could and moving to launch a counter attack. As one prepared to load his weapon he was shot in the back as Nemesis and the Predacons charged in.

"7 of them against us! What a Joke!" laughed one guard.

"Wrong, only two, Predacons, Combine into Predaking!" ordered Razorclaw. One by one the five Predacons leapt into the air as they began to transform into different body parts that came together, and looming over the Autobots was the monstrous Predaking.

"Who's First?" Predaking boomed as he walked forward, his arm cannon firing powerful shots taking out any in its way.

"FALL BACK, FALL BACK!" yelled one guard but it was no use, if Predaking didn't blast or stamp on them then Nemesis ploughed in and gunned them down.

Below in the contained area 10 Brutes were opening fire and already had taken down all of the prisoners barring Overlord who kept them at bay with weapons fire as the other Decepticons arrived.

"They have Force Shield Drones behind them protecting them from gunfire, their like a wall of fire" Overlord reported.

"Thought you were a Phase Six Elite?" asked Blot.

"I'll gladly show you why later" Overlord threatened.

"Save the death threats for later, Sunstorm, Blackout!" shouted Thunderwing.

The two nodded as Blackout moved fir planting his fist to the ground as a EMP wave went across the floor past the Brutes and hitting the drones behind them as they were deactivated and stopped floating. Sunstorm was up next with a missile barrage which took out 3 of the Brutes. In the explosion and confusion the Terrorcons moved in and transformed to their beastly alternate forms and began tearing the brutes to pieces.

Back outside the rest of the guards were taken down as Predaking punched a hole into the ship to the corridor leading to the bridge. Nemesis jumped in as the Predacons followed turning back to their separate forms as the emergency repairs were done to block the hole.

The Bridge crew were to late to react as the five vicious elite hunters tore through them with ease as Nemesis walked in towards a terrified Blaze Blaster who tried to run in vein but now cowered by the Captain's chair.

"Like all those who tried to capture me before you underestimated Blaze Blaster" said Nemesis as he stepped forward, placing his gun away.

"Please STOP! I'm sorry, I'll do anything, take the ship, its yours, I'll leave, just please don't kill me!" Blaze Blaster yelled.

Nemesis stood over him as he slowly grabbed Blaze Blaster's head and lifted him up and began to slowly squeeze, watching the head slowly get crushed and the last noises Blaze Blaster would ever make come out of his mouth.

"How does it feel Blaze Blaster? Knowing that the last thing you see is the face of our greatest hero ending your life?" he asked as he gave one giant squeeze and crushed the head, dropping the body to the ground.

"I told you you'd pay for hitting me" he added as he sat in the chair. The Predacons set about taking control of the ship and letting their allies in.

"You never were one for finesse" said Overlord when he saw the bodies.

"Neither are you or Sixshot, have you found anything?" asked Nemesis.

"We have them, I've picked up Scorponok, on Mars" said Divebomb.

"Mars?" asked Sunstorm.

"It's a planet located in the same solar system as Earth, a sort of second home to the Autobots, the planets species, humans, are friends of theirs" said Hun-Gurrr.

"Then that's where we go" said Nemesis as he stared at the holo map image of Earth.

"I'm coming for you Orion, my old friend"

**Mars: Decepticon Battleship Fortress, Scorponok**

"Garrus-9, the Autobots Maximum Security Prison, oh yes, I remember it well" said Shockwave.

"That's all I could gather I am afraid" said Zarak when the door to the left of the opened as the Insecticons walked in.

"Care to explain why we woke up and told 'welcome from the dead' Shockwave?" asked Kickback.

"Technically you were dead, defeated by the Autobots, but before your mission I had your personality components replicated and fused into experimental life sparks I was creating" explained Shockwave,

"Always tinkering with something" muttered Bombshell.

"Enough, retrieving those prisoners will take time, Zarak, continue operations here, I'll talk to Megatron about a retrieval mission" said Shockwave,

"So you do Care Shockwave, but you were taking too long"

Everyone on the bridge turned and looked to see Nemesis and the others walk in.

"They just landed a short while ago in a Autobot Prison Ship, they also say they brought spare parts and weapons" a soldier reported.

"Impossible, how did you escape?" asked Shockwave.

"Logical thinking is needed in war, but so is action" said Nemesis, "I need to make contact with Megatron at once"

"I already have" said Zarak, Shockwave stared at the small band of Decepticons, especially at Overlord.

"I see you still are on your leash" he said.

"I can wait, you can't tame me forever" said Overlord.

"We shall see" said Shockwave.

The communication screen was soon active as Megatron appeared.

"Nemesis, it has been too long" he said with a small laugh.

"Lord Megatron, your humble servant returns, and I bring with me those who were captured who were worthy to survive taking the Autobot ship were on" said Nemesis.

"Excellent, your arrival is perfectly timed. The humans and Autobots continue to push us back, they are more ready for war then we expected" said Megatron.

"I can be on Earth within the next Mega-Cycle, but we need a data log with everything we have missed ready to be installed into our memory drives" requested Nemesis.

"Soundwave shall start complying one right away, for now I want only you, Overlord and Sunstorm to come. The rest of you are to remain under Zarak's command until we are ready for a full on attack" ordered Megatron, "are you ready to fight again by my side Nemesis?"

"Megatron, it will be a honour" said Nemesis.

**FORMER EA BASE ARTEMIS: CURRENT UPGRADE COMPLETION: 65%**

Shinn stood in front of the pod once again, her body was complete and now the process of restoring her memory had begun.

"And you are sure when she awakens she will be healthy?" he asked.

"The side effects she suffered during her time as an Extended in the Alliance have been removed but her physical attributes will remain. She is exactly as you remember her Shinn" said Sratmersca.

"How long now?" Shinn asked.

"Not long, in fact in less then 24 hours she will be awake" said Sratmersca.

"I don't know how to repay you" said Shinn.

"Help me Shinn" said Sratmersca.

Shinn looked at him with a confused face; Sratmersca motioned him to the door. The two walked through Artemis.

"Shinn, out of all the pilots who have ever piloted those known as Gundams you are one of the few who have achieved the title of Ace" said Sratmersca.

"It was through training and hard work" said Shinn.

"Indeed, and that skill led you to defeat even the Freedom" said Sratmersca.

"What is your point?" asked Shinn.

"We are on the brink of war Shinn, Autobots, Humans and Decepticons. They will fight and ravage everything in their path" said Sratmersca.

"And through their fighting innocents will die in the cross fire. Just like they did in ORB" said Shinn.

"But what if there was a third option, what if we went to war, but did not use soldiers to pilot our machines?" asked Sratmersca. He pressed several buttons on a door which opened to reveal to Shinn a giant factory which was producing Mobile Suits.

"What is this?" asked Shinn.

"My Answer to stopping this war" said Sratmersca as he showed Shinn a computer screen with his master plan. Shinn's eyes widened at the idea.

"And you perfected this?" he asked.

"More then perfected, made it a reality. Shinn, in the short time I have known you this base has become something greater, the first step in a new world order. You're perhaps the first friend I have ever had. So I ask you Shinn, please trust me and help me end this war, together we will create a world where no one but those who fan the flames of war are punished. Where even a boy does not need to lose his sister"

Sratmersca extended his hand as Shinn looked at it, and then took it.

"I tried to live past those days, but still I feel my dreams are out of reach, I will help you" he said.

"Thank You Shinn, but now its time to reveal more about me" said Sratmersca pointing to a giant metal box.

"What is that?" asked Shinn.

"My true self" said Sratmersca as he pointed to a circle slot in the box.

"What I am about to give you must be placed in this box. You will be alarmed Shinn but its finally time for me to truly live again"

Sratmersca removed the buttons on his jacket to reveal his chest was made of metal, and in the centre was a glowing sphere. Shinn looked at it, surprised, confused and curious.

"Take the Life Spark, and place it in that hole" said Sratmersca. Shinn stared a few second, then slowly removed the Spark as the robotic body collapsed to the floor.

Shinn held the spark and looked at it, then he gently slid it into the hole as it slid further in and vanished. At first nothing happened, but then the box hissed as it began to unlock and a voice spoke.

"SPARK INFUSION COMPLETE, SUBJECT IS ONLINE"

The box opened as a figure stepped out slowly and took a few steps and stood in front of Shinn who looked up in shock.

"You're…Cybertronian?"

"Yes Shinn, and once Artemis is restored and our army is created, we will march, and bring all enemies to our knees so that total control and peace is forged. Imagine it, War is finally abolished at the hands of Shinn Asuka and Starscream!"

**NEXT CHAPTER: OPTIMUS VS NEMESIS**


	12. EXTRA STORY 1: Dinobots

_As the Decepticons continue their plight to once again raid Earth for Energon in the aim of taking back Cybertron the Autobot and Human Alliance continues to fight back. However clear cracks show, despite the chairman's decision to join forces the ZAFT council continues to be split down the middle, still believing the Autobots to be a menace. At the same time the ORB council too has come to place pressure on Cagali, calling her decision to join the alliance and brash move that would threaten the homeland. However Cagali was backed by Kira and Athrun who deemed it necessary if they were to stop the Decepticons. To this end Optimus Prime has begun talks with those of the councils who do not trust him and his soldiers and has so far proven successful, slowly but surely._

_Inside their base and ally Metroplex the Autobots chief medic Ratchet has begun minor repair work to the Dinobot commander Grimlock._

"Will you stop fidgeting, this would be over a lot faster if you stopped moving" Ratchet moaned as he used his tools to work on a part of Grimlock's head.

"You too slow, work faster" said Grimlock.

"So why didn't he just go into Sleep Mode or something?" asked Dearka as he, Drift, The Dinobots, Lowe (who was helping Ratchet) and Athrun watched.

"Says it's for pansies, no pain no gain and all that" said Sludge.

"Well if he shakes again I'm gonna fall off Ratchet at this rate" Lowe called as he was using Ratchet's arm to help with smaller areas the medic could not reach.

"Okay, we're just about done, this might sting a little Grimlock" said Ratchet as he tapped a wire making the back of Grimlock's head spark up whilst Lowe nearly fell over. Ratchet at once closed the panel as Grimlock got up and groaned, shaking his head.

"You okay boss?" asked Snarl.

"I've…been better" said Grimlock.

"Wait, did he just say a full sentence?" asked Athrun.

"Yep, that's your vocal processor back at full capacity" said Ratchet.

"Thanks, Doc Bot" said Grimlock.

"Alright, what now boss?" asked Swoop.

"We got any Maccadams Reserved left onboard here?" asked Grimlock.

"Had a few barrels shipped over" laughed Sludge.

"Then I need a drink" said Grimlock.

As the Dinobots left laughing and talking Athrun went to go head back to ORB to check on Cagali whilst Dearka stayed since Wheeljack was working on improving the Blu Duel and Verde Buster.

"Hey Drift, what's the story with the Dinobots anyway? They talk like old war veterans or drinking buddies" he said to Drift.

"They are, everyone knows about those guys, plus they have been through a lot, but have always stood side by side" said Drift.

"Really? You fought with them?" asked Dearka.

"Something like that" said Drift as he looked at Dearka.

_**Back in the early days of the war many Cybertronians began choosing sides of Autobot and Decepticon. And one who grabbed everyone's attention was a former Gladiator from the Arenas of Kaon, Grimlock. Grimlock was not only a powerful warrior, but also a skilled tactician, his prowess and skill was only rivalled by one, the Gladiators Champion, Megatron.**_

_**When the war began Grimlock originally did not desire to join the Autobots but neither would he be a Decepticon. So thus Grimlock forged his own team, a band of civilians who like him had potential to be much more. They set up a hideout in the ruins of a ancient Cybertronian proving ground called Ironfall. From their Grimlock was joined by four other Cybertronians who like him desired to fight for their own beliefs. It was from this group with Grimlock as their leader that Sludge, Slag, Snarl and Swoop became the Lightning Strike Coalition, a small but powerful faction of Cybertronians.**_

_**The LSC began to strike out at Decepticon Energon points and Supply bases, halting their missions or disrupting operations. In time their infamy became much larger and they were approached by Optimus Prime who offered them a place in the Autobots. Grimlock however refused, he did see Optimus as a true leader, having heard many reports his ways of combat were the exact opposite of Optimus'. Whilst Prime believed in preserving life in war and giving up ground when necessary Grimlock believed this was the weaklings way and that wars were won by proving who was the strongest and that he was a better leader.**_

_**A short while later, Megatron came to Grimlock and offered him a Decepticon position, reminding him of their old days in the arena. But Grimlock's jealousy and hatred of Megatron was strong and he punched Megatron as his way of refusing. Megatron responded and called in his forces in a full scale attack on Ironfall. The LSC were heavily outmatched but then hope arrived as Optimus and the Autobots came to the rescue. After the battle was over Grimlock grudgingly thanked Prime and agreed to join the Autobots. Codenamed Dynobots Grimlock and his team became one of the most powerful, feared and respected soldiers of the Autobot army. Grimlock continued to do things as he saw fit which led him into arguments with Optimus over him disobeying orders. In the closing days of the war on Cybertron before the Autobots left for the stars Grimlock took the Dynobots and left Cybertron, believing that under Optimus' command the Decepticons would eventually win.**_

_**For a time the Dynobots searched the galaxy for Decepticons to battle and where ever they went the charred remains of their enemies followed. Soon they found themselves after a very dangerous target, Shockwave. Shockwave had always been the one Decepticon who had always found a way to defeat the Dynobots and best them at every turn. Grimlock became obsessed with stopping Shockwave and chased him and his personal attack unit The Insecticons across the galaxy. This led them to Earth, unaware that Optimus and Megatron were also on the planet the Dynobots continued their hunt for Shockwave but were severely injured when Shockwave made contact with Megatron who led his forces into battle. Luckily once again Optimus and the Autobots came to Grimlock's aid.**_

_**Battered and broken the Dynobots were taken to Ratchet who began repairs, the difficulty was finding a new Alternate Mode for them. But thanks to human allies new forms were discovered at a History Museum, Dinosaurs. And with that in mind Ratchet and Wheeljack when to work on their fallen comrades and so thus the Dinobots lived again.**_

_**But something was different, though he was still stubborn to all hell Grimlock seemed to understand some of his past mistakes, his arrogance and obsession had nearly destroyed the team he cherished so dear. With that he apologised to Optimus and requested to be added to his team, Optimus accepted without argue.**_

_**And so thus the Dinobots became one of the Autobots finest once again, battling entire armies or opponents bigger then them, only now they fought alongside others who shared their plight and goals. This is why Also when Optimus and his small team stayed behind on Earth awaiting the inevitable return of the Decepticons the Dinobots volunteered to be placed into pods to be activated upon detecting Decepticon presence and then head to the Ark to re activate their friends. Though they still hold their grudges against the like of Shockwave what started as a band of loners, became a band of brothers.**_

Dearka listened to Drift's every word with great fascination.

"Wow, and you fight alongside them too, it's a honour to be able to be part of this now" he said.

"Maybe" said Drift, "but trust me Dearka when I say I wasn't always a Autobot at heart"

Dearka looked at Drift with confusion before they went back to watching the two Gundams being upgraded.

_Next TFGS Extra Story: Drift_


	13. Convoy Canyon Showdown

Kira sat back as Prime continued to drive them across the American roads. In front of them was Hot Rod and behind was Ironhide.

"I appreciate you decision to join us in transporting this cargo" said Optimus.

"Don't mention it Prime, nice to actually be going a mission without the need of a Mobile Suit" said Kira.

"Yeah but sooner we reach the base and get PLANT's share shipped off the better. If the cons find out about these we're in trouble" said Ironhide.

"What are we carrying in your trailer anyway Prime?" asked Kira.

"Nucleon Powered Mobile Suit reactors. 300 in total" said Optimus.

"300 Reactors?" asked Kira.

"Maybe I can explain" said Perceptor who was perched in alternate mode on Prime's Dashboard, "Nucleon was a unique form of energy uncovered by the Dinobots by accident on a planet which the Decepticons were trying to conquer. They found an entire reservoir of Nucleon which we at once had shipped away for safety back to Cybertron. In large dosages Nucleon was volatile and unstable, when we tested it on Omega Supreme and a few volunteer soldiers it nearly shut them down" said Perceptor.

"So what's not stopping these reactors from doing the same to Mobile Suits and Mobile Armours?" asked Kira.

"Simply put in very small dosages, the equivalent to say maybe a Pint Glass the Nucleon can be used. I designed the reactors to be smaller then the ones currently used by Mobile Suits and Armours and with a few Murasames as test work was able to configure them so they can power your machines for 10 times normal duration" Perceptor explained.

"Thus reducing recharge time, especially with Phase Shift Armour" said Kira.

"Precisely, although for Mobile Suits like your Strike Freedom I am trying to figure out a way to replicate the Nuclear Reactor it possesses only using Pure Energon which in theory will increase its reaction time by 20%. For now however you'll just to settle for the weapons upgrades I installed" said Perceptor.

"Thanks Perceptor, we can always use extra egg heads at times like this" said Kira.

As the team talked something carefully slid off the side of Prime's trailer and landed on the ground waiting for them to leave. Then with great speed Lazerbeak flew off to a nearly mountain ridge and perched on Soundwave's arm.

"The Autobots are transporting a shipment of Nucleon to be sent to PLANT" he reported to Nemesis Prime.

"Sharing our secrets with humans, you were always such a hypocrite when it came to your beliefs Optimus" said Nemesis as he turned to his team, the Combaticons.

"We're taking that cargo, follow my orders to the letter and we come out of this very happy" he said.

"Imagine the profit on that shipment" muttered Swindle.

"Stay focused" Onslaught muttered back.

"Alright, Combaticons move out"

**BATTLESHIP ARTEMIS: 78% COMPLETE**

"Starscream, are you in here?" asked Shinn as he walked onto the bridge of Artemis to find it was completely different, it looked like the command bridge of a ship. Moving from place to place working on the upgrades were a selection of Mobile Suits, 10 in total, all white and black but a familiar face.

"Strike Gundams?" Shinn said confused.

"Strike E's to be exact, during the 2nd Bloody Valentine the Alliance wished to create a new more powerful version of the original Five Gundams. Two of them being Verde Buster and Blu Duel, now Mobile Suits of ZAFT. But the Strike E was lost, until I found it and used the data to mass produce a army of them" Starscream explained as he walked onto the bridge.

"So who are the pilots?" asked Shinn.

"Their actually unique, you see they are like drones. Loyal to the core and can be programmed to be very dangerous soldiers. I call them Mobile Dolls" said Starscream.

"Wow, so no pilots are killed then?" asked Shinn.

"Precisely my friend was there something you wished to report?" asked Starscream.

"Just thought I'd let you know the upgrades to Destiny are going amazingly. And originally to see if you needed help" said Shinn still looking around.

"No thank you, I have everything under control. Why don't you go see how Stella is progressing" said Starscream.

"Sure, I'll see you later" said Shinn, Starscream watched him leave until the doors slid shut.

"The Great Air Commander Starscream now working with a human, mindless drones and is also using the spark of a former ally. How the mighty have fallen"

Starscream spun round and aimed his null ray at a shadowy figure who stepped out slowly to reveal a Decepticon with a Dark Red Paint Job and was clearly using a Sports Model car for a alternate mode, he had a smug look on his face.

"Which you supplied, and plus with those precautions I took he wont be a problem, we'll use him as we see fit till the ship is complete. Same with the Boy, once Megatron is Dead and Optimus is a smouldering wreck I will have no use for Shinn" said Starscream, "and what of you Knock-Out? I haven't heard head or spark of you for a while"

"I'm not just a skilled medic" said Knock-Out, "I can be good at learning things"

"Such as?" asked Starscream.

"Nemesis Prime has returned with a squadron of fellow Decepticons who took over the Prisoner Ship Mirror Manifold, they have now joined up with Megatron's forces on Mars" Knock-Out Reported.

"Nemesis Prime, I thought that walking copy-cat had been deactivated" snarled Starscream.

"He's alive and well…Lord Starscream, and already on Earth, should we move ahead of schedule and attack?" asked Knock-Out.

"No, we'll continue progress as normal. Let them still have their little war" Starscream chuckled, "and soon with this ship and my army, I'll finally have my revenge and Cybertron"

"Very Good my Lord" said Knock-Out as he bowed.

"There is one thing though Knock-Out, have a small squadron of MDs investigate the Mirror Manifolds last known location, I have a hunch it wasn't just dangerous psychos it was carrying" said Starscream.

**TRANSPORT CONVOY**

"Is it me or the roads too quiet?" asked Ironhide as the team kept rolling.

"What you wanting some action Ironhide?" asked Hot Rod.

"Not exactly, just I cant believe the Decepticons haven't tried to take a chance and capture…" before Ironhide could finish the sound of cannons on a mountain ridge above them were heard as it began to rain fiery shells that exploded on impact on the road ahead.

"Take the Long Route!" ordered Optimus as Kira buckled up as the team turned off the main road onto a separate road leading into the mountains.

"Long Range Heavy Shells with powerful impact. It's gotta be Brawl" said Hot Rod as they were now picking up speed.

"The Combaticons" said Optimus.

"Those Military looking guys?" asked Kira.

"There a highly dangerous five Bot Commando Unit, one of Megatron's best" said Ironhide. Kira looked out the window as he heard a noise behind them.

"And their right on our tail, flyers incoming!" he shouted as Vortex and Blast-Off were swooping in as the convoy were pushed into a canyon.

"Their moving us off course from the shuttle base" said Hot Rod.

"They must have learnt about the Reactors, we need to find a way back to the roads" said Optimus.

"We wont get anywhere with those two firing on us" said Kira.

"That's were I come in"

At the top of the Canyon Drift drove in at great speeds and used a ramp made from some of the rocks to gain altitude and transformed to kick the lower flying Vortex who collided into Blast-Off and the two crashed to the ground.

"Go! I'll keep these two at bay" said Drift as he drew his swords.

"In front of us!" called Hot Rod as Brawl appeared with Onslaught and Swindle and prepared to open fire.

"Kira, Throw me!" shouted Perceptor, Kira did so as he threw Perceptor out of the window. At once Perceptor transformed and drew from a compartment in his back a sniper rife and began to fire on Swindle. Ironhide and Hot Rod moved in fast as Hot Rod transformed and opened fire on Onslaught allowing Ironhide to throw a powerful punch which landed on Brawl's face.

"Get going you two, we'll catch up!" Ironhide called back as Optimus kept on driving. On a ridge however Soundwave was watching.

"Phase 1 complete" he reported.

"Then I'll complete Phase 2" said Nemesis over the comm.-link. As Soundwave cut communication Ravage ran up to him and snarled something to his master.

"Show me" Soundwave ordered.

Optimus drove through the canyon and out onto a large stretch of land with a Chasm at the other end. At once he stopped and let Kira out to try and get backup.

"Mayday this is Commander Kira Yamato, Delivery has been compromised, Decepticon attack, requesting back up. Can anyone hear me?" he asked.

"No answer on my radio either" said Optimus.

"They must be scrambling the signal" said Kira.

"Soundwave must be close by" said Optimus.

"Not just Soundwave" came a voice from behind them.

Optimus disconnected his trailer and transformed, drawing his blaster as someone stepped out from the canyon too.

"Nemesis" said Optimus with a stern expression. Kira looked at Optimus and then at Nemesis.

"Two of you?" he asked confused.

"Kira, stay with the trailer" said Optimus as he stepped away from the trailer in a side step. Nemesis followed, the two locking optics.

"Its been too long Old Friend, by now Cybertron will learn of what happened to the Mirror Manifold and its special deliveries" said Nemesis, his hands behind his back.

"I oversaw your containment with Prowl personally, how did you break free?" asked Optimus.

"Oh Prime really, you were built by Alpha Trion, I was build by Shockwave, student of Jhiaxius. Or did you forget that?" asked Nemesis as they both stopped and quickly had his blaster drawn.

"Why are you still doing this? I know you Nemesis, this isn't you" said Optimus.

"Let me guess, gonna try and persuade me to give up the life of a Decepticon through our history. You know damn well why I cut all ties to you and the others" said Nemesis.

"And I am sorry my friend, but we believed you were dead and Alpha Trion only had…" began Optimus.

"Liar! You were always jealous of me, you saw me as a threat, that's why Ultra Magnus now exists, because you were too paranoid that I would take her away" snapped Nemesis.

"You know that's true, you were the best of us all, but I never once saw you as a threat" said Optimus calmly.

"In that case, as you seem to value our friendship still, please may I have those Nucleon reactors and be on my way. In exchange I'll order the Combaticons not to kill your friends, I'll even spare the fleshling" said Nemesis.

"You know that I cannot allow Megatron to us these reactors for evil" said Optimus.

"Oh and these humans will do better? I studied the Cosmic Era Prime, I know the horrors they inflicted on each other with advance weapons" Nemesis nearly laughed.

"They have a chance to change that for the better, I am sorry Nemesis, but I will put you down if I have to. Plus, no one threatens my friends, especially Kira" Optimus said sternly.

Nemesis looked at him as the two then simultaneously placed their blasters back and stared at each other.

"I've been looking forward to this" said Nemesis as the two ran at each other and launch a punch at each others face.

Back in the Canyon the Autobots were being forced back by the fire power of the Combaticons.

"We can't stay down here, we need to reach higher ground" said Hot Rod.

"We'll be picked off by them if we move" said Perceptor.

"Then we make a distraction, aim for the walls around them!" shouted Hot Rod as he began firing, Ironhide and Perceptor followed suit as Drift revealed in the side of his waist a selection of Cybertronian Knives.

"Been meaning to try these" he said as he threw two which exploded on the walls. Debris and Dust began falling over the Combaticons.

"Pull back!" shouted Onslaught as they were almost blanketed by rocks.

"Lets move!" shouted Hot Rod as they began to climb.

"Nice to hear you sounding like your old self again" said Ironhide. Hot Rod looked at his friend with a look of grief.

"I'm not so sure" he said.

Kira continued to watch as Nemesis and Optimus continued to exchange blows at full force, equal in strength, speed and skill, almost like fighting your own reflection. As it continued his communicator began to light up.

"This is Kira Yamato!" he shouted over the noise.

"Kira, we had to use Blaster to increase power to communications, you went dark on us" said Lacus at the Launch Base for the shipment, she was joined by Blaster and Jazz.

"We ran into trouble, the Combaticons showed up, and Prime's fighting another one, Lacus, he looks just like Optimus. Only…Blacker" Kira reported.

"Nemesis" said Jazz as he and Blaster looked at each other.

"Nemesis?" asked Lacus.

"Nemesis Prime, one very mean sucker" said Blaster.

"He was built to be like Prime in everywhere, only Decepticon" explained Jazz.

"Well we could use some help" said Kira.

"Kira, this is Bumblebee at Metroplex, we've got a pinpoint location on your communicator, and we're loading a new transport pod to launch to your destination. ETA 6 minutes" Bumblebee reported.

"Do it, hopefully Optimus can hold out till then" said Kira.

Nemesis dodged a punch and lunged from behind Optimus to get him in a headlock and began to squeeze.

"That was always the major difference between us, your too soft" said Nemesis.

"I have…my moments!" Prime shouted back as he pushed his head back to head butt Nemesis, breaking loose from his grip. Optimus spun round and landed a kick into Nemesis' stomach, sending him into the ground. From his arm Prime's Energy Axe emerged as he brought it down on Nemesis. But it was countered by a Dark Purple Energy Sword from Nemesis' arm.

"Anything you can do, I can do better" chuckled Nemesis.

The Autobots meanwhile were climbing out the canyon to higher ground.

"Did we loose them?" asked Ironhide as the sound of booster rockets and rotors could be heard as Vortex and Blast-Off were in flight and opening fire on them. Blast-Off made a second swoop down as he dropped bombs causing the team to scatter which in the process gave Onslaught, Swindle and Brawl to climb out.

"Time to finish this and regroup with Nemesis. Combaticons Combine into Bruticus!" ordered Onslaught as the five became one just as the Autobots were back on their feet.

"Oh scrap" said Ironhide.

"FALL BACK!" shouted Hot Rod as everyone transformed to escape, Perceptor leaping onto the top of Ironhide and firing back to try and stop Bruticus.

"No one escape that easily!" the giant laughed as he broker into a run, firing a spray of bullets from his Vortex Arm.

"We need back up and now!" shouted Ironhide.

"Correct me if I am wrong but did Onslaught mention the name Nemesis?" asked Drift.

"This day just keeps getting better" said Hot Rod.

Optimus and Nemesis continued to grapple and slash at each other, their energy weapons collided and the occasion punch was thrown. As this went on Kira watched from the trailer when he something falling to the ground, with a giant thud a Pod similar to the ones that originally contained the Dinobots landed near him.

"Kira, get in!" a voice on his communicator spoke. Kira looked at the pod and then at the trailer, he knew leaving it maybe a bad idea but he broke into a sprint for the pod.

The Pods landing was also noticed by Optimus and Nemesis who spotted Kira make a move for it.

"Where do you think your going fleshling?" asked Nemesis with a threatening tone as he elbow Prime to gain a head start, switch off his blade and drew his blaster and aim at Kira. But from behind him the sound of a horn was heard as Optimus had transformed and at high speeds rammed into Nemesis and then into the stone wall of the mountain.

"Enough Nemesis" Prime growled as he transformed and aimed his own rifle at the back of Nemesis' head.

"Its enough when I say it is!" shouted Nemesis as he moved quickly to bat Prime's rifle away and grab his head planting it into the stone several times. Optimus was on the floor, dazed and groaning began being kicked by Nemesis who retrieved his own rifle.

"I'll savour defeat greatly Orion, but Megatron wants you alive, that human on the other hand" Nemesis chuckled as he turned and aimed at the pod, "is just a casualty"

But before Nemesis could fire the door of the pod blew open as beam fire emerged from it aimed at Nemesis who leapt out the way.

Strike Freedom was out like lightning as it took to the skies and opened fire on Nemesis with its Beam Rifles.

"Prime, get the Trailer out of here, Go!" shouted Kira as Freedom moved in for Close Range, Nemesis ignited its blade but Freedom countered with its two Beam Sabres as they grappled.

"So the human knows how to use a machine, I've already been briefed on you Yamato" said Nemesis as he pushed Freedom back and went on the offensive. However Optimus moved in and countered with his axe allowing Freedom time to drew its rifles and fire a barrage of beam fire. Nemesis backed off but the shots were barely hurting him.

"Oh forget this" he said as he drew his rifle and aimed for the trailer, "better it be destroyed then used against us"

"Nemesis NO!" shouted Optimus as Nemesis went for the trigger, but before he could someone kicked him in the face. The shot went off but the distraction allowed Kira to activate the Freedom's Beam Shield and block it, the force made it lose balance and topple over.

Nemesis moved to get on his feet but saw a gun to his head, holding it was greyish coloured Autobot with what looked like a Metal Cigar in his mouth.

"Go for the gun and you're sucking Energon through Induction Tubes" he said with a menacing glare.

"So you're still kicking old man" Nemesis chuckled.

"Better believe it" said the Autobot as he suddenly heard a screeching noise as Lazerbeak flew over and opened fire on them.

"Nemesis, this is Megatron, follow Lazerbeak to report back to me" Megatron ordered over the Comm-Line.

"Some other time Orion!" shouted Nemesis as he transformed and drove off before anyone could fire on him.

"Damn it" said Kira.

"At least we kept the Nucleon safe" said Optimus.

"Yeah but I lost my target" said the Autobot as he placed his gun away, "good thing I picked up that emergency broadcast from your friend here Optimus". He approached Prime as the two shook hands.

"It's been too long old friend, Kira; this is Kup, one of the Autobots longest serving veteran and was my former commander" said Optimus as Kira stood on top of Freedom to talk to them.

"Hi" said Kira.

"Pleasure to meet you Lad, As soon as we managed to contact Metroplex we came at once in the Trion" said Kup.

"Where's the rest of them?" asked Optimus.

"Doing what they do best" said Kup.

Bruticus had the Autobots scattered as they tried to shoot him down.

"We can't keep this up, someone got any bright ideas?" asked Ironhide.

"How about a woman's touch?" came a female voice over their communicators as a Pink Camero sped past them and right at Bruticus as it transformed to reveal a female Autobot carrying two hand guns he slept onto the end of Bruticus' left foot and into the air she opened fire on his face.

"Arcee?" said Hot Rod confused as from behind him the sound of a horn blasted as a Dark Green Truck zoomed past and transformed into a large Autobot whose hands became sphere shaped hammers and began to launch a barrage of punches on Bruticus' leg to keep him off balance.

"Was that…Bulkhead?" asked Ironhide.

"If Arcee and Bulkhead are here, then that means…"began Drift.

"WRECK AND RULE!" came an enormous shout as a small group of Autobots surrounded Bruticus and attacked. They were Springer, Broadside, Sandstorm and Impactor as they joined the others. Springer flew over and transformed next to the other Autobots.

"So you joining in or what?" he asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world old friend" laughed Hot Rod as he high fived Springer whilst going past and transforming to gather speed before turning back to Robot mode to open fire alongside Arcee.

"Bulkhead, thought you were retired and doing Space Bridge Maintenance" said Ironhide as he aided Bulkhead in throwing boulders at Bruticus.

"Well it's like you told me back in training, cant keep a stubborn Bot down for long" laughed Bulkhead.

"Alright guys lets bring this walking Eye Sore down!" shouted Impactor as he launched a Harpoon Line into Bruticus' right shoulder and reeled himself upwards and got in close and punched the glass from the giant's right Optic before leaping off as Bruticus tried to swap at him.

"YOU AUTOBOT CRETIN!" he boomed.

"Triple-Changers, Missile barrage now!" ordered Springer as he took flight and joined Sandstorm and Broadside in firing missiles at Bruticus. After trying to swap them away he disassembled back into the Combaticons.

"Retreat now!" ordered Onslaught as they fled at full speed.

"That's right go get Megatron to lick your wounds" shouted Sandstorm.

"Shall we chase after them?" asked Impactor.

"Negative, we have to make sure Kup got to Optimus on time" said Springer.

**_TWO HOURS LATER_**

After regrouping the Wreckers joined the Delivery convoy and managed to get the Reactors shipped off to PLANT. Lacus at once ran to make sure Kira was okay but then was amazed to see a Female Autobot.

"Such a pretty colour too" she said.

"Why thank you, I could say the same about your hair" chuckled Arcee.

"Didn't know you were a Wrecker now, and that's a cool new Alternate mode" said Hot Rod.

"Thank you, at least now I know your alright, you have any idea how worried sick I've been all this time?" asked Arcee getting right into Hot Rod's face who backed away in fear. However she then stopped and hugged him.

"But it's good to see you again Hot Rod" she said with a smile.

"You too Arcee, wager by now your running the team, especially as Kup must be getting on in years" Hot Rod joked.

"In your dreams Lad, I'm still able to kick your tail pipe" said Kup.

"So who are the Wreckers?" asked Kira as Optimus lifted him onto his shoulder.

"The Wreckers are a small band of Autobots who the best of the best and the bravest of the brave. They get the jobs done that others can't" explained Optimus.

"Basically we do the type of jobs that require less finesse and more explosions. If it's a dangerous, hopeless cause, you can guarantee we'll be there" said Bulkhead.

"Sort of like a Black Ops team?" asked Kira.

"Something like that" said Optimus, "why are you here anyway?"

"Priority message from Garrus-9, the Prisoner ship Mirror Manifold was transporting Decepticon prisoners from Cybertron but never reported in" explained Impactor.

"Nemesis" said Optimus.

"Most likely they took over and met up with the Decepticons. We searched for any activity and got word from Magnus of events on Earth" said Springer, "Optimus, that ship was carrying the likes of Overlord and the Predacons"

"And that's not all, it was also transporting some important cargo to be destroyed, Very Important Cargo" said Kup.

"What became of it?" asked Optimus.

"Blaze Blaster was ordered to jettison it if the inmates escaped, hopefully its lost to the stars" said Springer.

"What are they talking about?" asked Kira.

"Something which if in the wrong hands would mean a shift in the balance of power, and would cause nothing short of Chaos" said Optimus

**_BATTLESHIP ARTEMIS_**

"Lord Starscream, the reports were correct, the Mirror Manifold did jettison some of its cargo, though for its size I don't know why its important" said Knock-Out as he gave to Starscream a Black metal box with the Autobot Symbol on it. Starscream took it and pried it open with force as looked inside, a dark purple glow hit his face as he grinned a evil grin and chuckled.

"Excellent Knock-Out, with this in my possession I will at last have total domination over all my enemies" he said as he removed the item which was a Energon Cube but it seemed to give off a low menacing hum. Knock-Out stepped back in surprise.

"My Lord, is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"It is indeed Knock-Out, the last known drop in existence of Unicron's Blood, this which Megatron stole from me all those years ago when he raided my labs, and now once again it is mine, Dark Energon"

_NEXT CHAPTER: ATHRUN VS SIXSHOT_


	14. Sixshot Smackdown

"Energon Stores?" asked Kira over the communication line.

"Yep, Wheeljack remembered seeing it on a recon mission he was on. Apparently it's where Megatron stored loads of Energon Cubes when the Autobots and Decepticons originally were on Earth" explained Athrun, he was on the bridge of the Archangel as it flew over the outskirts of Sweden. He was joined by Murrue, Mu, Waltfeld and Cagali as well as a hand picked crew of volunteer bridge staff and pilots.

"So how come it was never claimed by the Autobots?" asked Kira.

"Well they were planning on using it to increase weapon power and strike hard at the Autobots and the military in one big push. So Wheeljack set up explosives and buried the entrance. There was that much dust by the time the Decepticons could rally back together they couldn't find the entrance and Megatron knew he they just blasted their way in the Energon would have a chain reaction" Athrun told him.

"And you know all this how?" asked Kira.

"He's been talking with the Autobots at ORB a lot, he's as bad as you are when it comes to want to know more about giant living robots" said Cagali.

Kira laughed a little as Athrun did the same.

"Well have fun out there you guys, when you get back to ORB I'll make sure to return myself, sorry I've been away for so long. I'll tell you all about my meeting with the Wreckers when Lacus and I visit" said Kira.

"Don't be a stranger amongst giants" said Waltfeld as communication was cut off.

After two more hours in flight the Archangel landed near a small mountain where a Junk Guild Excavation crew were moving ground and rocks in one area. Whilst the bridge crew and Murrue stayed on the ship Athrun, Cagali, Mu and Waltfeld boarded their Gundams and were joined by 8 Murasames as they went to the site.

"Lady Cagali, Captain Zala, glad you could make it. I'm Simon Blackrock, I'm in charge of this band of Junk Techs. We also as you can tell do digs as a hobby, archaeology and such" said the pilot of a GuAIZ that came to greet them.

"Glad to have you here Blackrock, have you been brought up to speed on what this is about?" asked Athrun as he made Justice look over the dig site.

"We received word from Lowe Gear's team what this was about and that you were coming, we've been digging since yesterday afternoon, only stopping for brief breaks. Luckily we have rotas meaning no one sleeps on the job. We're pretty sure we're getting close though, we detected metal embedded in the face of the mountain but all this collected rock made it difficult to get to it" explained Blackrock.

"It was pretty much buried underneath it and abandoned since no one believed anyone would find it" said Waltfeld.

"Until now it seems" said Blackrock.

As they talked one of the workers stopped as his Ginn pulled several clumps of Earth away to reveal metal which glinted in the sun.

"Sir, I think we've found it" he called to Blackrock as the other workers began to help dig in the same area.

"Waltfeld, think you can help speed up the process?" asked Athrun.

"This will be over in a flash" said Waltfeld as Gaia transformed into its hound mode and aided in the digging.

"Alright, Blackrock will accompany us inside, our mission is to investigate this supposed enemy supply store, deal with any obstructions and potentially claim the findings for ourselves. Remember this was Decepticon property so it maybe booby trapped" explained Cagali.

"Understood" said Mu.

"Yes my lady" the Murasame pilots said in unison.

"Cagali, are you sure you'll be okay? The IWSP Pack and Rouge have been outfitted like the rest of our Gundams but…" Athrun began.

"I'm fine Athrun, lets get moving" said Cagali as Rouge went on ahead followed by the Murasames.

"She's still feeling guilty for what happened with Shockwave?" asked Mu.

"She believes its her fault those men died, I think she's now got a personal vendetta against anything with a Decepticon logo" said Athrun as they followed her.

After ten minutes of digging a large door was revealed. Though it still had some shine it had dirt markings on it as well a few explosion marks and was opened just a little bit.

"Alright lets get this open" said Athrun as Justice and Akatsuki pulled on either side of the door to open it fully to the sound of creaking. When they looked inside however they saw that the lights were still as they led down a metal corridor.

"Alright, Athrun, Blackrock, Waltfeld are with me, as are you two" said Cagali as Rouge pointed to two Murasames.

"Rest of us will guard the entrance and provide back up if need be" ordered Mu.

"Have our Mobile Suits help too, I think we still have a few weapons in one of the trucks" ordered Blackrock as his GuAIZ armed itself with a Beam Rifle before the team headed in.

The Glow of the Mobile Suits' Lights kept it from being pitch black but the corridor wasn't exactly welcoming. It travelled deep into the mountain.

"No signs of any movement, but Energon readings are tweaking, seems to get stronger the more we travel in" said Athrun as Rouge was leading them in.

"You'd think they would have security systems set up to stop intruders" said one Murasame Pilot.

"Maybe they didn't anticipate anyone getting in that easily" said Waltfeld.

"No he's right, something like this would most likely be heavily guarded if it was storing something important" said Blackrock.

"We'll know more once we get further inside, till then keep a look out" said Cagali.

"Are you okay Cagali? You sound a little jumpy" asked Athrun as Justice walked alongside Rouge.

"For the last time I'm fine" said Cagali, slightly annoyed.

"I was just asking, I know you've been a little on edge since…" Athrun began to speak.

"Athrun its simple, if it's Decepticon I'll kill it" said Cagali as she picked up her pace.

Before long they stood at another closed door.

"Energon readings are beyond this, but it looks like the access panel still has power" said Waltfeld noticing a panel on the door.

"Let me try, Wheeljack gave me some old Decepticon access codes he downloaded before he buried the entrance, maybe they still work" said Athrun. Justice typed in the codes and a green light emitted which made the door slide open and then lights to switch on in the next room.

The room looked like a form of command centre with computers all around it. In the centre was their target, a towering amount of Energon cubes.

"There's enough here to power the Tokyo Tower for maybe a few centuries" said Blackrock.

"The computers might hold some data as well, see if any of them still work" said Cagali.

Everyone began searching but the computers seem to be inactive whenever they tried. Blackrock headed back to the surface to inform Mu and the Guild to prepare to transport the Energon out of the base.

One of the Murasame pilots was walking around the Energon Cubes when he stopped a saw something on the ground.

"A Cybertronian?" he said to himself as he moved the Murasame closer to examine. It had a green, and white colour scheme with odd shades of purple and black.

"My Lady, you might want to…."

Before Cagali could respond the Murasame was seem being thrown across the room and into the wall, before it could get up a pair of blasters shots pierced its chest, laving a hole where the cockpit was.

Cagali froze in fear as Athrun and Waltfeld drew their Rifles as the Cybertronian appeared behind the Energon, giving them a menacing glare.

"You shouldn't walk on other people's property Autobots. Especially with a guard dog named Sixshot" he said as he turned and aimed at them.

Cagali was already on the attack as she fired the IWSP Minigun on the shield with a barrage of bullets which just seemed to bounce off Sixshot. The other Murasame pilot opened fire too as Sixshot just looked at them.

"FALL BACK!" shouted Athrun.

"Open fire, That's a order!" shouted Cagali.

Sixshot just chuckled then laughed as he suddenly lunged forward and transformed into some form of robotic wolf and pounced on the Murasame and slashed its chest off, knocking the Rouge over in the process. He looked down inside the Murasame at the pilot who had been partially sliced to pieces by the claws.

"A human piloted machine? I've been on down time for too long" he said, however this gave Gaia the chance to transform into its Hound mode and pounce on Sixshot. The two wrestled with the other before leaping away from each other. Sixshot snarled as Gaia transformed and aimed its rifle.

"Bad Dog" said Waltfeld.

"I'm just getting started" said Sixshot as he transformed again, now into a giant fighter jet and aimed at the Gaia.

Justice was already on the attack as its beam shield tackled Sixshot into one of the computers.

"Get Cagali out of here, I'll hold him whilst you get everyone outside ready to attack, go!" Athrun shouted.

"Right, let's go" Waltfeld said to Cagali.

"Dammit" snarled Cagali as the Rouge followed Gaia away from the room as Sixshot transformed back to its robot mode, guns drawn and aimed at Justice who was also aiming at Sixshot.

"Ahh the classic Mexican Standoff, I love these" Sixshot chuckled.

"That why your names Sixshot?" asked Athrun.

"That and I am six things in one, you've only seen three so far" said Sixshot, "and to be honest, you're probably not worth the other half…Athrun Zala"

"What?" asked Athrun, slightly taken by surprise.

"You humans may have upgraded your security but my data frequencies are top of the line so I was able to pick up frequencies and gain access to old data files in a micro seconds. I must say, you have quite the past" chuckled Sixshot, "former ZAFT ace, defected during the First Bloody Valentine War, even tried to attack your own madman of a father. Returned to ZAFT two years later, last known record reports you were KIA whilst trying to betray the military again"

Athrun wasted no time in firing at Sixshot who leapt out the way and fired two shots, one hit the Justice's shoulder the other the side of the left leg, both causing a small bit of damage. The leg shot caused Justice to stumble as Sixshot to charge in. Athrun however moved fast and activated the small beam blade in the Gundam's feet and launch a counter kick. Sixshot raised his arm to block, the beam so close to his face. Athrun quickly activated the thrusters and Justice took off through the corridor.

"Oh I LOVE A GOOD HUNT!" laughed Sixshot as transformed to jet mode and followed.

Back outside the Archangel was now hovering over the site as a lot of the Junk techs were ordered to pull back whilst a few stayed behind and were armed with weapons.

"Be ready to fire on my signal" ordered Cagali, the sounds of engines in flight could be heard.

"We should hold fire, what if it's Athrun?" asked Mu, but Cagali did not respond, however before anything had even come out the tunnel she fried from her beam rifle to hit whatever came out.

"CAGALI NO!" shouted Waltfeld, but it was too late. Justice flew out and was hit in the right side of the face, its plating being ripped off to reveal part its body from the inside. Cagali stared in horror at what she had done as Athrun no choice but to crash land. Before anyone could help the Justice turned to see a blaster to its head and another aimed at the others.

"No one even dare move, not unless you me to slowly start shooting down to the cockpit" sniggered Sixshot.

The Rouge did not move as Cagali was elf tin shock at what she did whilst everyone else took aim.

"You have 10 Armed Junk Guild members, my GuAIZ, a Battleship and three Gundams armed and ready buddy" said Blackrock.

"Please, I'm a Phrase Six Decepticon Warrior, I can take anything" laughed Sixshot when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Lucky for Cagali, so can I!" shouted Athrun as Justice was back up and punched Sixshot and then moved to gain some space between them before drawing its twin blade sabre. Sixshot growled as he transformed into a Tank armed with carious weapons and fired. Justice flew up to dodge and everyone else leapt to side to get away from the shots.

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled Athrun as everyone did so except Rouge began to fire on Sixshot.

"Archangel, use gun turrets only, we cant risk an explosion that could cause the Energon to go off" ordered Murrue as the ships turrets fired. Sixshot laughed as he transformed into what looked like a car and sped into the battle, opening fire on random suits whilst knocking over others.

"This guy is getting on my nerves!" shouted Waltfeld as Gaia charged in with its wolf mode and pounced on the car before transforming again and drawing its sabre to stab at Sixshot.

"Time to impound you Six…" before Waltfeld could finish, a pain shot through his body as he grabbed his chest. Gaia toppled off Sixshot and onto the ground.

"Waltfeld!" shouted Mu as Akatsuki flew in and fired at Sixshot. Sixshot turned and transformed into Wolf mode and lunged at it, one of his claws tearing Akatsuki's Shield arm off before kicking it in the back after transforming to robot mode.

"This is a joke" Sixshot chuckled but then heard a sound as Justice's flight pack flew straight at him, its beam blade armed as it pierced the side of his chest. Justice then fired its rifle and the pack exploded.

"Out of juice, and low on power" said Athrun as he threw the rifle away. But from the smoke a angry cry was heard as Sixshot charged and threw a punch, Justice managed to grasp it but the force caused it to fall on its weak leg.

"That actually hurt" snarled Sixshot as he had a mark in chest where the blade had stabbed him.

"Good, proves you're not as powerful as you think!" shouted Athrun, as Justice rose up and head butted Sixshot before launching a series of punched before drawing its beam sabre again and swiped at Sixshot.

"Nice try" said Sixshot as he suddenly grabbed the very beam blade itself, smoke coming from his hand, "but I can take it and dish it out!"

Letting the beam go Sixshot brought his elbow down and shattered the Justice's blade arm before kicking it in the chest. The Screens is inside the cockpit flickered from the damage as Athrun groaned, his right arm was fractured from the impact of the fall as he slowly made Justice stand back up, he looked over to see Rouge had not moved at all. Inside of it Cagali was almost frozen and shaken.

"CAGALI MOVE!" shouted Athrun, Sixshot looked at the Rouge.

"Shown you 5 modes wanna see my sixth?" he laughed as he transformed into a giant gun and hovered whilst aiming at the Rouge.

"OPEN FIRE!" shouted Murrue, knowing what was gonna happen, but as Archangel fired Sixshot launched a giant beam blast which flew at Rouge. At that point Cagali snapped out of her trance and turned to see the shot. But before Rouge was hit Justice leapt in the way as its beam shield took the force of the hit. However the shield exploded, taking its other arm and head in the process. Phase shift armour deactivated as Justice crashed to the ground.

Sixshot transformed back into robot mode, firing a few shots to take out the Archangel's turrets without even looking before walking slowly towards Justice.

"NO! Don't you dare touch him!" Cagali snarled as Rouge drew its blades and stood in Sixshot's way.

"Face it little lady, your no warrior, you couldn't even defeat Shockwave" laughed Sixshot as he took aim.

Suddenly the sound of a horn was heard, Sixshot turned and fired as he saw a White Truck wit ha car carrier for a trailer charge in.

"An ally?" asked Mu as Akatsuki got back up along with Blackrock and the surviving guild suits.

The truck charged in and rammed into Sixshot, knocking him to the ground before it transformed and aimed at him.

"Sixshot, as a Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Cybertronian Defence Force I hereby place you under arrest and sentenced to immediate Spark Extraction on Garrus-9" the robot ordered.

"Ultra Magnus, knew you'd come sniffing around sooner or later" growled Sixshot.

"You escape justice once, I should have figured you'd play guard dog for Megatron. Drop your weapons, and no transforming, I won't just injury you like the Justice did" Magnus threatened as everyone stayed still. Sixshot however burst out laughing.

"I must thank you Magnus, your intervention gave me enough time to find Decepticons" he gloated as he transformed into his Jet mode and took off with Magnus opening fire until he was out of sight.

"Archangel, we have casualties, we need medical aid now" said Blackrock.

"This is Ultra Magnus to any Autobot frequencies, I require medical teams ASAP" said Magnus as he contacted for support.

**6 hours later, ORB Mainland.**

"I've dispatched the Wreckers to secure the Energon, if we can get the base operational we can use it as part of Operation Ground Bridge" said Optimus as he and Magnus talked outside the hospital.

"I'm sorry I never contacted you, but after the Mirror Manifold went silent I made for Earth at once when I heard the Wreckers were chasing it down" said Magnus.

"I'm glad you're here Old Friend but who have you left in charge of Cybertron's safety?" asked Optimus.

"Fortress and the Headmasters have stepped in, Elita sends her regards too. She told me to tell you to visit at least" Magnus chuckled, Optimus did the same.

"Metroplex could use its base commander again" he added.

"It'll be an honour to return" said Magnus and the two shook hands.

Inside the hospital Lacus was already comforting Cagali as they watched Athrun resting in his hospital bed when Kira walked in.

"The doctor says that since the helmet took most of the hit he just survived getting brain damage, but he's gonna need to rest up and let his arm heal" he said and then looked at Lacus who nodded and left him and Cagali alone with Athrun.

Kira at once walked over to the end of Athrun's bed and stared at his best friend. Cagali stood up, looking at the floor.

"I should leave you with him and…" she began to say.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Kira snapped as he turned and looked at her with anger, Cagali looked up in shock and backed away a step as Kira walked over to her.

"Are you that stubborn and head strong that you would shoot an ally? You let your feelings and anger towards what happened with Shockwave cloud your judgment, you could have got everyone killed? If you had sent an emergency call instead of just ordering an attack we could have helped. Then you froze up and let Sixshot take a shot at you. You could have been killed" he stated. Cagali had tears forming as she was left speechless and waited for Kira to just tell her to get out. Instead however he grabbed her and hugged her tightly, almost crying himself.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you're my sister damn it, your family. I cant imagine losing you" he said, Cagali finally broke down and cried into his arms as she hugged him back. After a bit they broke free of the hug but held hands.

"From now we do this together, all of us, promise?" he asked. With a teary smile Cagali nodded.

"I'm so sorry, to both of you" she said.

"Apology accepted, I think Justice got it worse" Athrun groaned as he stirred. Kira and Cagali went to his side.

"Justice has already been taken to the Ark for repairs by Wheeljack, you gonna be okay buddy?" asked Kira.

"I'll live, few days of bed rest maybe nice right now" Athrun joked.

"Get some rest, you earned it" said Kira as he turned to leave and motioned to Cagali she should too. Cagali nodded but then turned and kissed Athrun.

"Actually, can she stay?" asked Athrun. Kira smiled and nodded leaving the two to talk.

"How did it go?" asked Lacus as Kira placed his arm round her.

"I think they maybe reconciling" he said as they walked down the hallway but were stopped by Blackrock.

"Mr Yamato?" he asked.

"Your Blackrock, you were at dig site" said Kira.

"Yes, I can't stay I am afraid but I planned to give this after the mission was over. Word was that the Autobots had been attacked by an unmanned Windam Mobile Suit?" asked Blackrock.

"When they reactivated Metroplex" said Kira.

"Well, during a search around a old Alliance base of spare parts we found this on a still activate computer" said Blackrock and handed Kira a disc, "I think it maybe a lead to where that suit came from"

Before anyone asked Blackrock left them as Kira looked at the disc with confusion.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION: UNDERGROUND**

"You may have failed to secure the Energon, but at least you still function to serve me Sixshot" said Megatron as he led Sixshot through a large cave.

"I am glad to be able to return to duty my Lord" said Sixshot.

"Indeed, with the Prisoners from the Mirror Manifold and you back in our ranks our forces grow stronger and stronger" Megatron said with a cruel grin.

"My Lord Where are we going? This cave seems to travel downward" asked Sixshot as he looked around as slowly the sounds of machinery was heard until they reached the end of the cave and entered into a giant area underground. Sixshot at once stopped and froze in surprise at what the Constructacons and a number of Foot Soldiers had unearthed. Before them was a giant head of a Cybertronian.

"Is that?" asked Sixshot.

"It is indeed, though believed legend I always knew at least one of them existed, the one who was cast out" chuckled Megatron, "and soon Sixshot, once we reactive him, the Metrotitan will serve us"

_**NEXT CHAPTER: STARSCREAM STRIKES**_


	15. EXTRA STORY 2: DRIFT

To further increase skill and performance Lowe had challenged Drift to a friendly duel, Red Frame had the Gerbera Straight Drawn as it blocked and countered Drift's two blades.

"Your pretty skilled for a human" said Drift.

"That's nothing, you should see me when I'm not piloting Red Frame" Lowe laughed as the two continued.

Yzak was watching whilst helping with the finishing touches to Duel and Buster's upgrades, he had frustrated of late and had not slept much, though ZAFT had the Nucleon Generators to improve their suits the council was still 50/50 about aiding the Autobots and it was putting a strain as it had spread to the army.

"How does Drift continue to be all, Samurai like?" he asked himself.

"What do you mean?" asked Bulkhead as he walked in having heard the commotion.

"Drift, we're at war and yet he uses blades only and never a gun, and he has a code of honour, he's not useful in a fire fight" said Yzak.

"Maybe because he hates guns after the way he used them" said Bulkhead.

"Used them?" asked Yzak.

"Yeah, let's just say Drift wasn't always Drift" said Bulkhead.

**Before Drift became who he was he was once a victim of Cybertron's decline due to the corruption of the council. A forgotten citizen, losing all hope, when someone he considered a friend was accidentally gunned down by members of the Autobot Guard he flew into a state of rage and used a gun against them. It was then that his talents as a marksman were learnt. He trained and honed them, he could never miss a shot. One person who took notice of this was Megatron who welcomed Drift into the Decepticon ranks and gave him the new name of Deadlock. **

**But Deadlock had joined for another reason, he believed that Megatron's plight would save Cybertron, bring down the council and the old ways and a new found peace and unity would restore the planet. He saw the Autobots as his enemies, those who would doom the planet with the old ways, never realising that the leader he followed was already dooming the planet. **

**Deadlock became a feared Decepticon, many Autobots fell by his hands as he led attacks all over the place. But over time his arrogance and over confidence made him become greedy and power hungry. So thus he attempted to stage a mutiny on the ship he served on, his commander was not pleased and threaten to report him to Megatron as a traitor. With that Deadlock escaped the ship and wandered for a time as a mercenary, until one contract led him to a discovery. A underground Cybertronian City on a remote planet, its inhabitants were Cybertronians who fled during the Great War and believed in our home planets ancient ways of combat. **

**These warriors followed the teachings of an ancient Dynasty known as the Knights of Cybertron, beings who origins date back to the early days of Cybertron itself. Deadlock was captured but was given a chance to learn about the Warriors. And in time he cast aside his former identity and bound by honour and using only a pair of swords, Drift was reborn. Understanding the path he chose was wrong Drift trained for years under the watchful eye of the cities leader, Dai Atlas. Dai Atlas at first did not trust Drift but soon began to warm up to him when he heard Drift's back story and how he came to be Deadlock.**

**When his training was over Drift was offered a place amongst Dai Atlas' elite, he refused, he stated he needed to tie up many loose ends and seek retribution for his crimes. Dai Atlas understood and gave to him the very sword which is on Drift's back as a mark of his place alongside his new brethren.**

**Drift travelled the stars, aiding victims of the Cybertronian War wherever he went. He soon tracked down the ship he once served on when it took a entire city hostage. It was there he met myself and the rest of the Wreckers and teamed up with us. Though it was revealed who he once was without his help we would have failed the mission. Kup offered him a place in the Wreckers which he accepted, we soon arrived on Earth a few months later but were separated by a Decepticon attack. Drift found himself in Tokyo where he took in its civilization and ancient history. Taking on a new alternate form he saw during a Drift Race he reunited with us where he slowly gained the Autobots trust. He was welcomed into Optimus' personal unit and continues to swear by his honour never to take the path of Deadlock again, Drift has become a rare form of Autobot, he is a warrior to the Spark Core.**

Yzak listened to Bulkhead as if drawn to the story. After he had finished the Autobot looked at him and grinned.

"You should see about learning some tricks from him, you never know if your gonna end up in close combat" he said.

Yzak nodded as Bulkhead left him so he continued watching the sparring match.

"A true warrior huh?" he chuckled, "I guess sometimes the old ways are the best"

**Next Extra Story: The events that lead to the start of this fanfic**


	16. The Dark Veil Looms

_**AMERICA: SEATTLE: Retirement home on Outskirts of the city.**_

The sun was bright that day despite the occasional clouds, a man was sat in a chair overlooking the homes garden as residents were playing games or chatting. He sipped a cold drink as he read a book.

"Excuse me Mr Smithson, you have a visitor in your room, she claims its important" said one of the staff. The man named Smithson nodded as he left his book behind and walked up to his room. The curtains were closed as he entered.

"Already prepared I see my dear, your girls are quick off the…"

He stopped talking as he turned on his room's light and turned around to see someone sitting in his chair looking at him.

"Hiding in a retirement home under a new name and had to pay a lot for those fake . But your still as disgusting as I remember you, Garcia, commander of Artemis" said Kira.

Garcia's teeth gritted as he looked at his bedside cabinet.

"Looking for this?" asked Kira as he revealed he was wearing leather gloves and a holding a Alliance handgun which he pointed at Garcia, "lock the door"

Garcia slowly locked the door and walked forward.

"Your not going to use it Yamato, everyone knows your style" he grinned.

"Now is not a good time to piss me off Garcia, I am not in a good mood" said Kira menacingly. "I got Decepticons attacking everywhere, ORB and ZAFT's council at loggerheads over the decision to ally with the Autobots and my best friend is in hospital. So if your gonna start your usual crap, don't. Just give me the information I want and I'll leave".

Garcia stared at him for a few seconds before sitting on his bed.

"What do you wish to know?" he asked.

"A few days ago I was given a disk by a man named Blackrock of the Junk Guild. It was from an old Alliance base which the Guild was searching through. Their computer data was wiped clean but the log in accounts weren't. It showed that you were the last person to use it and your were collecting data to do with the Artemis" explained Kira, "then some time back we get reports of unmanned Mobile Suits appearing and attacking Autobots and Decepticons, and they were registered to Artemis"

Garcia listened with a serious expression, at first he stayed quiet then as Kira clicked the gun to show he wanted answers he began to talk.

"A few months ago this same trick was used on me. Like yourself I wager the Call Girl Service knew my appearance so they said where I was. Damn military access for investigations" he began.

"My heart bleeds for someone who seriously cannot keep it in his trousers. Keep talking" said Kira.

"Anyway I was met by someone who claimed to be ex-military and he had been approached by a business man who wished for my cooperation. He set up a meeting in a café in the city. Before you ask no I didn't see what the businessman looked like, he talked to me the entire time with a book to his face. After a while he showed me how much he was willing to pay for information on Artemis. After the 2nd War ended the base had been put out of commission and moved into the Debris Belt in secret. He asked for the access codes to the base as well as information on how many Mobile Suits were still onboard"

"You still had Mechs on that base?" asked Kira.

"Artemis was originally used for any Alliance soldiers who survived ZAFT's attack on the Moon. The plan was to regroup and strike at PLANT once the war was over" said Garcia.

"I know I was the one who ordered the operation to take that base down when I was made a White Coat in ZAFT" said Kira, "though I never participated. I left the operation to another unit"

"Well we had to abandon our machines when ZAFT arrived. They wanted to surrender, I took the moment to escape and go underground. Then this Businessman comes along, he offers me enough money to set me up for life. All he asked was any and all information on Artemis. As well as something else, it seemed his accomplice who I was to give the data too wanted information from the Extended Programme" explained Garcia.

"The Extended Programme? That was shut down by ZAFT in the 2nd War" said Kira.

"But we still had back up files, all the accomplice wanted was the data on one person, a girl, he claimed to have some of her DNA and that this Businessman could help bring her back. He seemed determined" said Garcia.

"So you got him the data he wanted, what are they planning?" asked Kira.

"I don't know or care, that's all I know, if you want them check the Debris Field" said Garcia.

"One last thing, the Businessman's name?" asked Kira.

"Sratmersca, he said it was Sratmersca" said Garcia but then he grinned as he went under his pillow but then stopped in horror.

"Looking for this?" Gai asked as he opened the door to Garcia's bathroom holding a handgun.

"We checked every room when we arrived half a hour ago" said Kira, "you had your own as well as one you stole off a officer as a precaution"

"You" growled Garcia.

"And there's a bounty still on your head for the war crimes you committed in your bid to gain power with the Gundam Mobile Suits" said Kira, "also we checked your funds, Sratmersca's money will now be going to former Alliance soldiers for their services and their support in unifying with former enemies"

As Garcia was taken away by Serpent's Tail Kira watched him leave then looked up at the window sill over looking Garcia's room, perched on it was a radio.

"Did you get all that?" asked Kira as he began to walked down the Home's path.

"Loud and Clear, nice Cool Cat moment there" said Blaster as he transformed and walked alongside Kira.

"I'm not as a kind and innocent as everyone thinks Blaster" chuckled Kira as he pressed the ear piece he was wearing.

"We got what we needed" he said as the sound of rotors was heard. Springer landed as Kira got in. Blaster pressed a button his chest as the cassette robot Rewind leapt out and got in the passenger seat.

"I have it all on recording for Prime to hear" he told them.

"You go on ahead, I'll meet up with Jazz and Cliffjumper on their patrol" said Blaster.

"Okay, cya later" said Kira as they left.

As everyone departed no one had noticed Buzzsaw listening in as he transformed and flew into the nearby trees and perched on Soundwave before transforming into his tape mode again.

"Soundwave to Megatron, did you manage to hear Buzzsaw's message?" he asked.

"Affirmative Soundwave" said Megatron as work still continued on freeing Metrotitan or finding a way in, the head was now completely free by the body was taking time.

"Do you believe this Sratmersca is a threat?" asked Soundwave.

"Not Sratmersca at all Soundwave. Even with the letters jumbled up its all too clear who this is" said Megatron.

"Then he's still alive?" asked Soundwave.

"That's what I want to know, return to Trypticon at once, we may have to put excavation on hold if this investigation reveals what I fear it does" ordered Megatron.

"As you command Megatron" said Soundwave as he took to the skies.

**AUTOBOT HQ: THE ARK, IN COMMUNICATION WITH METROPLEX**

"And your certain this information is correct" asked Optimus as Kira made contact.

"Seems legit, I asked Mu and Murrue to investigate the old Extended Training base" said Kira.

Also visiting the Ark was Luna and Meyrin as the Impulse was getting its finally upgrades thanks to Ratchet.

"There we go, new Cybertronian upgrades and this new Triplex change weapons pack should help in a pinch" said Ratchet as the Impulse was stood with a large pack on its back in the shape of the Autobot Symbol.

"Great work, thanks Ratchet" said Luna.

"The command switch is voice activated, just Shout out Impulse followed by either Flight Mode, Gun Mode or Sword Mode to change. I've also replaced the shield with two beam shields in the arms" Ratchet explained.

"Amazing" said Meyrin.

"No wonder you're considered the best" said Luna.

"If I had skin I'd be blushing" laughed Ratchet.

"What are you working on next?" asked Meyrin.

"With the Justice needing a serious overhaul I have been working on recreating the Saviour Gundam for Athrun once he's ready to return to duty" said Ratchet, "I have the schematics ready and right now the parts are being made at Metroplex"

"Your too kind sometimes Ratchet" said Luna.

"I'm not usually one for weapon building Luna, but if my skills can aid in stopping the Decepticons I'll help however I can, though most of the work will be done by Wheeljack, he's called in aid from two fellow scientists and mechanics, Hoist and Grapple" explained Ratchet.

Kira and Optimus were about to finish their talk when the Ark picked up a signal and brought it on screen, it was Murrue.

"What did you learn?" asked Kira.

"The base itself was pretty much empty after ZAFT's investigation" said Murrue, "however we did find several backup files hidden behind firewalls. They were corrupt so entry was easy"

"What did they uncover?" asked Optimus.

"Garcia was correct, he did ask for copies of files to do with one of the bases test subjects, one of the survivors, in fact she's possibly the only female surviving of any training they had their" said Murrue as she brought up the file with a picture of the girl.

"Her name was Stella Loussier, Garcia downloaded every scrap of information he could, her background, her combat skills, her training, even personal files which linked to her memories"

"So this Sratmersca promised his contact that with the said DNA and the data he can restore this girl? But I thought Extended suffered from side effects" said Kira.

"It's possible he maybe planning to restore her but minus any of her side effects. Extended have been known to need medical assistance to keep them strong" said Murrue.

"Wait, I know her" said Luna as she saw the picture. Meyrin looked too and gasped.

"It's her!" she said with surprise.

"You two know this girl?" asked Kira.

"She was the original pilot of the Gaia Gundam when it was taken from ZAFT. During our investigation of the Training Base she attacked by herself. She was captured and taken onto the Minerva" explained Luna.

"Where defectors from ZAFT captured the Gaia and gave it to the Eternal" said Kira.

"Yes, but that's not all. Kira, she was the one who piloted the Destroy Gundam, the one you defeated" said Meyrin.

Kira looked at them both and then at the image.

"She was piloting that thing, but I destroyed it" he said as things began to unravel.

"But before that, she was returned to the Alliance, also I met her once, when she was rescued from drowning by…" began Luna.

"Shinn Asuka" said Kira as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists, "so that's why he was so determined to beat me"

"Yes…after the War ended Shinn stayed with me for a while, but he grew distant, till one day I came home and found him gone with a message saying not to find him and that he was ending our relationship. I don't think he ever got over what happened to her" said Luna.

"And now he's aiding Sratmersca in a bid to get her back" said Murrue.

"We have to find Artemis and Shinn, Murrue head back to ORB and contact Yzak. I'll meet you there. Prime can you offer any assistance?" asked Kira.

"I'll dispatch the Wreckers, Hot Rod and the Aerialbots" said Prime.

"Hopefully ZAFT can lend some aid too" said Kira.

"Wait Kira, one last thing, can you send me Sratmersca's name in writing?" asked Prime. Kira nodded as he typed it out on the screen and sent it to Prime. Optimus brought it up for everyone to see and began moving the letters around till it formed a new name.

"Oh no" said Ratchet.

"What?" asked Luna.

"This has gotten worse" said Ratchet "Sratmersca is really…"

"STARSCREAM!" yelled Megatron has he too had used the same trick as Optimus to learn the name.

"That weasel of a Seeker is still alive" said Nemesis Prime.

"Always was a tenacious spawn of a glitch" chuckled Overlord.

"DO NOT FIND THIS AMUSING!" snapped Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, let us go to Artemis, we can rendezvous with Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet to launch an attack" said Sunstorm as he, Skywarp and Thundercracker stood ready.

"A bold suggestion, but tell me please how you plan to attack the one who led you and knows every strategy possible!" barked Megatron.

"Then perhaps I can be of assistance" asked Zarak as he appeared on screen.

"How can you be of aid?" asked Megatron.

"Whilst you have been busy on Earth I had Shockwave sent to investigate the Debris Belt. Though cleverly cloaking and scrambling any interference what Starscream had not counted on was that the metal they were using revealed that the belt has gotten smaller" said Zarak.

"So we can easily pinpoint their location. Very well Zarak, have Scorponok ready to launch. Have the crew ready to go. Seekers, Nemesis, Overlord, your with me. We're going with them" ordered Megatron.

"The remaining Seekers, Insecticons, Predacons, Terrorcons, Thunderwing, Blackout and Barricade stand ready" said Zarak.

"Order Shockwave to take over the command of the base till we return. And tell Sixshot to order the Constructacons to tear Metrotitan out of the rock if they have to" ordered Megatron as the small unit boarded the space bridge to Mars to join the crew of Scorponok.

**2 hours later: ORB hospital**

"So Athrun's on the mend?" asked Waltfeld as he was sat up in bed.

"Still got a few casts on but he's gonna be let out soon. Cagali's visiting him now. How are you?" asked Kira.

"They told me what was wrong with me. I suffered a heart attack" said Waltfeld.

"What caused it?" asked Kira.

"Well after I was healed up by ZAFT following our fight it seems my heart was weakened because of the explosion and the operation. If I over do it say in the cockpit of a mobile suit it becomes fatal. Basically I can't overdo it, guess that's why I'm better suited to captaining the Eternal" Waltfeld explained.

"I'm sorry Andy, if I hadn't had critically damaged the LaGOWE" said Kira with guilt in his voice. Waltfeld smiled and placed a hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Don't be, I'm still alive aren't I? Though looks like this old Tiger maybe retiring now" he said.

"You retiring?" chuckled Kira.

"Well yeah, maybe I'll buy a coffee plantation and make my own business" Waltfeld laughed.

"Desert Tiger Coffee beans, I'd like to wake up to that" chuckled Kira.

"I'll send ya the first bag I seal" said Waltfeld, "you better get going, sounds like this Artemis hunt maybe dangerous"

"Yeah, Optimus is coming too, we're taking the Wrecker's ship and Omega on this one, take care" said Kira.

"You too Kira, and thanks for the gift" said Waltfeld pointing to a new coffee machine and a selection of beans from around the world.

"Well I knew you'd go crazy drinking hospital stuff" said Kira as he left.

Soon enough the Wreckers ship was fuelled and ready to go, it had been in orbit when the Wreckers first arrived, piloted by Blurr, one of the fastest in the Autobot army. Also joining the Wreckers and Prime were Jazz, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and the Aerialbots.

"Arcee, I need you to stay on Earth and assemble a back up team in case we radio for backup" said Kup.

"Will do" said Arcee who had Lacus on her shoulder after she had said goodbye to Kira.

"Hot Rod, until we return I'm placing you in command" said Prime.

"Me? But Prime surely Magnus can handle it, or Prowl" said Hot Rod with a look of doubt.

"Lad listen to him" said Kup as he placed a hand on the young Autobots shoulder, "I've trained a lot of Bots in my time, even Optimus served under me at one point. And I saw in him what I saw in you when you were in my unit, the markings of a true leader. Its time to take that step again, after all you did save me that time we got lost on Quintessa"

Hot Rod looked at Kup and smiled.

"That squid didn't know if you were a toy or food" he chuckled. Arcee watched the two and grinned whilst Optimus nodded in approval. Hot Rod then approached the Autobot Leader.

"Sir, I'll keep things going until you return, but if I may permit…" he began.

"You don't need to ask, I know you'll make proud, Rodimus" said Prime.

Soon enough the teams boarded their vessels with Prime and Kira joining the Wreckers ship. Omega transformed and launched first followed by the Wreckers as they headed to the possible location of Artemis.

"Are you sure you don't want us to request a team?" asked Prime.

"Its okay Prime, I'd rather do this alone, after everything that's been going on its best the others remains on Earth and PLANT for now" said Kira as he sat in Strike Freedom whilst they stood on the bridge.

"How are the new upgrades?" asked Prime.

"Pretty good, when we did a test run the Freedom is now 10 times faster and stronger then before. Add in that Nucleon Generator and Cybertronian enhancements and its powerful as when I first piloted it" said Kira.

Back on Earth Arcee drove Lacus back to the city to where she was staying, they were caught in rush hour though meaning it was slower then normal.

"So Arcee, what was with Hot Rod's new name?" Lacus asked.

"Well Hot Rod is something of a rare kind of Autobot, he was always headstrong and cocky but when he needed to be he was a brilliant soldier. Quick, Resourceful, even a great strategist" chuckled Arcee.

"So he served under Optimus?" asked Lacus.

"Yep, he was a member of Prime's unit on Cybertron, when Optimus left Earth on the Ark millions of years ago Hot Rod continued in his place, working alongside Ultra Magnus to keep the Autobots fighting on Cybertron. Over time this experience made some soldiers jokily give him the name of Rodimus Prime. Hot Rod stated he wasn't worthy of being a Prime despite being a devoted follower of the Ancients" Arcee continued.

"Ancients?" asked Lacus.

"Ancient Cybertronian culture, the said Golden Age. Hot Rod was always fascinated by them. Though he didn't wish to be called a Prime he did however like the name Rodimus and kept it. When we finally made contact with Earth Rodimus went personally to give a report on events to Optimus. It was Optimus who approved Rodimus' new name and even gave him command of his own battalion and a ship called the Lost Light" explained Arcee.

"What happened?" asked Lacus.

"Well near the closing days of our battles before the Decepticons fled the Lost Light was attacked by an elite Decepticon battalion, its commander was someone whom Rodimus had clashed with before. The Lost Light was doomed to be destroyed so Rodimus ordered the crew to abandon ship and head to Earth whilst he tried to stop the ship from crashing into a human city. But Rodimus was knocked out by one of the ships crew. A small Autobot named Wheelie who got Rodimus to a escape pod and managed to control the ship to detonated over open waters. Despite Wheelie's sacrifice Rodimus believed he had failed and returned to being Hot Rod. I cant believe it took so long to get him to snap out of and realise his true abilities" said Arcee.

"You two are close aren't you?" asked Lacus. Arcee went silent as the traffic moved. Lacus giggled as Haro just hopped around in the back seat.

Back in space on the Wreckers ship Bulkhead was telling Kira some stories to pass the time as the others listened.

"So Devastator is trying to land a punch but Blurr just keeps running around him causing him to get frustrated. Then with one leapt off the mountain ledge Springer plants his sword into the back of the giants neck allowing me tackling him in his damaged leg to send him toppling down. After that we got that shipment back to Cybertron and celebrated on Maccadams Finest oil" he laughed.

"And that was on your first mission with them?" asked Kira as he sat Bulkhead's shoulder whilst Freedom was nearby.

"Oh yeah, before that I was a labourer, lot of heavy lifting needed. Wasn't exactly glamorous but it meant I had a bit of know how too" said Bulkhead.

"So how did the Wreckers recruit you?" asked Kira.

"By accident" laughed Sandstorm, "the Decepticons were smuggling illegal weapons through the sector Bulkhead was working in. We were sent to sniff them out and cancel their operations. Bulkhead's Foreman at the time was in on the scam and was also there. Bulkhead had seen him leave work early and followed. He cornered his boss and managed to distract the Cons to let us move in and strike".

"I never liked that Greedy Glitch of a Turbo Fox, so when Springer offered me a place as a Wrecker I was retooled for combat, given a quick lesson in fights by Impactor and I was ready to go" said Bulkhead.

"And you've been with them ever since?" asked Kira.

"Yep, in fact it was me who persuaded Blurr to join. He and I were old buddies for years. Blurr was a much loved Racer, fastest Cybertronian alive. But after the war caused the races to be cancelled he fell into a rut" explained Bulkhead as he looked over at Blurr who was sitting next to them.

"I kind of fell into a dead end so to speak till Bulky here found me wasted in an Energon Bar. Took to me the old racing tracks, sorted me out with a few punches and offered me a place in the Autobots as a Wrecker" said Blurr.

"And his talents were put to excellent use" said Springer as he came in from the bridge, "Anyway party times over people we're coming up on the Debris Belt"

At once every met on the bridge as the two ships arrived at their destination. Kira had already boarded Strike Freedom and was in his Pilot suit as he looked around.

"It's…gone, every last bit of metal and junk is gone" he said clearly confused.

"How big was it?" asked Jazz over the comm-line from Omega.

"Massive, now everything's gone" said Kira.

"And no sign of Artemis Base, Starscream maybe already on the move" said Prime.

Suddenly an early warning alarms went off as beam fire nearly hit the ships.

"We're being fired on!" shouted Kup.

"Turn the ship in the direction we were attacked, Omega do you see anything?" asked Prime.

Before Omega could answer their attacked loomed into sight.

"Oh scrap, its Scorponok" said Springer as the battle ship hovered in front of them.

"That thing is huge" said Kira.

"It's the Decepticons most powerful weapon. Commanded by one of Megatron's most dangerous scientists, Zarak" explained Optimus.

"How nice of you to compliment one of the finest ships I control Optimus" Megatron's voice boomed as a flicker of light unveiled a holographic projection of him onto the Bridge.

"Megatron, if your reasons for being here are the same as ours then we do not need to fight" said Optimus as he approached the hologram.

"Always extended the olive branch aren't you? In that case I give you a warning Prime, don't get in my way, Starscream is mine to deal with" Megatron threatened.

"Starscream is using the humans technology for his own devious purposes, he is as big a threat to Autobots, Decepticons and Humans" said Prime.

"The Humans are of no concern to me Prime. You continue to just defend and fight for causes you have already lost. It was the same back on Cybertron and it hasn't changed since. After all whilst we Decepticons were cast to the farthest parts of the Galaxy. You chose to hide and leave the humans alone, making it so we never existed" Megatron snapped back. "And look what they did, started new wars, using this new advanced technology they own to continue killing each other. And you still believe that Freedom is the Right of Sentient Beings? HA! You left them to do as they please instead of following you own beliefs, you're as ruthless as I am"

"We stayed Megatron, we waited, for I knew you'd return, the humans were on the brink of peace, of casting their weapons but you sparked the flames of war again" argued Optimus.

"Because you chose to take up arms against us. Cybertron's glory and magnificence would still be alive and well if you had just surrendered" said Megatron.

"Don't feed me that line again Megatron. Peace through Tyranny? You would kill all who oppose you just to create your own utopia which is ruled under your fist!" Optimus snapped back.

"Creating a peace where Cybertron is rightfully the centre of all power, and sitting on that throne in the centre is Megatron!" Megatron shouted back, "whatever Starscream has planned I will end and I will use it to further my goals for the good of all Cybertron"

"How often you used that line Megatron, and still you seemed to fail" a voice echoed in space as a small ball hovered and projected a giant hologram of Starscream.

"A portable communicator" said Jazz as he, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee had jumped from Omega Supreme to the Wrecker's ship allowing the Autobot to transform. Optimus and Megatron made for outside their respected vessels with Kira following Prime and Nemesis following Megatron.

Outside the two leaders stared up at the hologram.

"Starscream, you spineless traitor!" shouted Megatron.

"Not as spineless as a leader I am supposed to respect who left a comrade to drift damaged and nearly dying in space" said Starscream.

"Starscream, how did you survive?" asked Optimus.

"When my body was nearly damaged beyond repair and Megatron deciding to leave me to float I soon found my way onto the planet of Nebulos" explained Starscream.

_There the Nebulons removed my spark which they believed was a rare form of power source. I managed to infiltrate their machinery and I used to break free, killing any in my path. My spark was placed in a temporal body which became known as Sratmersca. In spent years and years plotting my revenge, finding new and interesting ways to strengthen my plans. When I had the materials I needed I returned to Earth a few weeks before the Decepticons return. Already aware of Megatron's soon to be arrival I began my plans. That Human Slug Garcia gave me full access to Artemis and using various bits of technology I had stored on my own personal shuttle I transformed Artemis into the ultimate battle station._

"What of Shinn?" shouted Kira.

"Don't worry Mr Yamato, you'll see you friend soon enough, he's still useful to me" chuckled Starscream.

"Starscream you maniac, you think you and your pathetic plans will stop me, you have played this move before, and I have beat you down again and again!" shouted Megatron.

"Not when Artemis is already armed, operational and fuelled by the very blood of Unicron!" shouted Starscream.

Everyone froze with horror, even Megatron.

"No, you used…" began Megatron.

"Dark Energon" said Optimus. Starscream burst out laughing as he stared at the two from the command bridge of Artemis.

"Time to begin, be seeing you all soon as I finally take my place of glory!" he cackled as he cut transmission and turned to his forces.

"Drop the Mirage Field, ignite the Dark Energon into the reactor" he grinned.

"Yes Lord Starscream" said Knock-Out as a pair of MDs slid the purple crystal into the main reactor. At first nothing but then sparks of lightning turned purple as it destroyed the two MDs and the very outer layer of the ship crackled with lightning too.

The Artemis was now a Battleship designed similar to the Nemesis, only it was 3 times bigger. As it deactivated its field it was revealed where they were. Starscream had ordered the ship over New York where everyone looked up in confusion. Several ZAFT patrols were already moving in for inspection.

"The generators running at 200%, power from the Dark Energon is immense" said Knock-Out.

"Then the time as come, OPEN FIRE!" shouted Starscream.

The ships cannons took aim below at different angles and began opening fire, each shot hit with great force, purple explosions erupted on impact as within seconds destruction began raining down on panicking civilians.

In the Ships infirmary Shinn placed down some of his own civilian clothes next to Stella's tank, the nearby computer stated she'd finally awaken in half a hour.

"Wait for me, I have something to do" he said as he walked out the room. A few minutes later he stopped outside an area of the ship classed off limits.

"It's me" he said as it slid open a little and he walked in. The room was dark barring the sounds and sparks from machinery working on something.

"Has it begun?"

"Yes, Starscream has commenced the attack" Shinn reported.

"Excellent, Scourge and Cyclonus are ready, the final adjustments to the MDs is complete. Now to wait for Megatron and Optimus"

"Then we can begin the takeover?" asked Shinn.

"Yes, you have served me well Shinn"

"And I shall continue to, after all you're the one who made sure Starscream's attempts to switch off Stella's machine failed" said Shinn as he bowed on one knee.

"Rise Shinn, you are an equal, worthy to stand by our side, and as such I give you this"

A light came on which revealed to Shinn a box, he opened it and smiled at the contents.

"Consider that our new badge of office"

Shinn smiled.

"Thank you, My Lord"

Back outside ORB and ZAFT had already dispatched forces to fight back as the Autobots also arrived.

"Protectobots start aiding the civilians, evacuation and medical attention" ordered Rodimus.

"We're on it" said Hot Spot as his team moved out.

"Powerglide, Skyfire, I want you guys in the air, find us a weakness so we can exploit it" Rodimus ordered, "everyone else take up positions and be ready to fire, Magnus what's Metroplex's ETA?" asked Rodimus over the communication line.

"15 minutes, can you hold out till then?" asked Magnus.

"Rodimus this is Archangel, providing back up" said Murrue as the Archangel arrived with Cagali, Athrun and Waltfeld on the bridge with an ORB Murasame force joining them led by Mu.

"Keep the fire power off the city and on us, take their weapons down" ordered Mu, "open fire!"

The Murasame fired a missile barrage as they split to draw the Artemis' attention.

"This Yzak, ZAFT attack force coming in" said Yzak as Pods were descending from space and breaking open as Blu Duel, Verde Buster, Red Frame and Blue Frame were joined by ZAFT forces.

"We need to shoot it down but first lure it away from civilians" said Dearka.

"I think it's about to get worse" said Athrun as he contacted them, "there's doors opening from the front"

Starscream laughed as he stood at the front.

"Leave none alive, ATTACK!" he yelled as he transformed into his fighter jet mode and took to the skies followed by the MDs.

"Mobile Suits, looks like their Strike Gundams" said Mu.

"Strike-E's to be exact, but there's only mean to be one" said Yzak as a small group of them launched at ZAFT who opened fire. Blu Duel moved in first and fired on them but they moved quickly.

"Their faster then expected, there's hundreds of them and counting" said Lowe. Below Strike MDs were landing everywhere and opening fire on allied forces, taking out several Mobile suit battalions.

"Dinobots Transform!" shouted Grimlock as the Dinobots charged in front on the offensive, tearing into the MDs.

"Take cover, they have a strong reflexes, time your shots!" ordered Rodimus as he looked up at the skies, "as Prime feared, its Starscream"

On the bridge of Artemis Knock-Out watched the battle on viewing screens when he heard footsteps, Shinn stood and watched the battle, now wearing a jet black and blood red pilots suit with a matching cape.

"Is it time?" asked Knock-Out.

"Not yet, but launch the pod" ordered Shinn.

High above the Earth's atmosphere a small pod floated but then exploded as a tiny piece of Dark Energon was sent hurtling down to earth in a canister. Its target was the excavation site where Metrotitan's head was sticking out. The Constructacons had used Devastator to clear the cave away and made the area a huge dig site. The Fragment headed for the site and the canister smashed on impact with the head. The Fragment however remained and sank into the head like a knife through butter. The head began to shimmer with purple energy then stopped. Then its optic glowed purple, and the area began to shake.

Starscream flew around the city with a squad of Murasames behind him. However with a few simple moves he got behind them and transformed before opening fire.

"My reign has finally begun, let my MDs cross this land like a plague" he boasted.

"Always were one for speeches!" shouted Rodimus as he had headed up to the top of a nearby building and leaped off to grab Starscream and cause them both to start descending down. Starscream elbowed Rodimus in the chest to break free. Rodimus landed on his feet as Starscream flew over and opened fire.

"Rodimus, I'm surprised you're still leading the troops" he laughed.

"If it means stopping ego driven maniacs like you then I shall" said Rodimus as he opened fire back at Starscream before transforming and giving chase. However in front of were a large number of MDs carrying the Gun Strike Packs ready to fire. At first Rodimus got ready to take cover but a barrage of gun shots saved him as the MDs were taken down. Above the battle Omega Supreme and the Wrecker's Ship appeared as Optimus, Kira and the others descended into the fight. To the West Metroplex also appeared as he marched forward to help. However at the same time Scorponok hovered over the city with Trypticon marching forward as the Decepticons joined the battle.

"DECEPTICONS! DESTROY ANY IN YOUR WAY!" ordered Megatron as he began firing on any enemy.

"No Megatron!" shouted Optimus as he tackled Megatron to the ground and the two began to fight again.

"Regroup, cover each others back and someone get those cannons offline!" ordered Kira.

Onboard the Scorponok Zarak watched the fighting, only he and his three most trusted men stayed behind.

"Should we aid Megatron?" asked Weirdwolf.

"No, this has gone too far, Mindwipe, contact Deathsaurus, Skullcruncher, inform Nemesis that I agree to his plans" said Zarak. The two bowed and left to obey their orders. Zarak sat and grinned.

As Trypticon and Metroplex continued to grapple the larger Cybertronians were either fighting MDs or each other, chaos was raining down everywhere as Starscream burst into laughter as he watched from the top of a nearby building.

"Yes, after so many years it is finally here, my vengeance, my power, I will rule over all, the world will fear the name of Starscream!" he boasted.

From the top of the Artemis a metal hand rose up and made a fist. The ships cannons stopped and the MD stopped fighting. Then the hand clicked its finger as a powerful energy pulse emanated from the ship which covered the city. The MDs eyes lit up and the remains of destroyed ones began to hover in air as they were floated up to the Artemis and floated around the one who summoned them.

The Mobile Suit was Dark Purple and black and carried two Beam Swords as well as two Beam Cannons on either side. But even with that upgrade the rest of the body looked the same.

"Destiny Gundam….Shinn" said Kira.

"No Shinn, please no" said Luna as she was shaking like a leaf.

On either side of Shinn stood two Cybertronians, One was Purple coloured whilst the other blue with a moustache and goatee.

"Cyclonus and Scourge" said Rodimus.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? SHINN YOU DARE DEFY ME AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE?" shouted Starscream.

"All you have done Starscream is help me without even knowing" a voice echoed.

"Oh Primus no" said Optimus.

"He still lives?" Megatron said, actually worried.

One by one the MDs began to blow purple as their armour and weapons fell to pieces. The pieces which hovered began to spawn new parts from the Dark Energon as they took a new form. They looked like Scourge minus the facial 'hair'.

"The Sweeps" said Kup. Then every Autobot and Decepticon stood in horror as stepping out to join Destiny was another Cybertronian who stared down at them and grinned.

"Cybertronians, your war is at an end, Dark Energon has returned and I am its master" he declared.

The sound of footsteps echoed as a black version of Metroplex came forward.

"Brother…no" said Metroplex.

"Metrotitan lives again, it is time for a new reign to begin, a new word shall bring order, and that name is Galvatron"

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE END OF COURAGE OF STEEL**


	17. The End and Start

_My name is Kira Yamato, pilot of the Strike Freedom Gundam, I stand here in New York at the sight of a battle, a battle which has shown me a face of evil. Its name is Galvatron, and by his side is someone I called a friend, Shinn Asuka._

"Galvatron, HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?" yelled Starscream.

"Oh please Starscream its your we're talking about, your pride and arrogance clouded your judgement. Whilst you were so busy preparing your armies I began my own plans. With my spark linked to this ships main computer I was able to gain full access and construct new bodies for myself, Scourge and Cyclonus. And with the introduction of Dark Energon into the power system I was able to use it to restore the Sweeps to full power" chuckled Galvatron.

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME!" yelled Starscream as he transformed and flew at Galvatron who merely stood there. Destiny however moved at great speed and drew its beam rifle to shoot at one of Starscream's wings, causing him to loose balance and crash land in front of Megatron. As he transformed back Starscream looked up in horror.

"Welcome back, Sky Commander" said Megatron as he picked Starscream up by the throat and threw him to one side into an alleyway as the Decepticons marched on Artemis.

"Shinn! Is that you in there?" Kira called out as Freedom took flight followed by Impulse and came face to face with Destiny. Inside the cockpit Shinn was wearing a new pilot suit which was jet black with a matching cape. On the side of his helmet was the Decepticon symbol.

"Shinn, why?" asked Luna. Shinn merely grinned as Destiny fired on the two. Freedom powered up its shields as it blocked the attacks from hitting Impulse. The two Gundams then charged at each other as Destiny drew both its blades to counter Freedom's sabres.

"So is that your decision? Continue to fight for pointless wars?" asked Kira as the two clashed.

"And watch chaos unfolds again and again, watch as more innocence die? Why fight it Kira? I have too much blood on my hands to stop now. I'll crush any would stand in my until control and order is born and all follow Galvatron's rule" said Shinn.

"I see, so once again you continue to believe you can succeed where I supposedly failed" laughed Megatron as he took flight and opened fire on the Artemis before landing and charging at Galvatron. The two clashed and grappled.

"We shared the same beliefs Megatron, however you lost sight of your goals. You threatened to destroy everything to get your way. You nearly destroyed Cybertron itself. Your ways are old, though my power of Dark Energon I'll unite all Cybertronians and lead the Decepticons to true glory. Not watch as some former Gladiator continues to not have his blood lust sated" Galvatron argued back. Megatron responded by head butting him then throwing a punch.

"Galvatron is back, it's a full blown Decepticon civil war" said Kup as he watched then looked at Rodimus, "you okay lad?"

"I'm fine" said Rodimus, "Optimus we need to pull back and aid the civilians"

"Agreed, all allies fall back, Megatron has his forces occupied with Galvatron this is our chance to regroup" ordered Prime, nobody wanted to leave but it was clear this was turning into a massacre if they stayed.

As Trypticon charged and attacked Metrotitan Starscream was nearly crushed into the process as he clambered back to his feet but then was knocked out again when a fist hit him in the face.

"You sure you want him along?" asked Overlord.

"Like it or not he still has potential" said Nemesis as he made opened his communicator on a private line.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet, Insecticons, Barricade, Blackout, Thunderwing and Terrorcons. We're leaving, board Scorponok at once" he ordered.

Whilst the battle with the Sweeps had begun those who Nemesis had ordered to leave waited for a chance to made their escape to rendezvous onto the Scorponok.

Destiny and Freedom were still in battle as the two held their own as they battled between buildings.

"I have Stella back and soon I'll help forge a new world order" Shinn boasted.

"All your gonna do is kill more people to get your own way!" Kira shouted back.

"So we just hold hands and pray for peace just because your girlfriend says so? War and Weapons are as much a part of the evolution of mankind as the day the Wheel was made. To create peace will mean we will not advance. So if I have to fight to create peace I will" said Shinn.

"It wont be peace Shinn it will be a dictatorship" said Kira as he opened fire with all weapons. Destiny blocked them with its shield but from behind a new pair of blades came down. Shinn dodged them as Impulse went on the attack.

"Your insulting everything we fought for, what our friends died for!" Luna shouted as he went on the offensive.

"Don't get in my way Luna. I don't want to fight you" said Shinn as Destiny continued to dodge her moves. When he found an opened he activated the energy hand attack to cripple the Impulse but Freedom moved in with a knee to the face to knock Destiny off balance.

"You may have got the woman you love back Shinn but you sold your soul to the devil" said Kira.

"WRONG! Starscream was planning to do away with me once Artemis was complete. But Galvatron saw my true potential, you have your Cybertronian allies and I have mine" Shinn snapped back.

Back on the Artemis Megatron was on the ropes, Galvatron was more of a thinker when he battled meaning he could time moves and plan his attack.

"Your brutish ways will not save you now Megatron. You always did fight like an animal when angry" said Galvatron as Megatron had Energon running from his mouth.

"I'm far from finished with you Galvatron, I can keep going as long as I need to finally kill you" Megatron chuckled.

"No you cannot" said Galvatron as Megatron aimed his cannon only for Galvatron to fire his, the shot pierce Megatron's arms tearing it away and destroying his cannon. Before Megatron could react he felt Galvatron's hand across his throat.

"Mark my words Megatron, all Decepticons will obey me, and all Cybertronians will follow me. You thought I was going to be your lowly servant all those years didn't you? Well my goals are else where, but I will come back for you, and when I do I expect you all to bow to your knees in servitude, until then stay out of my way. Or I will kill you"

With that warning Galvatron threw Megatron from the Artemis. Sixshot flew over and caught his leader as Soundwave ordered the Decepticons to retreat.

"Blackout are we ready to leave?" asked Galvatron.

"All systems are 100% operational my lord. Bit where are we going exactly?" asked Blackout as he stood on the bridge of the ship watching the fight.

"To reclaim my lost empire and end the wars once and for all. Scourge order the Sweeps back to the Ship" ordered Galvatron.

"Yes my lord" said Scourge as he recalled the Sweeps who flew back to the ship and began to board under a hail of fire from the Autobots and Allied forces.

"What of the Autobots?" asked Cyclonus.

"They are of no concern to me" said Galvatron, "Shinn, we're leaving"

Shinn heard the order and nodded, Destiny fired its side cannons to distract Impulse and Freedom before taking flight. As he headed to the ship he saw someone standing over the edge looking down at the city, a blonde hair woman in his clothing. A Smile appeared across his face.

"Stella, Your Alive!" he shouted with joy as he landed near her and opened the cockpit, removing his helmet. Stella Loussier looked up at him with a face of sorrow.

"Stella, climb into the Destiny's hand, we're leaving Earth for a while. But don't worry, I'll keep you safe" said Shinn. Stella stared at him as his smile vanished, then he saw a tear run down her face.

"Shinn…this is wrong" she said as she took a step and fell from the Artemis. Shinn at once got ready to move and save her but then Impulse flew by and carefully caught her. Stella stood up on the Impulse's hand and looked at him as everyone retreated back. Shinn watched her leave and got ready to follow.

"No, we're leaving now" said Galvatron as he stared at the Destiny. Shinn stopped and looked back before having his Gundam rise and head inside the Artemis as it started to quickly rise into the air and began to leave Earth with Metrotitan transforming and taking flight to follow.

_8 HOURS LATER: METROPLEX MEETING HALL, OUTSIDE OF NEW YORK AS RESCUE AND REPAIRS BEGIN_

"The councils are in uproar on either side, their demanding all Cybertronians now be arrested despite alliances. Right now they don't trust either side, Cagali and I can't hold them off like this" said Yzak as all the major leader figures were meeting. Athrun was present though he now had a cast on his arm.

"I understand Chairman but matters of Cybertronian nature also occur, the Scorponok was reported being seen leaving the battleground early and Megatron's forces were in retreat on a different path. Zarak the ships commander has never really agreed with Megatron meaning that cracks are forming" said Optimus.

"And now the Artemis is a flying death machine. Dark Energon is back and in the hands of the only one able to control it" said Bumblebee.

"But with Scorponok and Galvatron leaving Earth that gives us a chance right?" asked Murrue.

"No, Galvatron's a tactician, he's got a plan already in motion" said Rodimus, "and after what happened last time, it cannot be good"

"Wait who is Galvatron and what's this Dark Energon?" asked Cagali.

"The two are connected more then you realise. There are parts of our history I never mentioned" said Optimus, "Metroplex, the Cybertronian Archive Files please"

The light went down as the main screen projected images; many looked ancient as Optimus explained.

_Before the Great War and even before the existence of the universe there was Primus. Primus was our creator and was forged to help created life by some unknown powers that be. It was Primus that created Cybertron. But where there was light, there was also darkness. That Darkness and the source of the Dark Energon was Unicron, Unicron believed in creating chaos and destruction. Before he came to attack Cybertron Primus and Unicron had battled one another until Primus tricked his ancient enemy, trapping them before in giant asteroids. Unicron used his to created a new body and become a devourer of worlds. Primus however used his and thus became the very heart of Cybertron itself._

"So Primus is your home planet?" asked Kira.

"Or so the Ancients say, much of our history was lost in the Wars" said Kup.

_To combat this evil Primus created the 13, the original Primes and the first Cybertronians. Led by the First known as Prima, they battled Unicron and drove him back to the darkness of which he was born. For only the light of Primus could defeat Unicron._

_And so thus Primus rested, whilst his creations grew and expanded, cities, factories, homes, Cybertron was a planet of beauty in its Golden Era. But Unicron's taint still scarred the planet, most well known in the bowls of Kaon, where the Decepticons would start to gather power._

_It was in Kaon that the first signs of Dark Energon was found, namely by one of my predecessors, Nova Prime and his Right Hand man, Galvatron. Galvatron was both a skilled fighter and scientist, his skills unmatched. But when they discovered Dark Energon their paths split. Nova wished to see the Dark Energon destroyed but Galvatron desired to experiment with it. Though most of the Dark Energon was destroyed Galvatron hid a small sample for future uses. But during a expedition led by Nova their ship vanished. Galvatron included._

_The Dark Energon was believed lost and gone, but was discovered by a scientist, Starscream. Starscream took the Dark Energon and kept it for himself, however when word of it reached Megatron he set out to claim it. And that is how Starscream came to be a Decepticon._

"So Megatron planned to use it as a weapon?" asked Athrun.

"Yes, but it became something worse" said Rodimus as he continued the story from Optimus.

_Megatron couldn't control the Dark Energon as well as he believed, he had injected himself with the substances to increase his power but it began to poison him in the process, thus he had it removed. But by then the Dark Energon was seeping into the planets core, to Primus itself. By then the line of Primes had become a joke, they were corrupt, greedy and power hungry and many had fallen at the hands of Megatron._

_It was then that a Commander in the Autobot armies travelled to the core and met Primus himself. Primus saw the good in that Commander. Primus knew that even if the Commander found a way to stop the Dark Energon the damage would be great and so thus our own Creator chose to shut down the core and begin to repair the effects. This left Cybertron as a burnt out shell of its former self, no longer able to mass produce Energon. But before he shut down Primus offered to that Commander a piece of his spark to take with him as a symbol of hope. And so thus the Commander named Orion Pax became Optimus, the last Prime._

Everyone looked at Optimus wit ha new sense of awe.

"So you left Cybertron onboard the Ark and ended up on Earth. What about Galvatron?" asked Yzak.

"Continue Rodimus" said Optimus.

_Though many had fled Cybertron a few Autobots and Decepticons remained, led by Shockwave. I myself gathered others including the likes of Kup and Magnus to forge a new Autobot HQ underground. I myself am a believer to Cybertron's ancient ways so I always believed Optimus and the Matrix would return. As Primus had said the Dark Energon began to die away slowly but surely. But contact outside of Cybertron was near impossible till we received a communication from Earth telling us Optimus was alive. At the same time however Galvatron returned, claiming Nova and the others dead he ordered that the bodies of fallen Cybertronians be brought to him and it was revealed he too had injected Dark Energon into his system. Unlike Megatron however he could control it, he created the Sweeps led by Scourge, one of the other survivors of Nova's lost ship. The other was Cyclonus, Galvatron's right hand man. With the space bridge technology complete both sides were able to contact Earth. Galvatron's abilities were useful and Megatron welcomed him to the Decepticons but only as part of his science team. After years of fighting it was finally revealed what Galvatron was doing, he was mass producing Dark Energon and used it to create a form of Dark Space Bridge. This in turn brought back Unicron, Galvatron believed in using Dark Energon he could control Unicron and take control of the Decepticons to create his own Utopia and restore Cybertron to its Golden Age under his rule. Unicron however at once continued his ambition to destroy. As Galvatron led his own forces under the disguise as Unicron's troops the Autobots and Decepticons were forced to call an alliance as we battled Unicron over Cybertron itself. Inside of the monster, myself, Optimus and Megatron made it inside in a bid to destroy Unicron's core only to find Galvatron inside. At this point my ship the Lost Light and my crew mate Wheelie were lost to Galvatron so I was eager for Revenge, as we battled Megatron tried to take control of Unicron and the Dark Energon. However with the power of the Matrix Optimus was able to Light our Darkest Hour, Unicron was heavily damaged and forced back into his dark domain. Galvatron and his forces believed dead and the Decepticons were forced to retreat and scattered over space._

_With that we said goodbye to Earth and returned home, though no entirely reactivated the planets core was now pumping out Energon and the restoration began. And since then we have worked hard to ensure the Decepticons never cause destruction and death again. _

So where is Galvatron going now?" asked Kira.

"Well though the Sweeps are his main army he had a lot of influence over many Decepticons. Some of his forces were scattered too. My wager is he's gonna use Dark Energon as a way to rally others to his cause" said Kup.

"So he's gone off to recruit an army?" asked Lowe.

"Most likely, that and find a way to make a Dark Energon fuelled armada" said Drift.

"And that's not all" said Blaster as he entered the room with Rewind.

"What do you mean?" asked Optimus.

"During the fight in New York I picked up an encoded Decepticon transmission and just managed to figure it out" said Rewind, "Scorponok left because it seems Galvatron's not the only rogue, Nemesis Prime has taken a bunch of Cons and headed into space too"

"Figures, Nemesis always hated playing second fiddle" said Magnus.

"So we have Galvatron one side and Nemesis on the other" said Kira.

"And I wager they are after the same thing" said Optimus, "military strength to take control of this war"

"And we have Megatron still here on Earth, with his forces now down a few troops he's gonna double efforts to get back in power. Especially after a beating like that" said Kup.

"Agreed, we can't afford to launch a mission after Nemesis and Galvatron with Megatron still in action" said Optimus.

"No, but I can. Optimus, let me put a team together and go after them. I maybe able to find extra aid whilst I do so" said Rodimus.

"No Rodimus, I need you here" said Optimus.

"But we need aid Prime, even with the allied forces Earth may not stand a chance with either of them come back ten times stronger. We still have some allies out in space who maybe willing to help. Fortress maybe on Cybertron but don't forget we still have some military strength on Planet Master" said Rodimus.

"Not to mention those blasted NAILS" muttered Kup.

"Rodimus is right, I still have ties to New Crystal City, I'm sure if I approach their council I can find some allies too. So if you agree to it Prime then count me in" said Drift.

"And me" said Cagali, everyone looked at her.

"We've become more involved in this then even I had expected, Earth has a equal share in this and so you could use our help. But I don't know if I am worthy to lead, I'm not a military commander, I'm more a follower when it comes to combat" she said.

"Then you don't have to worry, my arms nearly fixed, I'll go too" said Athrun. Kira and Lacus looked at them both with surprise.

"Athrun, are you sure?" asked Kira. Athrun nodded.

"Its time we fought back Kira, plus, travelling across the universe, how often does that happened?"

"Optimus, I'll let you approve or deny any requests or men I request as part of the crew. But please give us this chance to fight back and stop this evil" said Rodimus. Optimus Prime fell silent, everyone looked at him, all determined to help no matter what choice he make. He then looked to Kira who nodded.

"You have become even stronger then I thought, I am very proud of you" he said the Rodimus, "alright, prepare at once for launch"

_As one story ends, another begins, the tales of Gundam Seed and the Transformers are far from over._

_**As Galvatron heads into space with his elites the Scorponok has departed too, led by Nemesis Prime and a small Decepticon force the two forces are foes but with the same goal. Gaining the power to take control of Earth and Cybertron, and though Galvatron has the Dark Energon at his side Nemesis posses more influence then realised.**_

_**Knowing how far they will travel to gain an advantage the Autobots know they must gather aid to stop the Decepticons and combat the threat of Dark Energon. But with the space bridges to Cybertron destroyed they take to the stars to return home and also head out to meet allies old and new.**_

_**Led by Rodimus Prime and Athrun the Autobot/Human alliance choose a hand picked crew to board the ship known as the Lost Light II and venture forth on an adventure like no other. As Optimus Prime and Kira Yamato lead the fight on Earth you are taken on a adventure inspired by the events of such classics as Star Trek, Star Wars, Mass Effect and even the IDW comic series Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye. **_

_**Athrun and Rodimus take centre stage that will see characters from such shows as Beast Wars, Victory, Zone, Masterforce and Headmasters join the action. It's a galactic trip like no other.**_

_**So join us and keep your eyes peeled on CrimsonSapphire's page for**_

_**TRANSFORMERS/GUNDAM SEED: SAVIOURS OF THE COSMOS.**_


End file.
